Changing Fate
by The Flash Pirates
Summary: Friend used to be the most painful word because she thought she could never have any. Can Luffy change her fate and show her the life she's been missing or will he get beaten to a bloody pulp and lose her forever?
1. Her Expression

**Author's Note:** Okay so I was going to write a NaLi Fairy Tail story but I was messaged by my newest friend and fan "_davidjokerortega_." He requested another LuNa story so here it is! Hope I didn't disappoint bro!

I'm going to try a 1st person and 3rd person story mixed so let me know how you liked it. ENJOY!

* * *

**Luffy**

This is the place I hate the most. I need freedom damnit. The wind in my face and the world in front of me. Ready to be taken by storm. But I'm stuck in Grand Line Academy. English class to be more specific but school is still school. English class isn't all that bad since I usually just fool around with my friends. Plus there's always that orange haired girl across from me. Nami I think it was.

I wouldn't know for sure though. She always either looks sad, angry, or deep in thought. Besides the fact that she's really pretty, I have no real reason to pay attention to her. I've never talked to her and she's never spoken to me. But I'm interested in her. Something besides her looks, I'm not sure exactly, but it's there. Strange as it may be and I don't have an answer as to why.

But that can only help me tolerate this class. Because after all, it's still English and I was still b And for a guy like me who doesn't click well with school and isn't very book smart, it's like a living hell. Monday through Friday.

I gaze up from my desk to realize my teacher passing down an assignment. Unmuting her, I realized she wanted us to write an essay about some whale named Dick.

I chuckled at my perverted and childish thoughts. "_Maybe I should have listened to the full assignment_."

As the class began the task and the teacher stepped out of the classroom to hang out in the teacher's lounge as usual, I perked up and looked around to notice my friends expectantly watching me. As usual, they anticipated me to instigating something fun. It was like I was their Captain of mischief and I wasn't about to disappoint.

Thinking of something to do, and not having any ideas, I opened my bag on my desk and noticed dozens of paper balls from the day before.

"_Good times_" I thought to myself with a smile. My mind raced with images of my friends and me fighting it out with the projectiles.

Robin hitting Usopp, Usopp hitting Chopper who dramatically fell from his seat. And then there was Sanji and Zoro who were always more serious than necessary when they went at it. And finally, Franky using some make shift slingshot while Brook ogled over it. Too bad the period ended the war mid battle. And what an epic war it was. "_Too many casualties. Too many lost lives."_ I jokingly thought as I shook my head back and forth in mock seriousness.

Getting up with a smile and my bag in hand, I walked pass all of my friends. "Paper balls for you, and some for you; paper for you, and you, and you, you, you, and you" I said as I dropped about five paper balls on each friends desk.

"And one for_ you_" I emphasized to the Orangette as she looked up with fire in her eyes.

"Hey! Don't put this trash on my desk" yelled the girl as she threw a paper ball back at me.

Catching it with a smirk, I couldn't help but be pulled in by her spunk. "It's not trash new girl. We're playing a game and I thought you'd want to play."

"I'm not new. I've been in this class since the beginning. And why would I want to play idiot" scolded the still angered teen as she snapped her pencil in between her fingers. I noticed this but tried my best to steel my nerves.

"Yeah well this is the first time we've talked. So you're new to me" I smiled as a playfully threw the paper ball back at her.

"Well that's not how things work, dumbass. Now let me write my essay in peace" spoke the girl I thought to be known as Nami. She hadn't given back the paper ball so I assumed she was just acting tough.

"Okay everyone!" I yelled while turning around to see my friends who seem to have been watching the interaction I just had with smiles. I've asked them about her in the past but they knew as little as I did. Just a pile of frowns and orange hair.

I continued to explain what I was doing as Usopp played with one of the paper balls in his hand and Zoro and Sanji prematurely went to war with them. The rest just watched me excitedly.

"So instead of throwing these at each other, we're going to have a trick shot contest. The goal is to get the paper ball into the garbage at the other end of the room with as much flashiness as possible. We'll grade each other and Robin will keep score. Winner is the king of the Paper Ball!"

"Sounds fun" Robin clapped excitedly before taking out the scoring pad.

"Super!" yelled Franky as he began drawing a blueprint for his trick shot. Always with the mechanics with this one.

"I'll play a little. But unlike you deadbeats, I'm going to actually do this essay." Joked Chopper as he too got up to play the game.

After everyone took a turn, a fight between Zoro and Sanji over a "bullshit score", and a few insults from the green headed man and his swirly eye browed rival, I looked over to Nami to see that she hadn't taken a shot.

"_What a waste of a perfectly good paper ball"_ I thought with misplaced seriousness. Maybe I was too childish? Nah just fun.

Walking over, I bent down close to her face and asked her with a quizzical expression. "So you're not gonna take your shot?"

Looking up and noticing how close we were, I noticed her blush which caused me to grin. It was most likely out of shock from our sudden close proximity but it made my stomach flip. It didn't last long though because she gathered herself and put on a neutral expression.

"No I'm just going to throw it out. Since I'm focusing on my work the way you and your friends should be doing" stated the orangette as she pointed over to my crew of misfits.

"Hey Chopper's writing the essay!" I defended as I turned to see what she was pointing at.

Brook was telling some crappy joke about Choppers bad throw and since he was a shy guy, he took it to heart. Franky laughed at the joke but from the look of his face, Robin must have come to the small boy's aid. She always did have a soft spot for Chopper and she made it a point to get serious about him to Franky. It was usually funny though but still kind of weird.

"So what" I said as I turned back to Nami. "That's no fun."

"Sometimes you do what you have to do" she scolded as she closed her book and stuffed it in her bag. I didn't have any time to respond as the bell rang and she ran out of the room with a sad look in her eyes. The same sad look she always had.

"_I wonder why she's always mad and upset."_ I thought before my teacher came back into the room screaming.

"Luffy! You and your gang better clean up this crap before you leave or its detention!"

"Damnit!" I scowled as I walked over to my friends to help them clean. "_At least she lets us get away with not doing the work_" I thought before getting nudged by Zoro's elbow.

"So you and that Nami chick huh?" asked Zoro with his usual grin.

"You guys and all those missed trick shots huh? Seriously there're so many of em on the floor. Did you guys make any or are you just that bad?" I retorted which earned me a grunt from the green haired teen.

"Shut up. It was that shitty blonde over there" yelled Zoro as he threw a paper ball at Sanji.

"Shut it moss head my score was definitely higher than yours!" Sanji yelled back as they started trading insults.

I caught Brook laughing with Robin and Franky so when I went over, they showed me the scoreboard. "Hahaha, you both scored zero points. You guys suck. Even chopper made a few and he was writing his essay the whole time. Buahahaha!" I laughed which caused the rest of the group to laugh while the pair just scowled and went back to cleaning.

* * *

**After School (Luffy)**

Walking down the stairs of the school, I skipped a few with a giant leap in order to speed up the trip. We were all meeting at Sanji's Uncle's restaurant, 'The Baratie' for some dinner and I wasn't gonna be late and miss out on eating time.

Rounding the railing, I noticed a certain orangette walked down the stairs slowly with a sad look on her face.

"_That expression again_." I thought slightly worried. I ran to catch up to her and when I finally did, I tapped her shoulder with my pointer finger.

"So, new girl. Why're you always frowning or angry or stuff?" I asked truly curious but not expecting any answers.

She turned around to meet my gaze and I could see a mixture of rage and sadness in her eyes. She pushed it down to her core though because it was quickly replaced with curiosity.

"I'm not 'new girl'. My name is Nami. And are you following me Luffy?" she asked while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Nope. Just a coincidence. So why is it? Don't try avoiding my question"

"I wasn't. I don't know why you care but if you must know, I don't get what you're talking about. I'm a very happy person."

"About as happy as a crying baby" I teased since I didn't believe her. "You know when you frown, you look like this" I said enthusiastically as I scrunched up my face with my hands to make it look like a sagging old man.

"I don't look like that!" denied the teen with a slightly hurt tone in her voice. I heard a little playfulness too but she would probably deny it.

"No but if you keep frowning, it's only a matter of time. You'll have to iron your wrinkly face before your thirty!" I shouted with a smirk as I tried my best to make her feel better.

Nami bested my smirk with a grin of her own however. She let out a small chuckle as she turned around to avoid my gaze.

"_Why is she hiding her smile?" _I thought with pursed lips.

"You know Nami, I always thought you were pretty but when you smile, it's a whole other kind of beautiful." I figured that compliment wasn't going to go over well since I've seen her knock guys around mercilessly for asking her out. With that in mind, I quickly ran down the stairs and out the door to my friends.

"Let's go eat!" shouted Usopp as he and chopper fantasized about all the goodness they were about to feast on. Drool coating the path we walked on. Everyone else just chatted animatedly as we walked together towards a happy meal, together.

* * *

**(Nami)**

"What did you just say" I spun around; my cheeks warm and probably coated in a tint of pink blush.

But Luffy was gone. The space he warmed with his presence was now vacant and I didn't know why that bothered me.

"_If only you knew what was going on Luffy. Why I really acted like this. Maybe you could fix things_" I thought before I shook those thoughts out of my head.

"_Don't be stupid. I don't want him to get hurt by trying to help. And getting involved with me is nothing but trouble_" I admitted to myself as my phone rang my least favorite ringtone. It was like a requiem for a fate I didn't want. But one I was stuck with all the same. The ringtone that told me that a certain someone was calling and he was not happy. He was never happy.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. I'm on my way now" I said over the phone.

"What's the hold up!? Huh!?" angrily asked the voice from the other end.

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad. I was stuck in class taking a test. I'm coming as fast as I can." I defended with sadness in my voice.

"Fine. But you better be here soon. Or you know what'll happen" said the voice on the other end as it hung up without a goodbye.

Sadly, this truly was a fate I did not want. One I couldn't escape from and one that was too dangerous to let anyone help change. It was a lonely fate but it was mine. And I was late for my date.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So that's chapter 1. Hope it was okay in the least. I don't know how I feel about it so if you liked it, drop a review and if not, drop a flame haha. Btw this is NOT a one-shot!

It's funny. Even while writing this, I've been planning a NarutoxFullmetal Alchemist story. If you're interested, I'm pretty excited for it so follow me and stick around for future chapters/stories!


	2. And It Begins

**Author's Note:** I'm so happy about the reception this story is getting. I started this story with very little planning so I needed to take a few days to plan it out and then write it. I came up with an entertaining story so sorry for the wait. Thanks for everything. Keep reviewing though! I love reading and responding to them. Hope I can keep the quality up and ENJOY! This is also a set up chapter but I've made sure to make even the set up/ filler chapters enjoyable. So read on good folk!

* * *

"Road trip, road trip, we're going on a road trip. Ha Ha screw school! Road trip…." Luffy gleefully sang as the school bus filled with seniors barreled down the road.

The crew of misfits where sitting in the back of the bus together, making the most of even a trivial bus ride. Luffy sat next to Zoro with Brook and Franky in the row directly to their left. Chopper and Usopp sat in the row behind Luffy. Sanji and Robin sat next to them.

Brook joined in and began to match Luffy's pitch with perfect harmony followed quickly by a tone deaf Franky. No one seemed to care about the obviously horrid noise and terrible combination of voices as they laughed and clapped along to the trio. Usually, Chopper and Usopp join in for any if not all jovial activity but this time, the pair was too busy huddled together in fear.

Crying more than he probably should have, Usopp poked his head over the bus seat and screamed in fright at Luffy. "Why are you so excited? The trial of courage is tonight. With real monsters!"

"MONSTERS?! Holy crap we're going to die!" shouted Chopper as he hid his eyes behind his tiny hands and curled further into the corner of his seat in the fetal position.

"You mean a real makeup artist" Robin corrected as she offered Chopper a comforting smile from across the bus.

"But it's still supposed to be the scariest trial the retreat has made in years" shuddered Usopp at the thought of running through a pitch black forest with ghosts, skeletons, and ghouls chasing him. "Not again. Not like last year. How does one even get scarier!" sobbed the scared teen as he recalled the thick trail of pee from his walk through last year.

Luffy smirked at his friends fear and puffed out his chest as he pointed to himself with his thumb. "Well I'm trained in multiple Martial arts so I aint scared."

"I'LL KICK ALL THEIR ASSES!" continued the brunette as he laughed loud and boastfully.

"Shut it Luffy. You're too loud!" Zoro scolded as he elbowed Luffy in the side.

"I'LL PROTECT ALL OF THE GIRLS! ESPECIALLY YOU ROBIN-CHWAN" gushed Sanji even louder than Luffy.

"WHAT DID I SAY YOU CURLY BASTARD. YOU'RE TOO LOUD!" yelled Zoro.

"YOU WANNA GO SEEWEED BRAIN" Sanji retorted as he and Zoro tried to trade blows across the rows and over their friends. Robin eventually silenced both of them with curt slaps to their heads.

"This is why you two don't get to sit near each other" Brook added.

Franky grunted a quick "seriously" in response to Brook as he began to re-comb his hair from the two trying to fight over him.

"Whatever. I bet that shitty taekwondo cook is going to be the first one to run away screaming" muttered Zoro to which Sanji snickered.

"At least taekwondo is helpful. How is bushido gonna help you in a real fight!? You gonna carry around a wooden practice sword. Huh!"

"As a matter of fact yes. I'll carry around three I don't give shit" Zoro simply stated as he tied his bandana over his eyes and began to doze off.

Robin let out a small chuckle at his antics. She always did find that trick cute. And too good of an idea to have been thought up by the swordsman's tiny brain.

"Yeah well not everyone can be superhuman like you three" pouted Usopp as he tried to take Chopper's thoughts off the monster by doing the thing he was known best for. Lying.

"Choppeeerr! Listen! If those monsters come near you, I will banish them to hell with my counter curse technique" shouted Usopp with comical lights highlighting his fighting pose.

"Ohhh soo cooool. Counter curse, counter curse." Chopper coed with sparkles in his eyes before chanting along with Usopp. Robin just sweatdropped in awe of their childishness and Brook chuckled with his trademark "Yohohoh."

Franky joined in the mellow drama with a loud "SUPER COUNTER CURSE!"

Luffy meanwhile was recalling when he, Zoro, and Sanji first met. The Under 14, East Blue Martial Arts Invitational. Luffy won all the events except for two. Taekwondo and Bushido. And it's no surprise who beat him in those events. Luffy blamed it on only being able to use one style since he was at his best in a freestyle fight.

They always just said "no excuses" but still, they all knew he was the strongest. Regardless, they shared a mutual respect and a strong friendship. Luffy glanced over at a fuming blonde who was still pissed and pouting from the response he received from his rival.

"_Well they care on the inside-…. I hope_" joked Luffy to himself with a chuckle before he noticed who happened to be sitting in front of him.

Luffy angled his head around the giant bus seat and smiled a toothy grin at his little orange haired 'interest.'

"So Nami, you ready for the trial of courage? You won't be scared right?"

"No. After all, we get flashlights. I don't even need a partner honestly."

"Oh so you're going alone? You don't want any company? I wouldn't mind-…" began Luffy before Nami cut him off harshly.

"No-…..that's okay. I don't really wanna go with you to be honest."

"_Harsh_" he thought with a puff of his lower lip. He hated running into the walls she hid behind. Especially when she wasn't in the mood to be subtle and her responses were rough and hurt like spikes. This was normal for her or so he figured based on his few interactions with the girl. He'd just have to keep winging it.

"Honesty hurts ya'know" Luffy pouted, wilting back into his seat while he hung his head in comedic shame. His friends that were awake behind him just chuckled at his antics knowing full well it would take more than that to really upset their friend.

"_It was nice of him to offer. Wait what am I saying? Did he really think I'd want to team up with him? What's this guy's deal with me anyways? Like seriously, who does he think he is?"_ thought the orange haired beauty before she was pulled out of her thoughts by the bus's abrupt halt.

The chaperons for this senior trip all stood up in the front of the bus to address their students. There was a stocky, silver haired man with two cigars in his mouth; because one wasn't enough. His name was Smoker which made his cigars all the more ironic. He was the school PE teacher.

Standing next to him was a tall, chubby woman with curly orange hair. She was the English teacher who petitioned for this trip every year. No one ever knew how it pertained to English but students generally never questioned Curly Dadan's ways.

Lastly, a blue haired girl who was barely older than a college student stood quietly reserved behind the two. Waiting for her introduction.

"Okay, listen up you unfit, waste of space maggots" shouted Smoker catching everyone's attention. "The teachers have to prepare for the trial of courage with the staff of the resort so after settling into your rooms, eat and be ready for tonight! Don't lollygag!"

"I hate lollygaggers. And disrespectful high schoolers" he continued earning a chuckle from Dadan.

"Maybe you're on the wrong career path?" He didn't respond per the normal response to her clever quips.

Curly Dadan laughed again before adding,"It aint our fault if you pee your pants. We're going to be here for the rest of the week. That means after tonight, you'll have another day to have fun so make sure to keep your pants clean. That means don't shit yourselves" and again, the pair of chaperons laughed while the students sweatdropped.

After getting all the laughter out, Smoker cleared his throat and stepped aside to reveal a blue haired girl dawning a similarly colored spiral tattoo that spread across most of her arm and lead up her shoulder.

"You brats think we're kidding but we got a real ringer here. Our makeup artist for the night. Say hello to Nojiko."

After everyone but one voiced their greetings, Nojiko smiled and looked around the bus.

"I'm here to make your teachers, the staff, and any volunteers scary as hell. I'm also getting college credits for being here so I won't lie and say it's all about helping children. But we're pretty close in age so let's be friends."

Her eyes met a certain orangette's before she turned and walked off the bus followed by the teachers and then the students.

* * *

(Nami)

"_Nojiko? What are you doing here? Damnit!" _I seethed as I got off the bus with everyone else and walked towards the huge resort. It was bigger than I'd imagined and the forest surrounded the main building on all four sides. "_This trial of courage is going to be crazy with such a big course. And a waste of time_ _honestly._ _Who could actually have fun with doing something like this?_"

Walking into the main hall, I had to tune out the loudness of Luffy and his group of friends and try to focus on the night ahead of me. It was hard since I noticed Nojiko start talking to them. "_Great, now I need to worry about her too_. _I have to keep a distance from everyone and have as little fun on this trip as possible. "After all, he's always watching."_

* * *

Meanwhile (Luffy)

"Bum rush out of the bus! Last one to the main hall is the one who shits their pants tonight" I yelled as I threw Usopp to the side and ran out of the bus.

Everyone trampled over him and so, he was the last one to make it to the building. As I watched the bruised and dirty Usopp walk through the front door, I dodged a few harmless karate chops as he yelled at me.

"Luffy, you cheater! I was trampled back there because of you. And now I'm destined to be the one who shits his pants tonight!" That last part came out in an upset whine but I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't sweat the small stuff Usopp. No one is destined to do anything" I consoled making him cheer up briefly.

"You really think so?" the big nosed teen asked.

I smiled at my opportunity to poke fun. "Of course. It's not destiny that's going to make you crap yourself, it's the scary as shit monsters."

"I'm not going to make it" Usopp said almost passing out. Luckily for him, he was caught by the blue haired woman on the bus.

"Don't worry dude, I won't make them scary" she chimed in supporting the teen with both arms extended. "Now can you start using your legs to stand please?"

"Really! That's great" shouted Chopper helping Usopp stand. The long nosed teen was feeling vibrant after his mellow drama as he used his new position to start a kicking line. He and Chopper celebrated the news due to some recently instilled false hope.

Nojiko's expression quickly faded black as a sadistic smile spread across her lips. "Yeah it is great. They won't just be scary, they'll be fear personified. So realistic, your heart will have to scream for you. Honestly you'll probably die from shock well before you can crap yourself. But then again, you'll void your bowels when you die anyway so-…" Nojiko trailed off playfully as Chopper and Usopp's world crumbled.

"NOOOOO! I'M NOT GOING!" "WE'RE GOING TO DIE FOR REAL THIS TIME!" the duo screamed simultaneously as they cried their eyes out.

I laughed at their antics mostly because I knew if I said they had to go, they would go. I heard Brook let out a happy "Yohohoh" before I watched him turn to Nojiko.

"Excuse me miss. I'd like to volunteer to be a monster in the trial. Can you make me look like a real skeleton? I've been writing skull jokes the whole bus ride so it'll be fun."

"No Brook! Don't turn to the dark side!" bellowed Usopp while pleading on his knees for his friend to recall his request. He was grabbing at Brooks leg before his friend shook him off with a laugh.

"Don't worry…I'm already there" he said with a dark expression. Usopp went white and everyone laughed excluding Chopper.

"It was nice knowing you Brook. Now you'll be turned into a real monster and be lost forever" Chopper pouted as Robin put her arm around him in comfort.

"It's just makeup Chopper."

"BROOK!" Chopper screeched clearly ignoring Robin's comment and picturing the worse. "_They'll skin him alive first and then polish the bones until they sparkle. Oh the horror_" he thought giving himself the chills.

"Sure no problem. Skeletons are easy. We could use all the volunteers we can get" thanked Nojiko as she offered Brook a smile.

"Glad I could help. I could get you more volunteers if-…" began Brook.

"If what" asked the blunette.

"If I can see your panties" Brook stated with the utmost seriousness.

Nami twitched at what she heard and knew Brook was in for it. After all, she knew Nojiko well.

With a tick mark on her forehead and a large forehead vein popping into view, Nojiko sent Brook flying with a strong right hook.

"Perv!" the college student said as she stalked away.

"Franky. I was so close. Did you see?" asked Brook before passing out.

"I saw buddy. You almost had it" Franky said with a tone that made it seem like this was the last conversation with his 'dying friend'.

"NOO BROOK. IT'S TOO SOON!" yelled Chopper again before he got hit on the head by Zoro.

"You're too loud."

"Don't hit my Chopper. He's small and adorable" spoke Robin with an ominous tone.

"Oi, listen woman. He's not some stuffed animal you can cuddle. He's 17" grunted Zoro.

"Are you jealous of me cuddling Chopper? Zoro?"

"Wah-, No!" blushed Zoro as he stomped away.

"Cuddle with me ROBIN-CHWAN" yelled Sanji as he gushed over the woman.

"Your too loud, swirly brow!"

"Look who's talking, moss head!"

"Shishishishi" I laughed as I took in my friend's craziness. "_They're just the right amount of wild for me_" I thought. "_But something's missing_."

My thoughts now trailed towards a certain orange haired girl. Wherever she was. I just hoped she let herself have fun on this trip. "_She's holding back from having fun because of something. And I think it's time I found out. After all, why won't she go with me to the trial of courage? I'm hot! I think?"_

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** Sorry again for the lateness of the chapter. I started football again and even though it's offseason, I'm spent. And I was done on Saturday but Fanfiction wouldn't let me post it. But no excuses damnit! I took the time to start chapter 3 so hopefully there is a quick update.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you all keep reading and supporting me. I was going to do a longer chapter but I want to plan more so I tried to show Nojiko, Luffy's group and Luffy's interest in Nami. Nojiko will be important in this story so let me know how you liked her.

Were there too many emphasized/screamed lines? Was the chapter interesting? Were the interactions believable? Any inferences? Let me know with a review or P.M. I love responding to them. Till then, stick around and thanks again for being patient and reading! The trial of courage will be awesome (I hope) so read on friends!

I've begun editing the chapters. One and two are finished as of **5/3/16.**


	3. That Smile

**Authors Note: **Okay so happy late Valentine's Day! Check out my one-shot if you're interested. It's on my profile and it's a NaruSaku story. If you read it, I hope you enjoy and thanks!

Besides that bit of advertising, enjoy chapter 3. Talk about a drag. Well, read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**(Nami-Resort Room)**

This is when I'm at my happiest. Regardless of my problems and struggles, I'm always at peace when I can just sit at a desk and draw maps. It drains away my fears and lets me know that my hard work will pave, for myself, a bright and free future. Or at least that's what my maps let me believe.

I had begun a map of the resort we were staying at even though they offered mini ones in the lobby. It was a passion of mine to make maps and I could always trust mine since I was their creator. After titling the map so as not to forget what it was of and making an adjustment to the contour intervals of the forest behind the main building, I glanced over to the clock to see that it was about time to head out for the trial of courage.

Slipping the map into the desk and standing up, I couldn't help but think to myself with an unshakable scowl. "_Why do they even have us pick partners randomly if they end up letting us choose who we go with in the end? Talk about a waste of time._" And with that thought, I threw on my jacket and left the room towards the meeting spot.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

"It's pretty sweet that we got a joint room. This place is huge! Good thing you're tight with Dadan" smiled Franky as he lay on one of the 7 beds in their giant suite with his arms crossed behind his head. The beds were all in a row in one part of the room but the place was still massive.

"Oi, Franky get over here. We're drawing straws for partners tonight. Matching lengths pair up so no complaining. Those with the straw that bends at the bottom pair up with the girls" called Zoro making Franky sit up and walk over to them. Standing in a circle was all of the males in the band of misfits. All but Brook who was currently getting his skeleton make-up applied.

Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, all stood around Zoro who held enough straws in his hand for all of the group members including one for Robin and her friend. Robin wasn't allowed to stay with them in the joint room since she was a girl so she decided to bunk with her friend Vivi across the hall. They had just recently met but Robin had said she would introduce her soon.

"You bastards plucked straw from my hat didn't you! You'd better put them back where you found them! Who was it damnit!" yelled Luffy who was huffing hot steam out of his nose, ready to charge like a bull. He stomped over to the group and awaited a response.

"Whatever, it was Usopp" Sanji blamed pointing his thumb towards Usopp and looking away with a grin. He knew all too well that it wasn't his shaggy haired friend but who actually would want the blame?

"I'll kill you!" "It wasn't me!" screamed Usopp and Luffy simultaneously, one in anger and the other in a desperate chime for survival. Everyone but the hysteric pair laughed at what the blonde had caused. Eventually they all drew straws with Sanji, all the while saying some voodoo chant in order to be paired with a girl.

Chopper matched up with Sanji much to the shorter one's delight since now, he would be protected. This was to Sanji's misery though as his world shattered behind him.

"Why did it have to be you? Switch with me moss head!" Sanji ordered after a brief water works session.

Zoro smiled at his rival's predicament. "Not a chance". He was with Robin but he tried to hide his happiness. Franky was paired up with the new girl, Vivi. Lastly, Luffy was with Usopp much to the long nosed teen's pleasure.

Cheering loudly, Usopp did a little dance as he fist pumped the air. "Sweet. I'm with Luffy. No monster will stand a chance against my ultimate protector!"

Watching this intently, Luffy stated with a matter of fact tone, "I don't know why you're so excited. When shit goes down, I'm leaving your ass. You tried to ruin my hat."

"Hey stop playing around Luffy!" cried Usopp as he hung his head in shame as tears flowed from his face. "It wasn't me damnit." Grabbing Luffy's shirt in his hands, Usopp pleaded his case so that his protector would actually protect him.

"And besides you can't wear it in school or on this trip. So no harm done."

"You're the harm that's been done bastard. You're admitting to not caring about my awesome hat!? The ghouls are gonna eat well tonight" Luffy retorted pointing an accusing finger at his friend and with complete seriousness.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" pleaded Usopp now on his knees as his brunette leader ignored him. "No mercy" was the reply the long nosed teen heard from his friend before he saw him walk away. Everyone else in the room followed after him ready for the trial while Usopp just silently prayed for himself.

The hat in question was the only thing Luffy had to remember from his adoptive father. Sure the guy taught him martial arts and put him through vigorous training but after he disappeared, there was nothing tangible besides the hat. Due to the disappearance, Luffy was stuck with his Grandpa who was never really around. Too busy with his business or at least that was his excuse.

So to say that he prized his hat was an understatement. In fact, no one touched it without facing his wrath and even then, they were forced to fix it if it was damaged. He really was plagued with an unhealthy infatuation with some musty old straw hat.

* * *

**(After The Partner Registration Ceremony)**

"Yo Zoro! Franky!" called Sanji with fire in his eyes as they all stood near the entrance to the trial. "No funny business in the woods with the ladies you two. We clear!?"

With tick marks now showing on their faces, Zoro and Franky both yelled in unison before sending punches at the blonde, "We're not you! Asshole."

Laughing at this, Luffy noticed Nami signing up as a solo participant so he jogged over to her. "So you sure you don't want a partner?" His expression was filled with concern and hope that she would give in and go with him.

Nami turned around to face him and noticing this, couldn't help but think, "_Is he still worried about me? Well, I might as well be nice."_ Following her thoughts, Nami looked to Luffy with a neutral expression as she let her words trail off.

"As long as I have my flashlight, I'll be fine. Honestly I'm afraid of the dark but I'll have some light so I'll be fine." Realizing she said too much, Nami gasped mentally. "_Why the hell did I say that?! This nice bastard makes opening up too easy!"_

"I guess but what happens if you lose your flashli-…" began Luffy before he was cut off by Nami storming off in an annoyed fashion and with a huff.

"_What's her deal? I can't tell if I'm making any progress. I guess I just have to keep trying_" thought a confused brunette as he turned back to his group of friends and prepared to plunge into the woods with a trembling Usopp by his side.

Walking around the resort after her talk with Luffy, Nami couldn't help but think about her situation with the brunette. "_No matter how much I try to ignore everyone, he keeps trying to break through. Doesn't he know I'm doing this for everyone's welfare? Of course he doesn't. But if he knew, things would be easier. He'd stay away and no one else would have to get hurt."_

Stopping abruptly, Nami looked around before deciding to ditch the trial all together. "I'd rather just avoid the lonely walk through the woods and go and finish my map" mumbled the orangette under her breath. As if out of protest of the teen's decision, she heard the orangette chaperon call out to her.

"Nami, you're not participating tonight? But the trial has just started." Walking to catch up to the teen, Dadan put her hand on her shoulders and offered her a pleading look.

"If you plan on not taking the trial, then we could really use your help. See we didn't get enough student volunteers so would you be a doll and be a ghost for us. I'll give you extra credit! Please Nami I'm running out of options."

Nami wanted to say no. She wanted to say that it was her own fault and that it wasn't her problem. That she wanted to just go back to her room, finish her map in peace and forget this whole trip. But based on the grip Dadan had on her shoulder, she knew saying no wasn't really an option.

Offering a weak smile, Nami nodded her head. "Sure Dadan. Anything to help. And extra credit"

"Oh joyous! Okay great yeah no problem. So head to room 100 in the main lobby for make-up. Thanks again and I have to go. Good luck. Oh and here's your flashlight" rambled the curly haired teacher before giving Nami a flashlight and running off.

Standing in stagnant silence for a few moments, Nami finished taking in the situation and began walking to the delegated room. Reaching it in a matter of minutes, she gave the door a quick knock before a familiar face opened it.

"Yo little sis. What can I get for you?" asked Nojiko as she leaned against the door with a paintbrush in hand.

"I'm here to get my makeup done for the trial. I'm supposed to be a ghost" answered Nami indifferently as she walked past her sister without looking her in the eyes.

Shaking her head at her sister's attitude, the blunette makeup artist closed the door and said "As cold as ever I guess. Fine sit down. You're my last one since everyone else finished in time for the beginning of the trial."

The two sat in silence as Nojiko made Nami look as realistic a ghost as possible. When she was almost done, Nojiko broke the silence. "So, how are you enjoying the trip?"

"It's okay" answered Nami flatly.

Raising an eyebrow at her hasty answer, Nojiko applied a bit of paling detail to Nami's shoulders before continuing with slight condescendence in her tone. "Any real men?"

Nami winced at this comment but kept her mouth shut so Nojiko continued.

"I saw you talking with that Luffy guy a couple of times. He seems nice. And his group looks like a lot of fun. One of his friends asked to be a skeleton and wouldn't stop running his 'skull jokes' past me while I worked on him" laughed the tattooed college student as she continued her work.

"Yeah, they're a rowdy bunch" muttered Nami under her breath enough so that Nojiko couldn't hear as she smirked a little. "_Too bad I have to stay away. I won't ruin their fun by getting any of them hurt."_

Pissed that her sister didn't give her an answer, Nojiko pushed even more in an attempt to get some kind of human response. "That Luffy guy's pretty cute though. Don't you think?"

Blushing at her sister's attempt at sisterly bonding, Nami knew she had to stay neutral. "He's okay I guess. But you know who I'm with. And that isn't going to change."

Nojiko wasn't happy with her sister's answer. Anyone was better than _him._ "I don't know what you're deal is but it's obvious you have bad taste. If you're going to be like that, then don't drag Luffy down with your bad judgment. Keep your problems to yourself, Got that?"

Nami could feel hot tears working their way onto her face. "_I am can't you see that? Please see that." _The pain in Nami's chest felt crippling. It was always hardest lying to Nojiko. "_I wish I could tell you. Why can't you just understand?" _thought the orangette before she blinked away what her kept company would call 'weakness.'

"Am I done?" Nami said practically breathlessly.

"Yeah" answered Nojiko speaking as passive as her sister was when she first entered. Nami stood up and left, slamming the door behind her. Nojiko just sat there with a solemn look on her face as she stared at the closed door.

"_I just want what's best for you. Why can't you see that?_" Nojiko thought before she began to clean up her makeup equipment.

Walking off into the woods with her flashlight blaring, Nami couldn't help but be disgusted with herself. She wanted to tell Nojiko but she knew she couldn't. She missed how close they used to be before it all happened. And she wanted to be able to have fun. To be able to laugh with people like Luffy and his friends. But she couldn't. She wasn't allowed. And she wanted…-

"_I want…. I want…-_"thought Nami. "_I really am selfish. Wanting all these things that can never be._" Now deep in the woods, Nami was almost near her designated scare spot but she was in no mood to try and be scary.

Stopping abruptly, panic began to set into Nami's body as her body felt like it was shutting down. She couldn't believe it. Her flashlight just went out.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Luffy was busy laughing his brains out over what had happened during his trial with Usopp. He couldn't get over it and every time he was done laughing, a flashback of the scene would replay in his mind and he would start up again. Speaking of which, it was about that time again.

_**Flashback**_

"Luffy I'm scared already. It's so dark. The flashlight doesn't help" complained Usopp as he walked practically on Luffy's back. They walked through the dark woods and could hear cries of terror from other participants in the distance.

"Stop your bitching. Only the monsters can hurt you. Not the dark, dumbass" teased Luffy as they approached a giant tree.

"Monsters are a perfect reason to bitch. They can skin me alive or eat my bones. Or both!" cried the long nosed scaredy cat.

"Yohohoho…..Yohahoho" sung an ominous voice that gave Usopp the chills. It was close and he didn't know if he was ready.

Gulping and walking past the tree, Usopp jumped when a skeletal hand clasped onto his shoulder. Usopp looked at Luffy's back pleading but no words came out. Luffy oblivious as always kept walking.

"L….L….Lu….LUFFY! Cried a stuttering Usopp as Luffy turned around to see what was wrong. Usopp turned around as well to face the monster that was touching his shoulder.

"Oh I'm so hungry. I'm nothing but skin and bones" complained the skeleton as he rubbed his bone only stomach area.

His face going pale with fear, Usopp could swear he saw heaven. Then he realized it was hell and that a monster from the fiery pit was staring at him. Screaming like a girl, Usopp ran away with a loud "TALKING SKELETON! I'M GONNA DIE!" All the while, a trail of urine could be seen.

Luffy couldn't help but laugh at his petrified friend. Brook however chuckled and said to his brunette friend, "Well I'm just bones since I have no skin. Yohohoho, skull joke" laughed the painted teen.

"Awesome! Cool makeup job. You want me to get Chopper to give you a checkup? You're looking like a real skeleton" chuckled Luffy playfully.

"Skeleton?! Where!" Brook yelled as he threw his arms in the air in simulated fear. Luffy went to say something before his friend continued. "Oh I'm the skeleton, I almost had a heart attack."

"Oh wait I don't have a heart, see" continued Brook as he pointed to his 'boney, organ free rib cage.' Yohohoho! Skull joke!" laughed Brook as Luffy joined in.

"Nice one, skeleton man! I'll see you later tonight Brook, I'm going to catch up with the crying Usopp. Later man and keep up the jokes. They're spot on" smiled Luffy as he walked up to Brook and gave him a pat on the shoulder before walking away.

Brook just waved as his leader retreated into the darkness. Smiling at a job well done and the compliment he received for his skull jokes, Brook chuckled at the trail of Usopp's urine that was still visible, even in the dark. Good times.

_**Flashback End**_

Still laughing at what he just remembered, Luffy's face changed to one of curiosity as he eavesdropped on a panicking Dadan. The curly haired woman was talking to Smoker, the gym teacher and she seemed pretty flustered.

"So I gave her the flashlight with dead batteries by mistake. This is terrible!"

"Do you know which way that Nami girl went into the woods? We have to find her!" answered Smoker as the pair of teachers took off to search for the girl.

"_What!? Nami's lost in the woods. And without a flashlight!?_" thought Luffy even more panicked than Dadan. A flash of Nami telling him that she was scared of the dark popped into his head and before he could say anything, he was off and running.

"Yo Luffy, you ready to head back to the room?" asked Zoro as he turned around and realized Luffy wasn't there. "_Huh? Luffy? Did that loser get lost? Honestly, what kind of moron does that?_" thought the green haired man as he and the rest of the crew went back to the suites laughing and chatting away.

"_This is all my fault. Shit I jinxed it. Nami, I'm coming"_ Luffy mentally panicked as he ran into the woods blindly after Nami.

* * *

**(Nami)**

Now sitting terrified with her back against a tree stump and her legs to her chest, Nami was officially horrified. She had been stuck in the dark wilderness for a forgotten amount of time but it felt like a life time. She was too afraid to move and resolved to stay seated until the darkness swallowed her.

"_Stupid fears. They always cripple me to the point that I shut down. And it seems like lately, all I do is cower. Like that'll fix anything_" Nami said beginning to cry. Hearing a bone curdling scream in the distance, Nami stood up in spite of her fear. "No! Fuck that! I gotta get out of here!"

She forced herself to make a quick dash in a random direction hoping it would eventually be an exit. Her legs were screaming for her to stop and her spine let out soft chills across her body like the ones you get when you're the last one downstairs at night in the dark.

Picking up speed, Nami thought that she was going to make it before she hit into what felt like a hard tree. It was a weird tree since it too fell from the impact. Nami's eyes were closed in pain but when she managed to open them, the person she was seeing shocked her.

"Ow. What the hell. How do people in movies not fall over when this shit happens?" whined Luffy rhetorically with his eyes closed as he rubbed his aching head.

"Luffy?" Nami gasped as she couldn't believe her eyes.

Opening his eyes and blinking his eyes to adjust to the darkness, the brunette teen realized who was in front of him.

"Oh shit. A ghost" Luffy said with a sarcastically scared voice.

"Shut up asshole" choked Nami avoiding his gaze in an attempt to hide her tears. Luffy let a small smile of relief grace his face and he sat up slightly to get a better look at Nami. The little bit of moonlight reflected off of her tear stained face and she looked otherworldly with her small pout.

Blushing slightly at the thought, Luffy steeled himself and looked at Nami seriously. "Nami" began the black haired teen getting the attention of the girl in front of him.

"I was actually looking everywhere for you. I know I joke a lot but I was really worried about you. When I heard you were stuck in the dark alone, I panicked. So then I ran aimlessly through the woods looking for you. I even fell down a few hills before you crashed into me. What a relief I found you though" Luffy grinned his trademark grin.

Shocked by what he said Nami blinked a few times in surprise before saying what was on her mind. "Why? Why did you go this far for me? I hardly know you and you hardly know me. But still, you'd go so far. It doesn't make sense!"

Letting what she said sync in, Luffy took some time to answer. When he finally did speak, it was full of confidence and masculinity. "I don't know actually. To be honest, I don't know why. I guess the easy answer would be because you're beautiful but that's not it" began Luffy as he scratched his chin, not at all bothered by what he said.

Nami however was flustered and thanking god that it was probably too dark to see. Nami let Luffy continue so he did. "Maybe I'm just a good judge of character? I don't know really, I mean I know I'd do it for any of my friends. But you're different. You're-…"

"MONSTERS! HOLY RASBERRIES! EAT THE GIRL NOT ME!" "WHAT! DON'T OFFER ME TO THE MONSTERS JERK! HEY DON'T LEAVE ME! WAIT" screamed a boy voice followed by a girl's in the distance before Nami and Luffy heard them run by.

Scared by the noise and by not being able to see where it came from, Nami lunged towards Luffy and clasped onto his jacket collar tightly.

Silence over took them as they sat like that in the dark woods. Bugs and owls made noises in the distance the dark of night sat with them. Finally Nami spoke and Luffy, whose eyes were still wide with shock just listened.

"Sorry. When I'm scared, I become vulnerable like this. And I hate being vulnerable. That's why I avoid anything that could possibly hurt me or make me scared."

Nami couldn't stop herself from thinking "_I don't care if I open up to him right now. I feel safe. Secure. At peace"_ before silence took over the pair again. Nami was getting restless since Luffy hadn't said anything in response to her. She went to meet his gaze but what he did shocked her more than bumping into him.

Luffy wrapped his arms around the girl's petit waist and embraced her tightly. Nami was paralyzed with confusion and surprise so before she could do anything, Luffy finally spoke.

"Regardless of our fears, we have to live our lives to the fullest. Even if the most we can do is meet each day with a smile." Nami still shocked by what was going on and by what Luffy said, could not muster any words. Before silence could settle over them, Luffy continued with a smile. "And if you can't smile on your own, well then that's what you have friends for."

With that added comment, Nami officially felt free. She knew Luffy didn't know all of her struggles. How could he. But the way he held her safe in his arms. And the way he encouraged her to live. Really live. It was as if he was saying everything was going to be alright. And she believed him.

Nami hugged Luffy back and laid her head on his shoulder. "So we can be friends?" smiled the orangette with tears brimming her eyes.

"Hell not just me. My whole crew would be happy to. What took you so long to ask" teased Luffy which earned him a chuckle from Nami. She went to reply before two figures appeared near them. This made Nami hold him closer but Luffy knew exactly who it was.

"Oh good. We found you! And Luffy? Hmm, I didn't know you were missing too" stated Dadan absentmindedly. "No matter though Luffy-boy. Thanks for keeping her safe till now."

"Protecting her? Please. Pinning down a defenseless girl in the middle of the dark woods is more like it. Glad we got here when we did" grunted Smoker which earned him protests from Luffy. Nami just got up slightly embarrassed.

"It's not like that dumbass! "If her flashlight had fresh batteries then maybe I wouldn't ha-.." began to argue Luffy before he was cut off by Smoker yelling back at him.

"Hey I'm a teacher! Who're you calling dumbass, dumbass. Learn some respect brat!"

"You're a gym teacher! That doesn't count" Luffy pointed out which made Nami giggle at their banter and Smoker redden in anger. Smoker could only spit out a gruff "Why you" before Dadan cut in.

"Okay well let's head back, yeah? Nami doll, you must be exhausted. Sorry for the bum batteries. Double extra credit! Buahaha!" Putting her arm around the girl, Dadan began walking back to society and out of the woods. Smoker and Luffy offered each other feral looks before they huffed and began to follow the girls out of the woods.

The walk back to the resort was quiet as Dadan led Nami over branches and around bushes. Once they arrived in the main building, the rescue team and their subject split up. Luffy was left walking Nami back to her room and that walk was just as quiet.

Luffy was afraid that she was going to leave without a word when she opened her suite door and went to walk in. Lucky for him she stopped.

"Thanks for saving me Luffy. Good night" Nami thanked before flashing Luffy a dazzling grin. One that would even put one of his to shame. Luffy just stood there stunned as the door shut in his face. Letting a smile spread across his lips after what seemed like minutes, Luffy turned around and walked towards his room. Hopefully his friends weren't worried. But that's not what was on his mind. On his way back to his room, only one thought was on Luffy's mind.

"_Maybe that's why I'm so interested. That amazing smile. Maybe… I just want to see more of it_."

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **So I hope you liked it! It's longer than all of the previous ones but you were all patient so you deserved it! Chapter 4 will focus on all the other Straw Hat's trial of courage. I think it's important to develop and give screen time to the rest of the crew and their relationships. Wink Wink*.

So how did you like it? Luffy still has his straw hat, Brook got to be a skeleton and Vivi gets to be in the story and will be part of the group probably after her trial with Franky. Also some Nami and Nojiko moments and lastly Nami opening up to Luffy a little in the end. This is a turning point for her so read on to see the rest. It's gonna get crazy! Thanks for reading and see you next update!


	4. The Trial Of Courage

**Author's Note:** Okay so I'm glad that chapter 3 was a big success. Especially since it was important buildup for the rest of the story. The show must go on so read and enjoy chapter 4! I took off of practice today to get this done since I wouldn't be able to update this weekend so I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the support.

* * *

**Before The Trial Of Courage**

"Oi Luffy!" Zoro called as his friend walked away from a certain orangette and towards him. "I see your flirting with that Nami chick again. You gonna drop Usopp and go with her? Maybe get lucky?"

Usopp paled at the swordsman's comment as his soul seemed to fly from his mouth and into the heavens. "No Luffy for protection? I'm not gonna make it." Falling onto his smaller friend's unsuspecting form, only Chopper's flailing arms could be seen from beneath.

"He's crushing me. It's dead weight! Someone call a doctor!" screamed Chopper in a muffled voice. His freedom was eventually given when Robin picked Usopp off of the crying Chopper before tossing him back on the floor.

"You're the doctor of the group" cut in Franky as he pointed out that Chopper was the son and student to a world renowned surgeon.

"Stay off of my Chopper. He's too cute to be crushed" scolded Robin as Usopp lied in the dirt dazed.

"Maybe you should switch partners Luffy. Usopp seems pretty useless" joked the newest member of the group, Vivi. Everyone laughed at her comment but Usopp just felt the insult stab into his already 'non-beating' heart.

"Even she can see that and she just met us today. Go with Nami Luffy. She's hot! Or let me go and-…" began to coo Sanji before Luffy cut him off.

"No. She wants to go alone. Besides, it'll be fun to watch Usopp cry in fear. And you have Chopper to worry about. You don't want anything to happen to Robin's favorite, do you?" stated Luffy before throwing a verbal jab at his friend.

Sanji glanced over to see a demonic looking Robin offering him an eerie smile and a tilted head to go with a look that said that "if anything happens to Chopper, you're screwed." Laughing nervously at this, Sanji grabbed Chopper and led him into the forest to begin the trial.

"And Zoro" Luffy leaned over to Zoro and whispered in his ear. "Shouldn't _you _be the one trying to get lucky? You are going with Robin after all" teased the brunette which earned him an uncomfortable blush from Zoro.

"Tsk, whatever."

"SUPERRR EMBARRASSMENT!" screamed Franky who somehow overheard his captain's whisper and was now in a heroic pose.

"Shut it bastard!" screamed Zoro as he walked over to Robin and grabbed her hand before leading her into a different part of the woods. This caused the woman to blush and wave goodbye to the group before she let herself be dragged away.

"But pink looks good on you man" called out Franky to the retreating Zoro referring to the teen's blush.

Vivi laughed at the group's eccentric nature before nudging Franky lightly with her elbow. He glanced down to meet her gaze before he realized what she wanted. "Okay Luffy. We're heading out. See ya back at the room, cool?"

"Yeah. Sounds good" grinned Luffy as he watched the last of his group walk off into the forest. When they were out of sight and his surrounding became quiet, Luffy grew a small tick mark on his head.

"Usopp you're not dead. Get up dumbass, we're going!" scolded Luffy as he kicked Usopp's downed body to jolt him from his expiry. "Let's go explore the monster filled wilderness. It's like an adventure!"

And with that said, Usopp once again played dead. Looks like they were going to be the last group back.

* * *

Chopper and Sanji had been walking through the woods for a while now. No one had tried to scare them much to the relief of Chopper and the boredom of Sanji who held the flashlight while Chopper stayed close behind him.

Walking past shadowy bushes and through owl screeches, the pair began to wonder if something was ever going to pop out. Chopper let his guard down all too quick.

"**Boooo!"** yelled a very convincing ghost as smoke began to emerge from behind her.

"A GHOST!" yelled Chopper as he jumped into Sanji's arms.

The female ghost laughed evilly at the small teen's antics as she creepily retreated back to her hiding place.

Grinning and looking his blonde friend in the eyes while still being held, Chopper said while wiping a cold sweat from his brow, "Thanks. You saved me."

Sanji wasn't amused the way the ghost was. He dropped the scared doctor on his ass. "You aren't a girl so man up. Like I'd actually comfort a scared guy. Idiot."

Chopper crying at what his friend said to him yelled, "Then comfort your friend damnit! I'm scared! Like a reindeer in head lights!"

"Where did you get reindeer from?" asked a confused Sanji with a raised swirly eyebrow.

"I DON'T KNOW I'M TERRIFIED DAMNIT!" yelled a flailing Chopper as he ran off back towards the resort.

A flash of Robin passed his mind before Sanji felt fear settle into his soul. "Shit. Wait up Chopper! Don't get lost!"

* * *

Franky and Vivi were walking through the woods as if it was a crowded street in the city. No fears and fruitful conversation.

"So you're rich huh? That's pretty cool" said Franky as he and Vivi walked side by side past trees and bushes. He held the flashlight while looking straight ahead. Vivi was looking off to the side as she replied.

"It's okay. But I've always been treated differently because of it. It kind of sucks if you think of it like that."

"But you can buy a super battleship or a rocket" cheered Franky loudly which caused Vivi to purse her lips.

"_They're all the same. Always thinking about what you can buy or how much you can spend_" complained a disheartened blunette. "_I was hoping they would be different_."

"Hm? I'm surprised that I haven't heard of you then. No big deal though. You can hang out with us if you'd like. Luffy and the rest don't really care about a person's background so you won't be treated any differently" stated Franky plainly as he kept looking ahead.

Vivi turned to look at him with shock plastered on her face. Never has anyone said that about her. Even if she wasn't sure if it was entirely true. "_They did seem fun and really close though_" she thought as they walked a little more in a content silence.

"Argg. Brains" they heard in the distance. Stopping abruptly, the flashlight began to shake. Vivi walked a little more before turning around to see why Franky stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

Just then a decaying hand clamped down on her shoulder from behind with another moan. Taking a step forward and turning around, she noticed the zombie's hand still stuck on her shoulder. But the rest of the body stood a few feet behind her moaning about brains.

Vivi was scared but she was trying her best to control it. "_Okay, I have a light and Franky. This isn't real_" she thought before she was brought back to reality.

"AHHHHH" screamed Franky in an out of place high pitched scream. His eyes bulged out of his head at the sight of the detached hand. "Super Scary!" he continued before making a break for it with the group flashlight.

Staring at his retreating back for a second, the situation didn't set in for Vivi until the area she was in began to get darker. She heard one final moan before she realized what had happened.

Breaking off in a sprint for her life, Vivi called out to Franky in anger and fear. "Hey you said we can all be friends! How the hell are you going to abandon me to get killed and eaten by a zombie in the dark right after saying that! Franky!?"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Yohohoho, Yohahoho" a bored skeleton ominously sang leaning against a large tree. He had scared many people with just his creepy singing alone. He perked up however when he heard familiar voices.

"Oh! Is that Luffy and Usopp. This will be fun. Get ready to piss yourself. And a skull joke!"

* * *

A flock of birds violently flew out of their trees from the constant screams coming from all over the forest. They flew over Zoro and Robin who were still holding hands and walking comfortably through the woods.

"Um Zoro? The trip's location isn't close to a highway. I think we're lost" said Robin as she looked around at her surroundings. "Plus we haven't run into any monsters yet."

"Nah. This is where all the monsters are hiding" bullshitted the green haired man as he about faced and started walking again. "We'll find some soon."

"_Right that's why you just turned around"_ chuckled Robin to herself as she inched closer to Zoro.

"But I don't want to. I'm scared of monsters" said Robin with a plain tone.

"Really? I didn't expect you to be. You don't sound scared."

"That's because I have you" she smiled as Robin's shoulder was now brushing against Zoro's. "But I'm terrified. So scary" shuddered the woman next to her friend.

Blushing furiously at the contact, Zoro quickly brushed the thoughts away by clearing his throat. "Oh really? Then I'll try my best to protect you."

"Then can I lead the way because there aren't any Zoo's near the resort" pointed out Robin as they stood in front of a monkey den.

"Wah. How the-…" began Zoro as he turned around abruptly with a grunt and scowl. "I can find a way back. Don't worry."

"If we keep getting lost, we might get eaten by bears. Or even those monkeys if they get out." Robin said excitedly as if that was a good thing.

"Don't act happy about that chance!" complained Zoro as they continued to walk through the woods.

"Well it's better than the monsters. At least then, we just get ripped to shreds and eaten by normal animals. I hate scary monsters" continued Robin but this time she described their possible deaths plainly.

"Knock that off!"

After a few more minutes of walking in silence and Zoro finally allowing Robin to lead the way, she finally asked the question that's been on her mind.

"So why did you assume I wasn't afraid of monsters?"

"Huh? What are you on about" Zoro replied trying to ignore the question.

"You heard me. Come on. Answer seriously" spurred on the blackette.

Walking in silence as he tried to get the courage and words to answer, Zoro's tone became content. "I guess it's because you're so strong. And kind. You'd probably be too busy keeping Chopper safe from monsters to have time to be afraid" he said.

Staring in awe at seeing this side of Zoro, Robin let a light tint of pink coat her tanned cheeks before answering with an "Oh."

"Now I get a question!" blurted out Zoro which earned him a chuckle from Robin.

"You can just ask it Zoro. I don't have to give you permission to ask a question weirdo" laughed Robin earning a grunt from Zoro.

"Why do you baby Chopper? Do you like him or something?" blurted out Zoro again. He was looking away from Robin and into the darkened distance. The forest still as dark as ever except for the flashlight Robin now held.

Zoro's question caught her off guard and she stopped her laughing. She looked over to him to see him awkwardly looking in the opposite direction. Seeing this, she began laughing again.

"What's so funny!" asked a defenseless Zoro thinking she was laughing at him.

"You thinking that I like Chopper. That's what's funny. Chopper? He just a friend. I might baby him but that's only because he's so little. Like a cute child" Robin explained before laughing again.

"_Just a friend huh? Then I wonder-…_"thought Zoro before Robin cut him off. "What happened? You get jealous?"

Stiffening slightly at this, Zoro disregarded his thoughts. "What. Me? No. It was just annoying so I was curious" avoided the embarrassed swordsman.

"I see" answered Robin as all of their friends except Brook came into view from the forest. They waved at the two before Robin turned to look at Zoro who was still nervous. "You're a terrible liar Zoro. And it's not Chopper. I like someone else. And you were right. I faked being scared" grinned the woman shocking the green haired teen.

"Wah-.. But then" recoiled Zoro still baffled by what he heard.

"Thanks for comforting me. Even if we were too lost to find any monsters" teased Robin as they fully emerged from the wilderness.

"ROBIN! Did Zoro touch you inappropriately when the monsters came? Let me know and I'll deal with him" shouted an excited Sanji.

"No. It's okay Sanji. I wasn't touched. And there weren't any monsters since we got lost. A lot" answered a smiling Robin.

"Ohh. Why are you blushing Zoro" asked a sly looking Usopp.

"It's not a blush! Its me struggling not to cut you up and kill you" argued an embarrassed Zoro. "Luffy let's head back to the room" Zoro said as he turned around to Luffy running off. "_That's weird. But he can take care of himself" _thought Zoro before turning around with a scowl. "I'm heading back!"

Everyone watched him walk away with his hands stubbornly in his pocket. Usopp and Chopper looked at each other in confusion while the rest of the crew looked back to Robin.

"So you didn't run into any monsters? That must have been a boring trial of courage for you then" asked Vivi feeling bad for her new friend.

"No. It wasn't boring at all. It was actually kind of fun" smiled Robin earning her an "Oh" from a slightly confused Vivi.

"Let's all head back. I've cried enough for one night" said Usopp as he and Chopper began walking towards their suite.

"By the way Usopp what's that smell? Is that you?" Chopper asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" the wet teen sulked as he and Chopper walked ahead of the group.

"Speaking of crying, you guys should have heard Franky scream!" laughed Vivi as she started walking with Sanji and Robin who were waiting for the girl to continue the story.

"Oi! It's not that funny. She's exaggerating" yelled Franky as they laughed at what he did. "Exaggerating, I tell ya. SUPER EXAGERATTING!

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** So how did you like the rest of the crew? They're all in character, yeah? Was it funny? How about that Vivi set up? She's fitting in nicely I hope.

Drop a review and let me know how you felt or ask me questions! I'll definitely get back to you. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and soon you all soon!

**5/1/16**

Chapters 1-4 are edited


	5. What Game Are You Playing At?

**Author's Note: **Hello! We are back to the main storyline. That is Luffy and Nami! Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4. Not many people read/reviewed it but NO MATTER! It coincided with chapter 3 so that's why there wasn't much Luffy, Nami, or Usopp. But back to the main pairing! All rights reserved. Storyline in mine of course haha. Kind of a long chapter so make sure to have your snacks ready!

* * *

Slipping her final arm into her hoodie sleeve, Nami flipped her hair over her shoulder as she checked herself in the mirror. _"I wonder if he'll like this outfit" _thought the orangette thinking of Luffy. A light blush shaded her cheeks before she shook it away, confused as to why she cared if he liked her outfit. Her mind soon drifted to thoughts of her time with him.

"_I wonder why he asked me to go with them. It's not like I'm a part of their group" _she thoughtas her mind flashed back to earlier that day.

**Flashback**

"Oi Nami" called Luffy as he walked over to Nami balancing an inhuman amount of food on his breakfast tray. In comparison to Nami's two eggs, his plate could feed a starving army. Looking from the mountain of food to Luffy's eyes, the orangette offered a calm "Hm."

Luffy stopped in front of her and offered a sheepish grin. "So, last night was practically like your initiation into the crew. I'm the leader so I say you're in. We're all going to an amusement park later today and as the newest member, you must attend."

Smiling at his reasoning for her attending, Nami decided to play along with a smirk. "Is that what that was yesterday? Pretty crappy initiation if you ask me. A trial of courage? Baby stuff. No eating bugs or cash donation?"

"Well the bugs are yet to come of course. Our hazing for the crew isn't hardcore like a prison initiation so I didn't find it necessary to tell you that you were being tested" Luffy smiled as he laughed at his own joke.

Nami flinched slightly at what he had said but quickly hid it behind a stoic expression. She offered him a smile as she walked past him. "Why not? Sounds fun but you'd better not puke on me when we go on rides."

Luffy looked at her in shock that she had agreed. His long shot actual paid off. Was this an omnipotent story beyond his control? Deciding to appreciate her positive response, he offered a wink. "Awesome. Meet at room 275 later."

She just offered him a wave from over her head as she left Luffy to his food. He just watched her retreating figure. "_Let the games begin._"

**Flashback End **

"_Might as well start living a little and stop worrying about the why's in life. I hate to admit that that idiot said something that got to me so much._ _Since I got permission from _him _to come on this trip, I might as well have fun_" Nami thought while walking out of her room towards her new 'friends'.

* * *

Luffy was sitting on his bed fully dressed and dawning his straw hat. He was grinning foolishly but it spread across his face in an almost infectious way. It seemed like forever since he went somewhere that didn't condone the apparel. Another reason for him to hate school.

"Thanks for fixing my baby Usopp. Even if you were the one that tried to ruin her" Luffy thanked as he glanced over to a bruised but dismissing Usopp.

"No problem Captain. It was the least I could do. Even though I didn't break it in the first place" he said while mumbling the last part and rubbing the giant bump on his head.

Brook recoiled at the memory of Luffy's punishment. "I was so scared for you that my eyes could have bugged out of their sockets. Oh wait, I don't have eyes. Skull Joke! Yohohoh" he jested earning a boastful laugh from Chopper and Sanji.

Sanji was most likely laughing at Usopp for taking the blame for the hat. Sometimes it was good to have a rash and stubborn captain. All it took was throwing the long nosed teen under the bus for Luffy to believe it unconditionally and dish out some punishment.

"You're not a skeleton anymore so those don't work anymore!" shouted Usopp clearly still pissed that Brook scared him so bad yesterday. He had to throw out those pants to hide the evidence. That and they were ruined.

After that comment, the world around Brook seemed to fall apart and crash. His eyes turned cold and serious before he spoke. "My life was over when I became a skeleton. But now that I can't be funny anymore, my life has truly ended."

"Damnit what did I say asshole" complained Usopp getting flashbacks of that fateful night. Meanwhile, Chopper was on the floor in the fetal position due to the banter.

"I'm laughing so hard, I'm gonna asphyxiate. Get a doctor!" called a hysteric Chopper. This just earned a calm, "You're the doctor" from Zoro as he sat on the floor and leaned against the bed Luffy was on.

"Asphyxiate? Is that a food?" asked a confused Luffy.

"Idiot" sweatdropped Sanji as everyone but Usopp chuckled at their friend's foolishness. All the while, Luffy just looked around not knowing what he said wrong.

Putting down his phone from his ear and putting it in his pocket, Franky turned to his friends and quitted them down. "Oi everyone, Robin, Vivi, and strangely Nami are coming into the room now. You all ready to go?"

Somehow smiling wider than before, Luffy sat up from his bed. "Yosh. I'm ready."

"Ready for what? What're you planning with Nami? Eh?" inquired a sly looking Franky. Luffy defended saying he just meant ready to go but Sanji wrapped his arm around the teens shoulder.

"Listen Luffy. Don't tell her too much. Stay mysterious. That mystery will keep her interested."

"Whoa! Sanji's smooth?" questioned Chopper.

"Yeah I know how to play the game. All about playing the game" he coolly said earning a starry eyed coo from Chopper.

Walking into the room, Vivi, Robin and Nami walked past Franky who opened the door to let them in. Without missing a beat, Sanji's eyes took the form of hearts as he launched himself at the girls.

"Vivi-Chwan, Nami-Swan! My favorite color is blue, I'm a fantastic cook and heir to "The Baratie" restaurant, I am trained in taekwondo, and I'll love you forev-…" rambled on a love sick Sanji before getting hit on the back of the head by an annoyed Zoro. "Idiot cook."

Chopper, and Luffy sweatdropped at Sanji's actions. "_Mystery huh? He just told them his life story right away. Idiot cook_" they both thought in unison before agreeing with what Zoro called him.

Robin offered Zoro a smile as thanks to which he just looked away awkwardly. She went to say something to him but Sanji sent a kick towards him which he rolled to the other side of the bed to avoid. They began to trade blows and insults as everyone else converged on the exit.

"Okay everyone's ready? Let's go" shouted Vivi with an eccentric fist pump as they all walked out of the room leaving behind the arguing two who eventually, though fighting to see who could get through the door first, caught up quickly. They were all joking and laughing as they introduced themselves to Nami. Her smile never faltering much to Luffy's satisfaction.

"_This is nice. I mean so far but things aren't always as they appear_." Nami thought. She wanted to drop her guard and have unequivocal fun but she knew that was never the safe thing to do.

It was about noon so the sun was high in the sky when the group began to exit the building. The sun's rays split past the forest trees in a dance of illumination that invited a great new day. It was as if the endless darkness from the night before was a fading haze. Like a fleeting nightmare, waning from memory.

The group walked on the concrete path around the resort's welcome sign and garden until they came across a fully loaded stretch SUV.

Brook let out an impressed whistle and Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky ogled over it with dinner plate sized eyes. Nami couldn't help but giggle at their childish antics along with Robin. Vivi just smiled at the sight of her pleased friends.

"You guys paid for the tickets so this is my treat" Vivi smiled as she placed her hands on her hips proudly.

"Damn. We got the tickets for free but thanks" stated Zoro flatly as he walked closer to inspect the car. Franky was already examining under the hood and fanboying over the V8 engine and aluminum cylinder heading.

"This car is SUPERR! The Thousand Sonny models are always top grade! It's good Zoro got lost last night so we could get this baby for the ride to the park" cheered Franky earning a scowl from his green haired friend.

"Shut your mouth you grease monkey. We knew about the park beforehand" Zoro yelled before muttering "bastard" under his breath.

"Quit you're bitchin moss head. Get in the car, we're leaving" Sanji called with his head poked over the opened car door as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder signaling for his friend to get in the car.

Grunting at his friend's order but complying none the less, Zoro and the rest of the group piled into the car. Luffy sat in the back left of the car near the window with Nami next to him and Brook next to her. Vivi was driving with Franky at shotgun and Zoro and Robin were in the captain seats behind them with Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper behind them. Lucky for the group, Vivi was rich so the car they were able to get fit the large crew comfortably.

"Road trip road trip!" sang Usopp and Chopper much to Sanji's annoyance. Zoro just watched out of the window, Robin was reading a book while Brook hummed along with Chopper and Usopp. Vivi and Franky idly chatted while she drove along with Sanji who talked from behind.

Luffy just looked out the window while Nami took in the groups atmosphere. "_So warm. So light hearted. I could get used to this_" she thought with a smile before turning to Luffy. He noticed this and glanced over to her without moving his head from the windows direction.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Is it food!? Sweet, seconds" asked Luffy before thinking aloud in a plain tone.

Ignoring the slightly gross comment from the teen, Nami just shook her head. "No it's not that weirdo. You've got something on your head is more accurate. What's with the hat?"

Everyone in the car who knew the story tensed slightly thinking the orangette was making fun of Luffy's hat. Luffy just looked out the window as if he was recalling a distant, bitter sweat time. The expression in his eyes looked like they were looking miles away. Something Nami took note as being mesmerizing but sadly, as quick as she saw that was as quick as the hat's shadow hid his eyes from view.

"This hat" began Luffy as he watched the sunlight pass through the spacing in between his fingers. "Is the most important thing in my life. Besides my friends of course. I can't wear it in school so that explains why you haven't seen it."

"_Nice job keeping the mystery Luffy. That's right. Play the game_" Sanji thought as he assumed his captain was done talking. He would soon be disappointed in his student but hey, he wasn't that good at 'playing the game' either.

"I never knew my mom since she died when I was born but my dad; well he wasn't exactly father of the year. He was never around and when he was, the bastard made it clear that he didn't want me. Always busy with his 'work'. Eventually, he left for work but never came home. Just up and disappeared. Asshole if you ask me." Luffy took a shaky breath as he recalled the rest of the story, pausing in the process. He always had a knack for getting too comfortable around his friends.

Nami stayed quiet after learning that the man in front of her was an orphan. She realized how little she actual knew about the guy and she didn't know if she was in any position to prod him for more details. Her silence seemed to be all Luffy needed as he continued to explain. Everyone else in the car who knew the story stayed quiet as well out of respect and Vivi, who was also new listened while driving.

"The hat though is all I've got left from my adopted father Shanks. He was an amazing person. Always laughing and trying to make me smile. He taught me how to truly be a man and protect the people I care about. He left me his hat when he had disappeared, leaving me with my grandfather. I still don't know why he had to leave. Something about work but that excuse isn't new. Seems like everyone leaves in my life and now, well I live alone."

Nami looked stunned to say the least. She was quiet the whole story and the playful banter the car was previously filled with died down to a solemn silence. "_I guess other people have it pretty rough too_" thought Nami.

Noticing the atmosphere, Luffy decided that as the group's leader, he had to right the ship. Offering her a smile, his voice took on a more upbeat tone. "But hey, at least I've got my friends. I've got them, my hat, and now you. So everything's okay."

Nami was now even more shocked at the reaction of Luffy. To think someone with such a past could smile so freely. That someone who should have abandonment issues was so open and willing to make friends and be happy. It was truly moving and Nami felt herself wanting to be like that. Like him. She smiled before she said "You're amazing."

She blushed at the slip of tongue but Luffy didn't seem to notice. "That goes for you too Vivi. You're my precious friend and I'll protect you forever. And don't you forget it. Now crank some tunes, it's too tense in here!" he shouted which garnered a cheer from everyone else. The electricity in the air was refilled astonishingly and it was as if nothing happened. But Nami knew otherwise.

"_Protect us forever huh? Luffy I wish but it's not that simple. But you are amazing so maybe someday…._" she thought as she watched as everyone sang along to the radio in carefree elation.

* * *

After about a half hour of driving, Vivi parked towards the front of the park and everyone piled out of Sonny. Luffy and the rest stretched as they gathered themselves. Chopper was puking into a bag since he apparently wasn't very good with transportation. Robin was rubbing his back to help him out much to Zoro and Sanji's jealousy.

"Let's go! Off to the deadliest ride we can find!" shouted Luffy as he lead the group to the entrance. At his comment, Chopper threw up violently one more time. He wasn't ready for this and he knew it.

"I'm gonna die. This is terrible" complained the small teen as he was handed gum and water by Vivi to wash the puke from his mouth. "Yeah me too. I've suddenly come down with the 'I can't go on any dangerous rides' disease. Sorry guys. I'll sit this one out" cowered Usopp as he tried to sneak back into the truck.

Getting caught by Zoro who picked him up by his hood with one hand like it was nothing, Usopp couldn't help but sob lightly as they walked past the front entrance and up to the first roller coaster of the day. There weren't enough seats for all of them at once since other people were also on line so they went in groups.

Zoro, Chopper, Franky, Robin and Brook got to go first. Luffy, Vivi, Sanji, Usopp, and Nami were next but while they waited on line, they were able to listen as their friends got locked in. "I might throw up on you" commented Chopper to Robin who just offered him a reassuring smile. "You'd better not! Robin doesn't need to smell like that Chopper!" scolded Zoro. Robin looked over to him with a hurt face.

"So you wouldn't like me if I smelled like throw up?" she questioned with puppy dog eyes. Zoro's face took on a light pink shade much to his dislike. "I didn't say THAAAA-!" he began to say before the ride shot them off at top speed making him yell in surprise.

As the next car rode up to a stop, the rest of the crew piled in. Luffy and Nami in the front with the rest in the rows behind them. Nami looked slightly nervous and Luffy noticed it so he decided to poke fun.

"Apparently princess, this ride is newly constructed so it may have a few screws loose" joked Luffy with a smirk scaring the orangette to his side.

"What does that mean!?" she faintly said as she began to feel lightheaded.

"Oh well I found all of these. Do you think they're important?" asked the brunette as he unfolded his shirt to reveal dozens of nuts, bolts, and screws. His eyes showed innocence, as if he truly wasn't sure but his smile told a different story. Nami however was too afraid to notice.

"Ohhh shit. Luffy what the hell! Of course those are import-!" began Nami before the ride jolted them forward with a startling acceleration. It wiped around curves and loops and rattled all the way. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" she screamed as she closed her eyes in fear.

Luffy while screaming in excitement placed a hand on hers as they went down a steep drop in an attempt to comfort her. She still screamed but her eyes were now open. Horror was still evident but there was also joy. But mostly fear.

When Luffy's hand wrapped around hers, she felt a surge of safety envelope her body. As if his hand could save her if this ride decided to derail and launch high up and out of the park. She realized that was impossible so the feeling felt strange to her.

With the ride coming to a halt, Luffy offered his hand to help her out of the ride. She groggily took it and got out of the metallic death trap. "Why didn't we die? All those bolts. Stupid bolts" she complained feeling drained from her fear.

"Oh those" Luffy said. "I brought those from the resort. Took them from all the room service carts. I thought it'd be funny to give you a little scare." Grinning at himself, Nami wasn't amused.

"Jerk! I was scared shitless. Who does that!" she scolded as she punched him on the top of his head. Upon contact, Luffy let out a childish whine in protest of the reprimand. Apologizing and rubbing his head, Luffy noticed Nami begin to shake.

"Oi, Nami. I'm so sorry. Don't cry, I-…" he began before he was cut off by Nami's robust laugh. She laughed for a while much to the confusion of the young martial artist. As she calmed down, she grabbed hold of Luffy's arm and began to walk.

"You got me good Luffy. What's next" she asked. Vivi and Usopp walked past them to meet up with their friends as Sanji offered Luffy a nod filled with pride. Luffy nodded back as he turned to Nami.

"Well let's meet up with everyone else and decide from there, yeah?" he said. Nami nodded and their eyes locked for a moment before they separated. He walked down the metal steps with Nami next to him looking away embarrassed that she held his arm like that.

"_Why did I do that? I'm not some school fangirl!"_ Nami scolded in her mind. "_But hey. This is the nicest date I've ever been on with a guy. Wait date. This isn't a date?! Is it?_" the orangette panicked mentally before she glanced over at Luffy. They happened to both glance over at the same time causing the girl to blush and avert her gaze while Luffy smirked to himself.

They quickly made it to the bottom where their friends were supposed to be waiting but they soon noticed that a few people were missing.

"Oi, where's moss head?" asked a confused Sanji as he only noticed Chopper, Franky, Robin, and Brook.

"We don't know. He said he had to use the bathroom and then, when we went to look for him at the bathrooms, he wasn't there" replied Franky crossing his arms as the rest of the group arrived.

"You let the guy whose beyond clueless with directions go to the bathroom by himself? What did you expect?" inquired Usopp who was shocked at his friend's carelessness. "_Damnit how come Zoro gets to avoid these rides!?_"

"Maybe he fell into the toilet and got flushed to the sewers. Quick grab a plunger. Zoro, we're coming!" yelled a panicked Chopper as he went to run off towards the bathroom.

Catching his arm before the teen could get far, Luffy pulled Chopper back to the group. "As cool as that would be Chopper, Zoro can handle himself. The rest of us can go have some fun while he's lost. If you find him great, if not, then we meet up at the exit at 8. Got it?" Luffy asked though it was more of an order.

The rest of the group, happy that they could still have fun nodded before walking off together towards the next ride. "We should have known Zoro was gonna get lost. He needs a bell around his neck. Yohohoh" laughed Brook with an agreeing Chopper. "Last day here everyone! Let's park it up!" Franky yelled earning excited cheers from his friends as they walked off.

Luffy walked up to a zoned out Robin before catching her attention saying, "You can go look for him if you want. Get away from the group and all."

Robin looked up to him with a shocked look before mirroring his smile and walking off to look for the man. Luffy watched her walk away satisfied that he set that in motion. Hopefully Zoro wouldn't screw it up again. Looking back to his group that was now pretty far away joking around, Luffy noticed Nami waited for him.

Raising a curious eyebrow, Luffy entangled his fingers and relaxed his hands behind his head. "So you waited, huh?" he asked with mock surprise.

"Don't let it get to your head."

Smiling at her response, the straw hat wearing teen asked, "What do you say we ditch them and go off on our own?"

Nami looked to be pondering the question before letting a sly smile dawn her lips. "Should I be worried about being alone with you? Will it be a PG-13 experience?" Luffy let out a chuckle at her teasing and shrugged his shoulders.

Nami's eyes shone with spirit as she looked to Luffy with the same sly smile. "That's enough of an answer for me I guess. Let's go" she said as she started walking off. Luffy just watched her walk off as he felt the pang from an unfamiliar sensation in his stomach. Disregarding it, he jogged to catch up with the orangette with a thought. "_I wonder who's actually playing the game here._"

* * *

**Robin and Zoro**

Robin had been walking around for a good 15 minutes. She was starting to wonder if Zoro was still even in the park. "_Seriously, how can someone be this bad with directions? And people say woman can't drive. I'd hate to see Zoro trying to drive and getting lost_" she thought as she stood in an open area while she looked around.

As if a messenger from the heavens delivered it on a silver platter, Robin caught sight of green hair. She noticed Zoro standing in front of a giant park map. He was clearly thinking of something because he looked uncomfortable and he was scratching his head with a scowl.

"Damnit I've been past this sign like seven times and it's not helping" the blackette heard him yell in frustration causing her to laugh a bit. Quickly, his words sunk in and she sweatdropped at the fact that he passed the same sign seven times. How was that humanly possible?

She walked up to him from behind and said, "You look a little lost. Need help?" Zoro turned around surprised but still with the same aggravated look on his face. He noticed it was Robin but that didn't help his mood.

"This park is like a damn maze. Definitely not safe for children. I mean seriously" he complained expecting her to agree with him. Robin chuckled at him before pursing her lips and answering him.

"Funny since there's probably a higher chance of you getting lost than kids. How old are you again?" This didn't improve Zoro's mood but Robin couldn't miss this chance to poke fun. Zoro turned around with a "Tsk" and began studying the map again.

"I'm not lost woman. They're just minor setbacks. What're you doing here anyway? Where's everyone else?" he stated before glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

Robin decided to let his ridiculous "minor setback" comment slide as she walked closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind in an attempt to get his mind off of being lost. "I'm here to find you of course. Everyone else is having fun since they assumed you could handle yourself."

Zoro was tense from Robin being draped on him but answered with a challenging smirk. "Oh so you didn't think I could handle myself? Jokes on you Robin" he said leaving Robin slightly taken back. She grinned after composing herself and answered honestly.

"That's not it. I just figured now we can enjoy ourselves alone. Come on let's have fun. Or do you wanna spend the whole day at an amusement park getting lost over and over again?" she teased as she let go of the swordsman.

"Setbacks damnit. Minor setbacks" he protested with a pout. It wasn't his fault this place was an unsolvable maze. "_Wait did she say alone? Shit does that mean something romantic?" _Zoro thought panicked.

"Right, right. Well let's pretend that's not a load of bull. Come on, let's ride the merry-go-round" Robin said with a grin as she grabbed Zoro's hand much to his embarrassment and led the man to the ride.

If someone could describe a funnier image, Robin had never met them. Zoro and her were riding bejeweled pink horses while holding hands as the ride rotated and played princess music. The look on Zoro's face was that of annoyance, embarrassment, and disbelief.

"_How could I let this woman make me ride something like this? Thank god Sanji's not here. I'd never hear the end of it"_ he thought with a scowl as he looked at the woman next to him who was smiling and laughing. He met her with a smile and soon noticed that their hands were still intertwined. Something Zoro was getting used to.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Holy Shit! Oi, is that Zoro on the merry-go-round!" screamed a shocked Sanji as he pointed at the ride before a crowd of people got in the way. Brook, Chopper and Franky looked but saw nothing.

"Zoro on a girly ride like that? Can't picture it" Franky said matter of factly as he turned back to Vivi who was looking at a mini map and planning their next ride.

"Zoro on a pink or purple pony? If I saw that, I'd die of laughter. If only I was still dead, then I wouldn't have to worry. Skull joke. Yohoho!" laughed Brook earning a thump on the head from Usopp who seemed to hate skeletal form Brook.

"Forget that! Where is Luffy and Nami! They're gone! They could have crashed on a roller coaster. We have to find them! I'ma comin!" Chopper yelled as he began to speed off. Franky grabbed him by the shirt collar without looking away from the map stopping the smaller teen in his tracks. Before Chopper could protest, Sanji pointed out that everyone else noticed the pair's absence around twenty minutes ago.

If Chopper was ever shocked in his life, this topped that. The realization seemed to make his world fall apart and crumble into millions of fragments and shards. "H-... how could I not have noticed. I'M A DOCTOR DAMNIT!" he yelled ashamed.

"Why does that matter?" Vivi asked with a chuckle and confusion in her tone. Usopp and Brook just laughed at this before they heard Sanji scream. "WHERE IS ROBIN-CHWAN!?"

"_You didn't notice that this whole time?"_ Franky thought with disbelief. "_Only an idiot wouldn't notice that."_

"Oh! Your right. I didn't notice her missing either. I'm a terrible doctor" Chopper sobbed as his disgrace level increased.

"_Chopper too?!"_ Franky yelled in his mind. How could his friends be that clueless about their surroundings? Seriously it's been like three rides already.

"And my woman sensing abilities that I'm so proud of must be worse than I thought. I'm a terrible excuse for a man!" Sanji sobbed with Chopper.

"You're both idiots" Usopp deadpanned while Brook chuckled in agreement.

* * *

**7:30 (Luffy and Nami)**

Nami and Luffy laughed in unison as they walked through crowds of people. "I wonder how room service must have reacted to all their carts falling apart" Nami laughed earning a chuckle from Luffy.

As their laughter died down, Luffy and Nami's eyes met. They exchanged smiles before Luffy spoke. He made seem like what he was about to say would be the most important things to ever be said. Ever. "So did you have fun today?"

Nami looked at him with a grin. "That's a stupid question. Of course I did. With all the rides, free food which by the way, I don't know how the hell you're not as fat as a house, and the giant stuffed Mikan you won me, how could I not have fun?"

"Speaking of which, this amusement park has some weird prizes. I swear I saw a giant karate penguin in a kids hands." Luffy joked earning a cackle form the orangette.

"So we got time for one more ride?" she asked with hope in her eyes. Luffy knew he couldn't say no so he just shrugged. "Well I am the captain so if I'm a little late, they can't leave without us. One more."

Nami's face brightened and she practically jumped for joy. She grabbed Luffy's hand and led him towards the Ferris wheel. Luffy had seen this in a few movies but forgot what that meant. _"Is this the part where we kiss or is it when the murderer finishes off her victim?_" Luffy thought with a chill running down his spine. "_Let's hope for the best, I guess._"

Nami and Luffy waited on line for a few minutes before they were ready to go on. Luffy winked to the operator and like they knew each other forever, the man knew exactly what Luffy needed. He nodded and pointed to the cart that had a '95' on it.

"Let's ride in this one" Luffy insisted as he led Nami to the red and orange cart. Nami looked at him confused that he was so adamant about that cart but didn't protest. Luffy and the orangette piled in and the ride began to move.

After a minute of content silence, Luffy looked to Nami. He wasn't dead yet so he assumed he was in the clear. She was looking out the gated window amazed at the view as soft carnival music played in the background and Luffy began to speak.

"Nami" he said getting the girls attention. "Since the moment I saw you, you've peaked my interest. I used to think it was you're out of place frowns or just the fact that you're drop dead gorgeous" he continued making the girl across from him blush furiously.

Luffy was also blushing madly but the goofy expression he had on his face showed that he was trying his best to deal with the situation. "But I realize now that it's something else. Something even rarer. When you smile, Nami, it's like the sunrise. It's like nothing else in the world and I'd go out of my way just to catch a glimpse of it. And now that I got to know you, I realized how much fun you are and I really like that" he finished. Nami was now as red as a tomato and she was looking out the window. "_My first confession! Holy shit_" she thought anxiously.

She realized that they stopped up there and the view was now stunning. Thousands of stars were in view but that didn't take away from what was happening in front of her right now. She looked at the crescent moon that was high above the sky and realized that she too was high above the ground.

Looking to Luffy, she noticed he was leaning in for a kiss. She knew that _he _couldn't see her from way up here but still, kissing Luffy now just felt wrong to her. "_This sucks because I think I do like him_" Nami thought with a frown. Nami looked at him and found herself leaning in too.

They were less than an inch apart and Nami could feel his breath on her face. It sent goose bumps down her spine but she knew this wasn't the right time. She would need to be completely honest with him first.

Tilting her face away from Luffy's, Luffy realized that the kiss wasn't coming so he opened his eyes. When he noticed Nami looking away uncomfortably, he couldn't help but frown.

"So this _is _the part where you murder me. Shit why are movies always so cruel?" he asked himself aloud earning a confused look from Nami.

"What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well in movies, this is either the part where the main characters kiss or when the slasher chick finally murders her victim. I was hoping for option one but I guess I wasn't so lucky. I'm not going to die easily though so good luck" Luffy said seemingly serious.

Nami sat silent before letting out a roaring laugh. "_How can a guy turn such an awkward situation into one so light hearted that fast_?" Nami thought as she continued to laugh.

When the orangette calmed down, her gaze met the straw hat wearer and she asked curiously. "You're not serious right?"

Wanting to say yes and be honest, Luffy saw the playful look in Nami's eyes and decided against it. "Nah, you don't look crazy enough for murder. Just a little beheading would be fine for you I assume."

"Well of course. I need a trophy to take home with me after all" Nami laughed as she noticed they were nearing the ground.

"I understand that it's too soon. I can wait" Luffy said taking the playful nature out of the air. Nami looked at him before smiling. "_He can wait huh? Luffy, you're too good for me. Stop making it hard to deny myself these feelings._"

"Good. Let's go yeah? Everyone's probably waiting" Nami said as her and Luffy stood up. Nami grabbed Luffy's hand and they walked out of the cart and past the operator who gave Luffy a nod. The martial artist knew what the guy thought happened up there but he was just happy he wasn't murdered and his kiss was still a possibility.

* * *

**Meanwhile (Zoro and Robin)**

Robin and Zoro had been holding hands the entire day. Not that either of them were complaining but it confused Zoro to no end. "_I thought she said that she liked some other guy. So why is she holding my hand? Does she know about how I feel? Is she teasing me?" _Zoro thought as he glanced over to a smiling Robin.

She was humming a little tune and licking her ice-cream every once and a while. She soon noticed the look she was getting from Zoro and tilted her head. "What is it? You want some? I told you to get your own ice-cream but I guess you can have a little. Here" the woman said as she tilted the cone towards Zoro.

"_Indirect kiss_" flashed through Zoro's mind as he blushed slightly. He looked from the cone to Robin a few times before looking away embarrassed. "I don't like vanilla" he lied not knowing what else to say.

Robin just stared at the back of his head before smirking. She then put a playful smirk on her face and looked away with a scoff. "Who doesn't like vanilla? Seriously that's like not liking oxygen. Do you want to suffocate?"

Zoro who heard this couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How are those two things the same, weirdo?" he scoffed.

"They're both things you need to live duh. And you're the weirdo for not liking vanilla" she teased. "Seriously, you didn't want your own and I still offered to share. Why can't you be normal and like vanilla."

Zoro just looked at her dumbfounded and mouth agape. What was with her obsession with vanilla ice-cream? Zoro kept walking not knowing what to say but Robin stopped. Zoro didn't notice until his arm pulled from not being able to walk with the intermingled woman.

"What the-… Robin what's up? Why'd you stop walking? You hurt?" he asked as he stood in front of her confused. The blackette just stood there wordless. "Do you want me to car-.." he began to offer before Robin cut him off.

"About last night. Why haven't you asked about who the guy I liked is?" Robin asked sounding slightly offended. Zoro instantly took on a shade of pink as he took in a stunned breath.

"Wha-… what's this about all of a sudden?" he asked not getting an answer from Robin. He looked at her and seeing as she was waiting for an answer, he steeled himself and responded. "I didn't think it was my business."

This caught the woman off guard and it left a sharp but strange feeling in her stomach. "Not your business? So you didn't care?" she asked slightly hurt.

"What the… No I… well….. Of course I care dumbass" he hectically answered as his blush only intensified.

Robin looked at him assessing the situation but before she could continue, she saw a weird look cross Zoro's face. "What game are you playing at anyway? Who's the guy that you like and why do you wanna tell me so bad" he mumbled causing Robin to give him a, "Hm?" That didn't seem to be the answer Zoro wanted.

"WHAT ARE WE? WHAT AM I TO YOU" he shouted accidentally causing some bystanders to look and Robin's eyes to widen.

He took a step back not intending for it to come out so harsh but Robin had already acted. "You're the guy that I like. Are you really that dense? Why else would I have wanted to spend all day with you alone and offer you some of my ice-cream" answered Robin calmly earning a sweatdrop from Zoro.

"It always loops back to your ice-cream, huh" stated Zoro as he grabbed Robin by the waist and smashed his lips to hers. She didn't expect this but when her mind processed what was happening, it accepted the act.

The pair separated when they heard cheers from the onlookers. Their lips, bruised under the kiss's force and their faces were painted with light pink blushes. Zoro noticed the people watching and led Robin away by grabbing her shoulders and leading as the people whistled their good-byes to the couple.

"So to answer you're first question, you're my boyfriend, yeah?" she inquired with a playful smile as she looked over her shoulder to the green haired teen who was still guiding way. Zoro offered her a matching smile before he stopped walking and said, "I can't believe I did that? Not cool."

Robin smiled at this and Zoro grabbed her hand in his. "But yeah. As long as you're the girlfriend that is. Ready to head back?" he asked earning a nod from Robin. The pair walked to the meeting spot with the occasional pause of Robin redirecting Zoro in the right direction. Some things would never change.

The group all met at the same spot. The groups arrived shortly after each other with Luffy and Nami being last. Sanji made it a point to lean in close to Luffy and ask for all the details as Chopper flailed his arms in anger for being ditched. Luffy just disregarded Sanji with a quick "Nothing happened" and an apology to Chopper.

As they piled into the car, Luffy noticed that Vivi was practically falling asleep. "Oi Vivi. I've got my license. I'll drive, you go in the back and rest a bit." Vivi smiled at the offer before smiling and tossing Luffy the keys.

Nami went around and got into the passenger seat while Vivi and Franky took the pairs seats. As they drove off, Vivi said "I'm glad to have friends like you guys now. I had so much fun today. Thank you" and going to sleep on Franky's shoulder. Nami heard this and couldn't help but mentally agree with her.

Sanji meanwhile was biting his shirt in jealousy before turning to Zoro with a questioning look. "Were you on a pink horse today?"

Zoro tensed at the question as he looked over to Robin who offered him a shrug. "What kind of dumb question is that? Idiot cook" he disregarded as he wrapped his bandanna around his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

"Yeah well your hair is green" Sanji countered before pausing. "That was a lame comeback. I'm too tired for this shit. Night" he said before he curled up against the window and shut his eyes. Usopp and Chopper were already asleep and holding each other as they snored loudly along with Franky and Brook who were combining their rivers of drool.

Robin began to doze off before she felt a hand rest on top of hers. She took in a content breath before dozing off knowing who it belonged to. Meanwhile Luffy saw it through the rear view mirror with a smirk.

"You can go to sleep too Nami. I'll wake you when we get back to the resort" Luffy smiled making Nami comply. The SUV felt so safe with all of her new friends around her so it didn't take Nami long to get comfortable. Before dozing off, her hand found Luffy's on the car's center console. Luffy smirked at this as he was left to be awake in a car full of his precious friends.

"_I'll protect you all_" he thought to himself as he began to snack on some fries Chopper apparently couldn't finish. "_Damn these are good_."

* * *

Luffy pulled to a complete stop as he parked the SUV where they left from. He got out of the car and fighting the urge to draw on everyone's faces, woke them up. They all woke up with tired yawns and a pair of disgusted looks from Franky and Brook who drooled on each other. The crew went their separate way before Luffy went back to the front of the car to see a sleeping Nami.

"Shit man, I don't wanna wake her but I don't have her room key" he muttered before poking the orangette's cheek. She woke up with a grimace and smiling slightly at the sight of Luffy.

"Oi princess, we're here. I'll walk you back to your room" he whispered which got Nami out of the car. The chilly air woke her up enough to protest Luffy's offer.

"No, it's fine Luffy. I can make it myself. Go off to bed" she said as she groggily tried to walk away. Luffy laughed out loud before catching up to her. "You think I'm going to let a half asleep girl walk to her room alone in the dark. Don't be crazy Nami" Luffy said as he put his arm around Nami's waist and led her around the resort towards her building.

He didn't know why the students rooms were sometimes so far away but he didn't care. Regardless of how tired he was or the distance of the walk, he wanted to be with Nami as much as possible.

They walked in silence and were about halfway there when Luffy heard a gruff voice come from the woods. "Oi, bean sprout. You gotta learn not to take what ain't yours" the voice said as Luffy turned to meet a tall, tanned man. He was stocky with a long pointy nose, wore a Hawaiian designed yellow button up shirt, cargo shorts and golden chains around his wrists.

Nami was now completely awake and terrified beyond belief. Luffy felt her tense when they heard the voice so he knew this was going to be a problem.

"What do you mean what's not mine. I haven't taken anything" Luffy defended as he stood up straight. The man in front of him was at least a foot taller than the high schooler and Luffy was six feet. The man let out a crud "Shahaha" before replying.

"See kid. That's where ya wrong. Ya been foolin around with my girl. I've been watchin you this whole trip and that ain't goin to fly. Got me?" he conceitedly asked.

A plain look crossed Luffy's face before he spoke just as plain. "So you followed Nami all the way here, spied on her all this time, and then sat in the dark so you could make a creepy appearance. You realize how much of a stalker you sound like?" Luffy insulted earning a scowl from the man.

"And I don't know who your girl is man. So I think you're lost" Luffy said as he pulled Nami closer. However at this, Nami separated herself from Luffy and walked over to the giant man. "_I can't let this happen. It's better if I comply and face the consequences later_" Nami thought.

"Nami?" asked a shocked Luffy as he wondered why she was walking over to this guy. He seemed like a jerk to him.

"Luffy, this is Arlong. He's my boyfriend. Sorry but this is why we couldn't be together. I… I love him" Nami said with a pained look on her face. Luffy hadn't noticed this but he couldn't accept what he was hearing.

"Nami you don't mean that. Stop playing around. Let's go, it's late and we're leaving tomorrow" he said desperately hoping this was all a sick joke.

"Look who sounds like a stalker now, squirt. Take a hint and maybe ya will live" the man known as Arlong antagonized as he snapped his fingers. At this, dozens of guys, all about the thick size of Arlong and each at least six feet tall began walking out of the woods. Some had chains and others, scowls on their faces.

"Wow. A snap your finger signal and then you're cronies come out from hiding in a dark place. You watch too many movies bro" Luffy stated unimpressed earning a tick mark from Arlong.

The giant man tightened his grip on Nami before giving his men the order to attack Luffy. "Keep em alive boys. I don't plan on goin back to prison."

With that, they all charged Luffy at once. Nami was squirming to get free in order to stop this but Arlong's vice grip was too strong. She watched helplessly as the men charged at her friend.

She cringed as the first man swung a pipe with a steel chain wrapped around it but was surprised when it hit nothing but air. Luffy had jumped backwards landing upside-down on his hands before he pushed off the ground, hurling himself back into the air and launching both feet into the man's gut. He dropped the weapon and clutched his stomach before passing out.

"Whoa. He was weak like Charmin. Charmin toilet paper that is" Luffy stated as he cracked his knuckles and the rest of the men stood back in shock. This kid was supposed to be an easy beating for them.

"Get him you deadbeats or I'll kick your asses!" Arlong yelled as he waved his hand towards Luffy. They all charged again causing Luffy's eyes to be shadowed by his hat. "_You poor bastards_" Luffy whispered before the first attack was thrown.

One man even larger than Arlong threw a punch at Luffy who just sidestepped before throwing him at least ten feet into a tree like it was nothing. Luffy then dodged two more punches before landing one of his own in a man's gut. This caused the man to spit up and pass out.

As a knife slashed towards Luffy, he quickly disarmed the man wielding it and broke the blade off by throwing it at a slant towards a large stone. He then spring boarded off of two guys in order to kick a charging man in the face knocking out a few teeth. Within one motion, Luffy kicked off the man's face and did a backflip allowing for him to grab the two men's heads he just catapulted off of and slamming them together knocking them out as well.

Arlong's men looked taken aback by this while Luffy stood around the unconscious men looking as calm as ever. This boiled Arlong's blood so he shouted to his men "Oi, fall back weaklings. Let Chew, Kuroobi, and Hatchan handle the brat."

"Well this brat just knocked out a bunch of your men soooo" Luffy spoke before trailing off to mock the man. Luffy knew these guys must be Arlong's Lieutenants but he was confident he would be alright. He touched his hat and felt pride that Shanks was his father. Without him, he'd be dead right now.

The man, Hatchan made the first move as he sent a double sword slash at Luffy's legs. "Won't kill. Just paralyze" the man said kind of stupidly as he attacked Luffy ruthlessly.

"_Katana huh? And he's pretty skilled too_" thought Luffy as he tried to disarm the guy only for his hands to be swatted away by the man called Chew. Luffy was taken aback by their teamwork but still managed to dodge another slash. He then countered Chew's punch with one of his own. Chew hit the floor hard but was soon back on his feet.

Luffy was still dodging a flurry of blade attacks while taking a few scraps and minor cuts before Kuroobi sent an elbow at him. Luffy ducked under the blow before rolling away to create some distance. The three men now stood facing him with brute looks on their faces.

"_Shit. Muay Thai Boxing, a Karate Variation, and Bushido with real swords. This might become trouble unless I go all out. And even then, I don't know_" Luffy thought before the three men charged him again. Luffy back stepped a flying knee to the face before taking a punch to the shoulder. He was then grazed in the bicep by Hatchan's sword but was able to land a solid roundhouse kick to Chew's arm breaking it in the process. Breaking Chew's arm was strategically worth taking a cut to the arm.

The man let out a blood curdling scream as his arm hung at his hip broken. The attacks kept coming but now it was easier for Luffy to dodge and counter. Luffy went to disarm the swordsman when he saw an opening but was stopped when Arlong dashed in and sent a hard hook to Luffy's cheek.

Luffy was sent back a few feet and stumbled but was able to keep his footing before he received another elbow to the chin knocking him back so that he was against a large stone on the ground. Arlong raised a hand which stopped his men from continuing.

Luffy spit out a small amount of blood as he looked to Arlong with intense loathing. "We're leaving men. I'm gonna reward his skills wit his life. Consider ya self lucky kid" Arlong spoke as he began to walk away.

Before they completely left, Luffy called out to them. He fought through the pain in his mouth and yelled "So is that what that was Nami?! You set me up so her boyfriend could kick my ass with his cronies?!" Luffy was beyond hurt. His heart hurt more than his face and the look on Nami's face didn't help.

"No but-…" Nami began to say before she was cut off by Arlong.

"Yea that's exactly it. That's what ya get for fallin for a bitch shahaha!" Arlong said before he pulled Nami away. "_Luffy, I'm so sorry. You were too good for me_" Nami thought as tears began to stream down her face.

Luffy went to get up before the one known as Chew ran back to him. "This is for the arm, asshole" he seethed before punching Luffy hard in the eye. Luffy fell back on the rock and Chew ran off to rejoin the group.

"Damnit" Luffy yelled as every part his body cried out in pain. He wondered when it had started raining. Or perhaps it was just himself as tears began to drip from his face in pools. "_She was my friend_" he thought, slamming his fist into the ground again before passing out and becoming one with the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** So many chances to end this but I wanted to end it with some conflict. And damn was there conflict. I bet you all thought it was over after they went to sleep and then BAM lol. This chapter, I realized was long as hell but it was SO much fun to write. So I hope it kept you interested the whole time. Let me know how you liked it and don't worry, IT'S NOT OVER, and I'll explain the details to Arlong and Nami in the next few chapters. Stay with me please! I can just imagine the flames from this chapter haha.

But review none the less or P.M me. Till then, thanks for everything and stickaround for more! Also P.M me if you caught the Star Trek reference or if you'd like to know where it is. I don't own it though I promise! –_**Edited as of 6/17/16**_


	6. This Was My Mistake

**Author's Note: **Hope you all enjoy. Drop a review and/or P.M me. Love to hear from all of you! The beginning has a little more angst for Luffy because of my friend "**davidjoker**" His new story "_These Scars That We Share_" is really good and similarly, some of his future stories will have angst so I wanted so show him how one can write an emotionally unstable character. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**Previously**_

"Damnit" Luffy yelled as every part his body cried out in pain. He wondered when it had started raining. Or perhaps it was just himself as tears began to drip from his face in pools. "_She was my friend_" he thought, slamming his fist into the ground again before passing out and becoming one with the darkness.

Waking up abruptly, Zoro groggily got out of bed without opening his eyes. He walked sleepily towards the bathroom with small grunts following each step. Entering the room, he figured he didn't need to shut it since it was so late. The sound of pee emptying into the toilet was heard through the room as the sleepy swordsman looked up to the ceiling with relief.

"Ahhh. That's nice" he murmured to himself as he finally opened his eyes slightly to look into the bedroom. He scanned the area before his eyebrows cringed. He looked at each bed persistently, now noticing that the number of people to the number of beds wasn't right.

"That's not right" he said with his eyes still half closed as he began to count on his fingers the people in the room and then the beds. He repeated this a few times before he suddenly realized what was wrong.

"Of course, because now I'm not in bed. Duh." he decided hitting his fist on his open hand as if he'd just solved a mystery. His deduction skills however did not notice the absence of a certain straw hat wearer. He walked back to his bed and began to sleep again, his friends snores still evident as he eventually joined in.

**A Few Hours Later- (Luffy)**

I awoke with a small grimace, noticing that most of my body was aching. My eyes hadn't yet opened but when they finally did, it was as if they were still closed. I scanned the dark area hoping to remember where I was.

"_Why is it so dark? And how come my face hurts? I need some meat. And why does my face hurt?_" I thought before I caught myself zoning out. Thoughts and memories of my recent altercation began to flow back into my memory. My eyes began to adjust to the obscurity of the night before I realized there was nothing to see.

I got up, hearing my knees and back crack from my uncomfortable and unintentional nap. I probably had a lifeless look on my face since I didn't feel much of it and I wasn't looking at anything in particular. Mostly, I was looking through everything although that wasn't humanly possible. My eyes finally came into focus when they landed on something in the darkness. It was a deer, its eyes almost glowing through the night while it was sniffing my straw hat. It must have fell off in the fight.

I walked over to the deer before the thought of eating it arose. Strangely enough, I wasn't my usual hungry self. In actuality, I couldn't feel my stomach at all. It was as if it was an empty pit but at the same time, it was as if no amount of food could fill it. Every lungful of air I took simply dissolved into the void to the point that it felt as though I hadn't taken that breath. Surely any food would also disappear; a wasted effort to fill the void forming.

The deer looked up at me as I closed the distance between us. It seemed almost too innocent. Unsuspecting of my thought to eat it only seconds before. If I had, would it have felt as betrayed as I do now? I picked up my hat from the ground causing the deer to finally run off into the vast oak. I stared at the nothingness that the deer had left behind. Its presence was gone adding to the feeling of solitude I felt as I stood there. The emptiness forming where my stomach used to be felt as if it grew with my surroundings now acting as company.

"So you're going to leave too, huh" I found myself subconsciously saying while I stared in the direction the deer ran. Walking quietly through the woods, a thought that filled me with more grief plagued my mind.

"_It's been so long, I'd almost forgotten. This is the empty feeling that's left in the wake of abandonment. Doesn't that suck_" I told myself followed by a lifeless chuckle. Making it to the resort, I snuck into the nurse's office, grabbed an ice-pack from the freezer and applied it to my swollen face. I then found myself standing in front of my dorm room, not remembering trip to get there. My legs must have walked themselves here instinctively though I hardly mind. I snuck into the room knowing well that my friends snoring would make it easy. I trudged over to my bed with a mix of softness and rigidness before plopping down with a heavy sigh.

I sat in the still darkness of the room while I periodically applied the ice to my battered face. Looking at each of my friends sleeping forms, I felt a wetness on my face. I assumed it was the ice pack melting but when I felt it on both sides of my face, I realized I was crying.

"_I haven't cried since I met all of you. And that was a while ago. The past was easier. But I guess that's always the case."_ I solemnly thought to myself. Clenching the ice pack as the tears streamed down my face and I stared absently at the room in front of me. I knew I had to rebound from this. I was the Captain damnit!

"_Whatever." _I told myself still clinching the ice at my side. "_I have them. I don't need anyone else. It was a mistake to even try. A big mistake made by a big idiot._"

With my defenses finally crumbled in a pile of rubble, I drearily dropped the icepack off of the bed, rolled over face first into my pillow and waited until sleep took me. All the while constantly repeating to myself, the mantra, "_I have them. It don't need anyone else. I have them. It was a big mistake._"

* * *

**Morning**

Usopp let out a monstrous yawn while doing a terrible job at covering his mouth. Seriously his whole hand could have fit in his yawning mouth. His eyes watered with fatigue as his yawn set off a chain reaction amongst the crew. Sanji being the final one to yawn continued to rudely wake everyone up. It was time to head back to school and then eventually home so the crew couldn't afford to be late the way they were famous for.

Sanji had taken it upon himself to wake everyone up and he was doing a good job so far. When he began his mission, Usopp was already sprawled on his back and lying on the floor, apparently falling off his bed in the middle of the night. Sanji picked up a sleeping Chopper and dropped him onto the sleeping brunette causing them both to yelp in pain.

Usopp turned purple at Chopper's weight as it crushed his exposed stomach causing him to make a dying gasp for air. Chopper on the other hand confused at the sensation of falling began to flail his arms and legs kicking and punching Usopp in the process.

"Ow. Chopper! Dude! Wake up!" Usopp yelled when the wind that was knocked out of him returned. Chopper kicked one more time before he woke up and looked around the room frantically to see his foot in Usopp's mouth.

Aagh! They finally decided to eat me. At least wake me up first and say your goodbyes, you bastards. Ah! I mean don't eat me at all. You jerks!" Chopper yelled now kicking Usopp more and crying.

"Hey, hey, hey! We're not eating you. Chill out. And stop hitting me!" Usopp yelled through the blows before Chopper looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh. Well thanks then bro. Because that wouldn't be cool."

"For such a little guy, you hurt" the long nosed teen complained as he rubbed his arm and lip in order to relieve the flavor and pain from his friend.

"That doesn't make me happy bastard." Chopper cooed earning a chuckled from Brook who was always the first one up.

"_Doesn't look like it doesn't make you happy."_ Brook thought before he decided to mess with Usopp. "Hey Chopper, you know he might be saying that so you let your guard down and then he can eat you."

"Huuuuh!" the small teen paled as his brow began to sweat. "You liar. Bastard Usopp!" he flailed as he jumped across the room landing on a sleeping Franky and waking him up.

"No! Oi shut it Brook. Bastard" Usopp yelled as he tried to defend himself to Chopper.

"Yohohoho. Cannibal Usopp? I should turn that into song." Brook laughed before he began to write lyrics for the song.

"Get off me" Franky groaned as he got out of bed and pushed Chopper aside so he could get ready.

Everyone else also began to get ready until they saw who Sanji was going to wake up next. Usopp's soul could be seen leaving his mouth and flying away since he thought he was going to be hit again but this time, from Sanji's next sleeping victim. Everyone else just watched nervously.

"Oi moss head! Wake your ass up. Oi it's time!" the blonde called before rudely kicking his sleeping friend with his heel. Chopper's eyes popped out of their sockets in shock thinking Zoro was going to wake up looking for a fight.

Jerking suddenly at the blow, Zoro grunted quietly before sitting up with his eyes crusted over from sleep and a small amount of drool on his cheek. "Hm. Never woke up to a woman screaming before. Weird" he croaked with a raspy voice earning a laugh from Brook and sigh of relief from Chopper.

"Tsk. Whatever shitty swordsman. Just get your crap together" Sanji disregarded as he approached the final sleeping member of their group. "Oi Luffy. Stop sleeping like a log. We have to go."

Without any answer, Sanji walked closer to Luffy and knocked on his head similar to that of a doorknob. "Anyone home" he asked a few times before Luffy twitched with a jolt of life before he began to turn and toss.

Sanji stepped back thinking the brunette would yell something obnoxious upon waking up. Instead, he got a low groan followed by his captain sitting up to face the now wordless crew. Those who were looking just stared in awe as the ones who weren't eventually saw what everyone was looking at.

"Luffy" gasped Usopp worriedly while everyone looked on in shock.

Chopper again freaked but this time, it was directed at Sanji. "How hard did you hit him to wake him up, idiot? Look at what you did!" the small teen yelled as he flailed his arms.

"Wah!? Me!? No, Chopper don't be stupid, I didn't do this" Sanji defended causing Zoro to put his hand on Choppers shoulder in an attempt to calm his smaller friend down. It worked because the young doctor looked up to see Zoro's hardened yet stoic face. With a serious look, Zoro pursed his lips before speaking.

"Luffy? What happened to you?" he asked. The rest of the room's eyes fell on their captain in silent anticipation for his answer. The man could be clumsy but not to the point of a bruised jaw, cheek, lip, and tons of scraps and gashes.

Luffy looked up with a sad expression before speaking. He looked from each of his friends and back to Zoro so as to answer the man who asked him the question. "You're all dressed? Oh it's time to head back. Great, let's go home" the straw hat wearer quietly responded.

"What's with all the bruises, Luffy? Yeah let me inspect your injuries" Brook and Chopper respectively said with concern before they were disregarded by Luffy. The teen stood up from his bed and began to get dressed and pack. His crew just watched him with a mixture of shock and worry. Why wouldn't he tell them?

"Don't sweat the small stuff guys" Luffy responded with his back to his friends indicating his stubbornness to speak. Sanji and Zoro looked at each other with serious expressions before the rest of the crew went back to getting ready to leave.

* * *

After the awkward silence and tension left the air, the crew met with Robin and Vivi in the hallway between their rooms. Robin and Vivi were laughing together about something that had happened the day before at the amusement park.

The laughing pair set eyes on Usopp as he walked out of the room and called to him. "Hey Usopp. You'd better be ready. Nojiko gave her business card to all the students in case they ever needed a makeup artist. So we can bring back skeleton Brook whenever we need him." Vivi teased with a small laugh.

Usopp felt a shiver run down his spine at the mention of that scary pile of bones. His face turned purple with fear as he let out a whimpered "no". Meanwhile, Brook put his hand on the teens shoulder and just laughed. Usopp didn't find it funny but he held his fear in and walked down the stairs towards the bus.

The girls walked up to the frame of the open door and peeked inside the room. The rest of the guys were just packing their duffle bags but the other thing they saw shocked them. They noticed how quiet the room was and how it lacked its normal energy as well Luffy's face.

"Hey Zoro" Robin called making the green haired teen turn around. He looked at her and noticed that she was waving him over to the door. He threw his final shirt into the bag, swung it over his shoulder before walking over to them. "Yo." He responded.

"What happened to Luffy? His face and all?" Robin asked causing Zoro to turn around to look at Luffy's back as he packed.

"I don't know. He won't tell us. I figured I'd ask him when we were home and he could have his time to think" Zoro whispered earning himself worried looks from the blunette and Robin.

"That's terrible. I hope he's okay. Anyways, we wanted to talk to Nami about maybe having a sleep over since she kinda missed out on it this trip. Is she riding back with us?" asked Vivi causing Luffy's ears to perk at the orangette's name.

He placed his straw hat over his head before slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking past the chatting teens with a solemn, emotionless look. They noticed this but didn't say anything as he walked down the hall and around the corner towards the bus.

"I don't know" Zoro said answering Vivi's question as he stared at where trying to read the situation. Sanji walked out of the room along with Franky before he also chimed in.

"But I doubt it" Sanji said causing the group to begin walking towards the bus. Apparently he and Zoro had come to the same conclusion although they didn't know the whole story. Luckily for them, they were in the perfect position to ask.

Luffy walked up to where Dadan was doing a head count as the students entered the bus. The rest of the crew were already in the back of the bus waiting for the rest of their friends except for Zoro, Robin, Vivi, and Sanji who were behind Luffy.

Apparently there was an unspoken law that said that the seats you arrived in were the seats you left in. Or at least that's what seemed to be the case since the Straw Hat's seats were vacant even though they were the last group on the bus.

Luffy walked up to Dadan for roll call when she looked to him sternly. "Luffy I know we go way back but I told you about your hat before. I can't make you the exception."

Luffy upon hearing this tilted the hat out of his eyes so that Dadan could see his bruised face. She saw that along with his lifeless expression but decided not to pry in the teenager's problems knowing he wouldn't confide in her anyway.

"Ughh… Never mind. Just make sure you clean yourself up later" she compromised as she checked his name off the list and hurried him on the bus before Smoker could see him and remove the hat.

Luffy stepped onto the bus and offered the bus driver a quiet thanks. He noticed that Nami was now sitting up front next to her sister, Nojiko, and she was sitting in the aisle seat. He walked by them noticed Nami advert her gaze from the corner of his eye. He felt the pang of betrayal from the night before return to his stomach.

He found his seat at the window in the back of the bus and as soon as the crew regrouped and Zoro sat next to him, Smoker made the announcement that they were going home before the bus began to move.

Luffy shadowed his eyes with his hat as he slouched in his seat and faced the window. His friends all tried to talk to him but when they regarded his silence, they decided to stop trying. Luffy just watched as the resort became smaller in the distance. The memories not doing the same.

"_Good. Take me away from this feeling. I'm hungry but I don't want to eat? When does that happen? This sucks so badly_" he said to himself as he replayed their entire senior trip on repeat in his mind.

* * *

The trip back to school was the complete opposite of the bus ride there. There was no singing, laughing, or jokes. Just awkward silence, worried glances and bumps on the road. Robin and Zoro whispered slightly across the aisle each time earning a blush or a smile but this was unbeknownst to the rest of the crew. Except for Vivi but hey, girls talk.

With the bus coming to a stop, all of its occupants pile out and meet in a circle with Smoker at the head. When he was able to quiet everyone down, he began to speak.

"School will be in session tomorrow kiddies since it's a Wednesday. Have your assignments and all that."

He said other things too but Luffy tuned him out. He couldn't care less what his gym teacher had to say. He was occupied with just going home. When Smoker finished his monologue, the crew began to walk in the direction of their houses. Vivi was picked up by her father's limo and Franky, Usopp, and Chopper got rides with her too. Much to Franky's dismay.

Franky and Vivi had become really close over the trip and apparently, Vivi's father was interested in his mechanical ability. They were going to discuss business since Franky's family already owned an auto shop and her father was looking for new engineers. But the pair was hoping for some alone time in the limo. Looked like that was a silly dream of theirs.

As for Brook and Sanji, they lived a different way so Brook broke away from the group after saying his goodbyes and went home. Sanji however took the detour knowing now would be the perfect time. Zoro had promised to call Robin later so she left with Brook. This just left the big three.

Zoro and Sanji looked at each other before Sanji gave Zoro a nod. Following this, Zoro smacked Luffy on the back of the head causing him to stop walking and complain.

"Ow! Zoro you jerk. What the hell" the brunette whined rubbing his head.

"What's with you man. Tell us what happened so we can help. Stop being stupid" Zoro scolded causing Luffy to go quiet once more.

When Sanji realized Luffy was having trouble getting it out, he decided to prod his friend for the information. "Don't you trust us? We're friends so let us do our jobs and help you."

The appeal to friendship is what caused Luffy to react. He gripped his fists tightly before he spoke, his voice loud with frustration. "She screwed us over guys. Is that what you want to hear?"

"What do you mean? And who, Nami?" Zoro asked as Sanji waited for the answer.

"Yeah her. She screwed us over big time. She didn't actually want friends. She has a boyfriend and she thought it would be fun to screw with us. So she tricked us into liking her and then she had her boyfriend and his cronies come kick my ass." Luffy seethed as he explained what happened.

Zoro looked beyond angry as did Sanji. They knew that there must have been a lot of them if Luffy was beaten and that made them feel even worse considering they weren't there to help.

"Then let's go destroy these guys, Luffy" shouted Sanji angrily earning a nod from Zoro.

"Yeah. I say we go knock some heads around. Even the playing field and show them that they messed with the wrong people. Sounds fun to me" Zoro smirked thinking they were going to do right by their captain.

When he didn't answer, Zoro continued. "Hey screw that bitch man. If she's that cold hearted to do that to us, then she isn't worth the trouble. Let's get back at those bastards who-..." but Luffy cut him off.

"No" was all he said as he turned around to walk away. "_What am I doing? If I have them, why won't I let them help?_"

"Luffy?" called out a stunned Sanji. He didn't expect Luffy to turn down a fight. That just wasn't him. Zoro and Sanji looked at his back worried as he continued to walk away without answering them. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm going home to eat until I'm tired and then sleep until I'm hungry." His friends just watched his retreating figure before they turned to each other.

"I don't think Nami's like that though. At least I hope she's not" Sanji said earning a frown from Zoro.

"That's expected coming from you love-cook. Let's just give him some time and see how this plays out. We gotta forget about that troublesome woman too, yeah?" Zoro answered.

"Yeah. We'll see him in school tomorrow anyway. Hopefully" Sanji added as they walked towards their homes respectively.

* * *

_**Meanwhile **_

"Hey Nami, where's Luffy and the rest of your friends?" Nojiko asked as they walked through their front door.

Nami grimaced at their mention but continued to walk upstairs so as to avoid facing Nojiko. "How should I know? Anyway, I have a…date" she said before disappearing up the stairs.

"_Damn I'd hoped she'd learned better. I thought maybe Luffy and the rest could change her. Guess that was a long shot. Or maybe not. After all, they all have my number now. Maybe this is just the beginning." _Nojiko thought sitting on the couch and flipping the T.V on.

Nami paused after her door shut behind her. She stood in her room unsure on what to do next.

"_Guess fate can't change. Because after all of that, I'm still going on a date. And like always, it's going to suck. I'm so sorry, Luffy. But you wouldn't understand. Not that you can know anyway. I won't put you through this again. Sorry_" she thought through a sad expression as she sent a quick reply to Arlong to say that she was coming over. If not there would be trouble to be had. And to her, he had caused enough trouble.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **So how was it? I think I was a little rusty from not writing for so long. Not only that but this is mostly just set up. Hope it wasn't terrible. Let me know with a review or P.M or both! Thanks and stay tuned for the next chapter!

Anyone catch the Deadpool reference? If so let me know and if you want to know, again P.M me. I don't own it so this is my _**DISCLAIMER**_.

And by the time you read this, jokes on you guys because the second part will be out either that day or the very next day! Apologies for the lateness. You're all the best so stick around. **Updated**\- 6/24/16


	7. Easier Times

_**Authors Note:**_ So I decided that instead of finishing this story on Chapter 12, I think it was, I will now be fleshing out all loose ends. You'll realize what I mean in the next few chapters but it will still tie into the story. Thanks to my friend "davidjoker" for this story request again.

And thanks for all your support. I really appreciate all of you. Without further ado, please enjoy the chapter and drop me a review!

This chapter takes place directly after the events of the last chapter. (It doesn't stay so serious. I'm just saiyan! O.K. that was meowsy. Sorry, this was finished at like 5am haha. Enjoy)

* * *

**(Luffy)**

"Life is so fucked" I said after storming through my front door, slamming it behind me and dropping my bags to the floor of my apartment.

The bags landed with a thump as I stood silent in the middle of my living room, unsure as to what to do next. Normally, I'd try to help Nami. I'd let my friends help too. Helping people was supposed to be as easy and seamless as breathing. Usually. So why was now different?

I'd find that Arlong bastard, kick his teeth in and save Nami from her future with that asshole. But she wanted that future, didn't she? With every conflicting thought in my head, the empty feeling in my chest only worsened.

Did Nami want this? Or was she silently wishing for someone to set her free? Why would she stay with him in that case? Who would?

Or maybe I'm just hoping that she's not happy with him when really, they're laughing together as we speak because they 'got us'. They got me at least. With their little game of seduction and treachery.

I couldn't figure out which scenario made more sense. I was angry and heartbroken and I knew my mind was clouded by this and yet, I couldn't weather the storm. I couldn't think clearly and the many failed attempts only left me more confused.

"_I need to sleep_" I thought to myself as I walked to my bedroom and landed on the bed face first. Without removing my clothes, I laid there in the silent darkness waiting for sleep to take me.

But when it never did, I found myself repeating every encounter I'd had with that orange haired devil. The insomnia began with flashes of our first conversation in school until the bus ride home. I found myself replaying the senior trip most frequently as it was when I truly got to know her. Or at least, I got to know her façade. There was also the amusement park, and the trial of courage. The Ferris wheel and that dazzling smile she let me see that first night.

"_Maybe that smile wasn't even real?"_ I fearfully thought before feeling the sharpest pain in my chest yet. The idea of such a mesmerizing feature being fake sickened me. But it also made me even more confused.

"_This was my fault. Right? Or her fault? Was it possible that it was Arlong's? Maybe she's also a victim of his. Maybe she didn't want any of this? Or maybe that's just what I wanted to be the case?_"

These questions kept repeating in my mind causing my night to be sleepless and strangely food deprived. Eventually, it was time for school but I wasn't looking forward to it at all.

"I'm not going" I muttered to myself as I looked around the room exhausted. "_I need sleep but I can't shut my mind up. This is intense"_ I thought to myself before the metaphoric lightbulb of ideas went off.

Looking at my wooden nightstand with a smile of relief, I got out of bed and walked up to it. "Thanks for the sleep" I shouted similar to when I give thanks for food before slamming my head against it hard. The table split in half making me remember that I've trained with wooden boards before.

"Shit!" I complained remembering I was still bruised from the senior trip and I now needed a new nightstand. "All better" I said while seeing stars from the blow. Luckily now, and to my solace, I suddenly wasn't able to think about anything clearly.

"_I hope this isn't permanent damage_" I chuckled to myself before falling backwards onto my bed and passing out.

* * *

**Flashback Dream: February 14****th ****–Valentine's Day**

"I'll never understand why everyone gets all worked up today" Zoro stated as he and his friends watched a crowd of people with emanating hearts create a circle around something. The schoolyard was bustling more than it should and it was obvious the atmosphere was different from a normal school day.

"Besides the fact that it's Valentine's Day, that exchange student from Lily Prep is here for the day. Everyone's freaking out because she's beautiful" Usopp pointed out making Franky grunt.

"She isn't that great looking."

"Who isn't?" Luffy asked confused since he clearly only heard one part of the conversation.

"Boa Hancock" Brook said answering his question.

"BOA HANCOCK!? WHERE?!" a random voice yelled before a crowd of people rushed past the group carrying away Chopper and Usopp.

"Holy crap. Oi let us down. OI!" yelled Usopp as he was carried away while Chopper just flailed his arms and cried frantically. By doing this, he almost got down from the sea of people before he saw a flash of blonde hair.

"BOA-CHWAN!" Sanji yelled as he joined the mob of students. He pushed through the people launching Chopper into the front of the mob once again. Usopp was now calling for his friends to help and yelling for Sanji to calm down. He just continued his blind, instinct driven sprint yelling, "She will be mine!"

Brook looked on laughing, realizing that the beauty's name could be used to his advantage. For now, he just offered a small "Yohoho" before turning to his animate friends.

Picking his nose, Luffy offered a bland "I'm bored" before walking away. No one knew where he was going but they didn't really care.

"So Zoro?" began Robin as she got the attention of the green haired swordsman.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked as he looked to her with curiosity.

Robin crossed her arms behind her back as she spoke to Zoro earnestly. "What do you think about Boa? Aren't you interested in her?" This caused a shocked blush to spread onto Zoro's face before it quickly turned into annoyance.

"That prissy, self-absorbed walking cupcake? Fuck no."

Robin chuckled at her friend's straight forward answer before smiling and walking away. "Good" she muttered.

Zoro watched as she left before turning to Brook and Franky, their only crew members still left around. Brook offered them a pervy look, "She's got nice boobs though."

Franky laughed at this while Zoro just nodded his head in silent agreement. "You're damn right she does" Franky responded before the three walked back towards the school chatting and laughing together.

Walking out of the lunchroom, Luffy's face was stuffed to the brim with chocolate chip cookies. "_I love the school vending machines_" he thought before bumping into someone causing him to swallow and choke on his food. He looked up while banging on his chest when he heard a feminine voice address him.

"Hey you, watch it. Don't you know who I am? Couldn't you see my dazzling beauty before you bumped into me? Or did it just blind you and so, you couldn't avoid hitting into me?" the black haired beauty known as Boa Hancock asked.

"Fine, behold!" she finished ending her rant with a weird pose that left her head tilted back with her chest pushed out, and her arm extended forward with her pointer finger pointed slightly.

She smirked as she assumed he would crumble like all the other teens in the school. Luffy just stared at her confused before he stuffed more cookies in his mouth, chomped on them a few times and then walked past her.

Boa was shocked to see an upside-down Luffy walking away without a word. It was as if everything she'd known was a lie. He was the first man to not crumble at her beauty's feet. And for some reason, she loved it. Her face heated up and she knew what she had to do.

Walking past what he deemed to be a really weird person, Luffy stopped in his tracks when he arrived at the top of the stairs. In the middle of the hallway was an orange haired girl listening to these two guys while they talked to her. Luffy decided to listen to what was going on so he threw some more cookies in his mouth and enjoyed the show.

"Hey baby. Be our valentine. We'll give you all the chocolate you want." "Yeah if you give us what we want" the two guys grinned looking down at the girl.

The orangette smirked. "I'll have to respectfully decline. But boy does that sound… terrible. Sorry guys but I've never been one to sugar coat things."

Luffy smiled through his stuffed face at her comment. His smile vanished however when one of the guys angrily grabbed the girl by her shoulders. "Oi bitch, you've got some mouth on you. Too bad you don't use it the right way."

Laughing, the second guy took a step closer. "We can teach you how to change that. Free of charge of course."

Luffy heard this and took a step forward ready to put this guy in his place before something unexpected happened.

Nami looked at both guys with a frown on her face. She settled her gaze on the guy grabbing her shoulders and with one graceful motion, she threw him over her shoulder and into the wall behind them. The second student took a step back in shock before the orangette took a step forward and landed a right straight on the man's nose causing it to bleed all while sending him flying down the hall.

"Pigs." She uttered shaking her punching arm's wrist. "As much as I love free things, I'd rather eat nails than accept."

Staring in awe, Luffy breathed out a quiet "What a punch." He realized he was staring because the girl had noticed him, sending an icy glare his way.

Luffy began to sweat from the tension but held his gaze none the less. He didn't move or say a word nor did she. This lasted maybe a minute before the girl stomped away with a childish "Hmpf."

He stayed silent for a minute before saying "Well that was heavy." He then emptied the rest of the cookies into his mouth, opened up another bag, began chewing and was on his way. He didn't get far when he heard the voice of his gym teacher call him angrily.

"Luffy! Is this your mess" Smoker yelled while pointing to the two bloody and crying students. They were probably crying because of their pride but Luffy found that the tears made the scene more enjoyable as the viewer.

Luffy turned around to face the man before going pale at the sight opposite him. Knowing Smoker would never believe him, Luffy offered the gym teacher an owl like stare and a few more giant chomps on his cookies before he turned around and sprinted out of the school.

Launching out of the front doors, he was greeted with the sight of all of his friends. They were standing there waiting patiently save for an annoyed looking Usopp.

"School ended 20 minutes ago. What happened?!" the long nosed teen scolded walking up to Luffy.

"Just got some cookies" he managed to spit between bites. Luffy ignored the rest of the teen's complaints while absentmindedly walking past him. The group was about to walk away and leave the complaining teen when they heard a woman's voice shout for them to wait.

"Wait!" Boa Hancock shouted as she ran up to them. Sanji couldn't keep his eyes off her bouncing cleavage and nearly had a nose bleed because of it. "You came for me my love" he yelled with heart shaped eyes before he was swatted down by Zoro.

"Luffy" she said out of breath and with a tint of red on her face. Everyone looked back and forth from the two in shock with Sanji looking like a ghost. Zoro was trying to hide his laughter when he noticed it but was unable to contain himself.

Luffy just stared owlishly at her with his face stuffed with cookies. He waited for her to continue as did the rest of the group. "Here, these are for you. Be my valentine!" she erupted causing Usopp to throw his hands up to defend himself.

Sanji was truly dying now since, in front of him was Boa holding out a box of chocolates to Luffy. It said 'My Love, Boa Hancock' showing that it was given to her as a gift that day from some guy but she didn't seem to mind nor did Luffy.

He swallowed what would normally choke a person while his eyes lit up with stars. "Chocolates! Thanks what's your face!" he shouted before digging in.

Everyone sweatdropped at his complete lack of subtlety. It's fine if he didn't know her name but don't announce it. "_Dumbass_" resonated in Franky, and Chopper's minds as they watched the scene unfold.

"So it's official then?! We're valentines!?" Boa celebrated earning a nod and a "Yeah" from Luffy. "My heart. Are those cupid's arrows I feel" she finished before spinning off over dramatically.

"Why you" cried Sanji as he fell to his knees in defeat. Zoro snickered at this while Brook turned to Luffy.

"You don't know who gave you the chocolates?"

Luffy looked to Brook with a mouth full of chocolate and, realizing it would be unsafe to swallow or talk in his current state, decided to just shake his head no.

"Her name" the afro teen began earning a cry from Usopp.

"Brook. No, stop it. I know what you're doing. It's not funny!"

"Is"

"Brook NO!" Usopp yelled as he lunged at Brook to stop him.

"BOA HANCKOCK" he shouted before he could be silenced. All the color drained from Usopp's face making him look like a dear in headlights as suddenly, a crowd of the exchange student's fan boys swarmed past the group carrying him and Chopper away.

"Why are you all still here? School's been over. Go home!" Usopp complained as he was dragged away by the crowd. "Why was I also swallowed up!" Chopper cried frantically as the pair disappeared into the distance.

"Yohohoh" Brook evilly laughed while the rest of the crew walked away as if nothing abnormal had happened.

"So Boa? That's a score Luffy" Zoro said nudging Luffy all the while looking at Sanji. Rubbing salt into the wound never felt so good.

Luffy just ate his hand-me-down choclates while the group walked home together. Before they separated, Robin walked next to Zoro and nudged him softly with her elbow. "Hey, you want some?" she asked as she showed him a heart shaped box of chocolates from her bag.

He looked at her hesitantly before responding. "Sure if you're sharing."

"No these are all for you. Happy Valentine's Day" Robin said handing him the box. He was shocked to say the least as a slight blush coated his cheeks. He cleared his throat and offered her a small "Thanks" before looking away awkwardly.

Robin just smiled at his shyness as she separated from the group to go home. Now all who remained were Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji. Zoro drew back to walk next to Luffy who was finished with his chocolate and was now back to his sixth bag of cookies.

"Hey Luffy. You think Robin likes me? She gave me Valentine's Day chocolates." Zoro said before Luffy swallowed his food.

"Definitely" he states simply before going back to his cookies. Zoro just looks off into the distance thinking about the situation before Sanji elbowed him in the side.

"Oi moss head. Get over yourself. She gave us all chocolates. Why ask him anyway. He's useless when it comes to love." Sanji said making Zoro look to Luffy who was aggressively eating his cookies. The chewing noises sounded like a wild animal feasting on an unlucky pray.

"For once, I have to agree with you" Zoro said sweatdroppng before he opened his box and popped one of the heart shaped candies into his mouth. Luffy took one to and stuffed it into his already full mouth causing Sanji to yell at him for being an animal.

That and something about it not being possible for him to even appreciate the taste. "Luffy why would you tell him that if you knew Robin gave you chocolate this morning. Dumbass!" the blonde continued to scold not realizing that Luffy tuned him out.

Zoro just silently kept walking as he every once and a while ate another piece. "_Woman are so troublesome._"

(**Robin**)

"I bet no one noticed that Zoro's chocolates were the only ones that were heart shaped." Robin evilly said to herself while walking home. She had a sadistic glint in her eye as she grinned to herself.

"_Men are so oblivious."_

* * *

**Flashback Dream- Gym Class**

The class was playing volleyball and the straw hat crew was dominating as usual. After spiking the ball and scoring, Luffy looked to the bench to see his favorite orangette stranger reading a book on topography.

Luffy noticed that whenever she read or spoke about navigation, a content smile was always on her face. But if she looked up from her book or was cut off from her mini lecture, her smile would fade and an annoyed look would find its way onto her face.

And as if on cue, a volleyball slammed onto the floor causing her to look up from her book. Her smile faded and she was once again annoyed. But this time, her eyes met Luffy's. He quickly looked back towards the game and assumed she did the same towards her book.

"Yo, if you're so interested in her, why don't you ever talk to her? You're always watching her so do something about it" Zoro said as he threw the ball up to serve.

"Then why don't you propose to Robin" Luffy retorted making Zoro stumble and miss the ball causing the serve to change sides. His face was flustered before he barked at Luffy.

"I think you missed a step, dumbass" he yelled as he looked to the girl's side of the gym to see that Robin hadn't heard his captain's comment.

"It's true Luffy. People date before they marry each other. Didn't you know that?" Chopper asked from the sideline as he too was reading a book except his was about medicine.

"I knew that" Luffy whined as he returned the opponents serve.

"Let's not avoid what green bean said though" Sanji began before he pointed to Luffy. "You're always watching her? Stalker much?" he asked before turning his head towards the girls side of the gym once again and smiling goofily.

He was snapped out of his gaze when the volleyball hit him in the head, bringing him back to reality and making Franky and Zoro laugh. "Look who's talking, pervert" Usopp pointed as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Ask to see her panties Luffy. I bet they're nice" Brook insisted making Franky laugh more and Chopper blush on the sidelines at the thought of the orange haired goddess's panties.

"_Maybe one day I can talk to her_" Luffy thought before he smiled. "They've scored enough." This kicked the crew into competitive mode. Usopp saved the ball while hitting it to Franky before he rolled on the floor. Franky set the ball to Luffy who jumped high and powered the ball towards three opponents with a monster spike.

"Shit!" "Get out of the way!" "We're gonna die!" the teens yelled before the ball hit each of them one after the other as if it were calculated. The loud noise caused Nami to look up from her book again and for some reason, she looked at Luffy instantly who was landing after his high jump.

He matched her stare when he looked up and offered her a small smile. "_Maybe someday."_

* * *

_**Author's Note 2: **_Okay so how does Luffy know what happened in flashbacks when he wasn't even always there!? I guess anime logic lol. So here's Chapter 7. Next chapter will be the backstory on Nami. Sorry for going Kishimoto on you all with these flashbacks. But hell, they serve their purpose.

Hope you enjoyed it and if so, drop me a review please. I appreciate all of you so much so thanks for everything! P.M me if you have to tell me anything. I'd love to hear from you! Till then, stick around for more stories!

_**Edited- 8/5/16**_


	8. Memories On The River Styx

**Author's Note:** Man has it been a while. I can already feel the rust stinting my writing's zenith. But I'm going to push through. So I hope at least some of you stuck with me up to this point.

Schools been hell but summer is nearly here. Can't wait to have some extra free time! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Check out my friend "_davidjoker's_" stories as well as anyone else on my friends list. Sorry again for the incredibly late chapter. Hope you're still interested enough to drop me a nice little review! Enjoy!

This takes place parallel to Luffy's chapter so keep that in mind.

* * *

(**Nami**)

As Nami applied cover-up to her bruised lip, she couldn't help but stare at her reflection with a solemn look. Not looking forward to the date she was preparing for, she thought to herself the way she frequently did, about how she ended up in her situation.

Not just the 'dating a guy you don't love' kind of situation. It was more like 'dating the incarnation of the devil' kind of situation. Shitty circumstance, right?

"How did things get so screwed up?" she asked herself while dabbing the finishing touch of cover up onto a bruise. It blended into her face as best it could so her work was done. She walked out of her room and out of the now empty house. Nojiko had recently left for work so Nami didn't have to explain that she was going out to see _him_.

As she waited for the bus, the orangette couldn't help but chastise herself. "_You let it get this far. It's all your fault._" After these thoughts sank in, her subconscious immediately began to defend itself.

"_How could I have known Arlong was such a maniac?__Don't all people look the same anyway? I mean you can look more intimidating but that doesn't say much about your personality. You can look tough but be a softie and vice versa. Evil is hidden behind the most ordinary of faces."_

She knew she had a point. After all, it's not like you can tell who's an abusive person just by looking at them. All people are capable of violence, cruelty, and manipulation. She just happened to find someone who mastered them all.

"_And yet if all people are capable of this, then that can also be said about Luffy, right? He probably would have turned out just like Arlong. Weather he wanted to or not. All men probably eventually become like that. Cruel, abusive, or just plain selfish. So it's actually Luffy's fault. Not your fault at all" _Nami battled inside her self-conscious.

She frequently looked to place blame but recently, her problem's source had been difficult to locate. "_It eventually happens in every relationship. Right? Or is it actually my fault for bringing him into my screwed world? Or is it Arlong's fault for being such a monster in the first place?"_

The bus arrived and although it pulled into a normal bus stop on a normal sunny day, in Nami's eyes, it looked like the ferry across the River Styx. She got on in a begrudged manner before taking her seat and zoning out past her window. Arlong was waiting at the last stop so Nami closed her eyes and let the fatigue of her seemingly endless strife wash over her.

Nami dreamt about of her late adopter Bellemere. She was a redheaded woman and a nurse in the marines. She never forgot to mention that she joined the corps because she didn't want to sit idly by while people around the world suffered and needed help. After a brutal battle was fought on an unknown continent, she was apparently tending to a wounded man in the middle of a decimated town when she heard the faint crying of a baby.

Following the noise, Bellemere stumbled upon a blue haired girl of no more than six holding an orange haired baby no older than two. "Is this your sister?" Bellemere asked, earning a negative nod from the blue haired child. "I just found her."

Moved to tears by the fact that in such a gruesome place, such innocence could survive, she brought the two girls back to base where she eventually adopted and began to raise the pair. These two girls were Nami and Nojiko. After hitting a bump in the road, Nami woke up to unpleasant memories that followed the bittersweet meeting.

They grew up poor but for the most part they were happy. In the eighth grade outside of the school, Nami was being bullied by this group of girls due to how she dressed. Nojiko's hand-me-downs were generally all she wore because it was what they could afford. Before she could be physically hurt, a high-schooler named Arlong came in and stopped them. Nami being as young as she was, was mesmerized by his bravery and kindness. They began to hang out more with Nami not caring that he, 1) was three years older than her, and 2) barely ever went to school and instead, just hung out with his 'crew'.

Nami invited him over to her place one day after she got out of school to hang out. Sitting at the table together, the pair were interrupted when Bellemere came home and entered the kitchen. Looking at the two wearily before letting her gaze settle on the young male, she asked who he was.

"Arlong, Mom. He's my boyfriend" Nami answered with a smile as she grabbed his hand across the table. Arlong slipped his hand away from hers and with an evil smirk said, "Yo, what's up lady. Hot daughter ya got here."

Bellemere's eyes widened before she spoke in a deadly serious tone, "Arlong, you'll have to leave. I need to speak to Nami alone. Also it's almost dinner time."

"Shahahaha, no grub before I bounce? What bullshit. Alright lady but I'll be back."

As he walked out of the room and Bellemere followed him to the door, she opened it and uttered a "No you won't because you're not welcome here anymore" and shut the door on him.

"What the hell! Are you serious right now?! What is your deal!?" Nami complained as her surrogate mother just scoffed.

"I've seen guys like that before Nami. Sometimes even overseas when I was a marine. They're very bad news. Besides you can do way better. In looks and in personality. Did you see his manners? You need someone who will do anything for you and that type of guy isn't Arlong."

Nami couldn't believe what she was hearing. Staring at her mother wide eyed, she yelled a loud "This is bullshit" before running upstairs to her room.

Sighing loudly, Bellemere sat down at the table and lit a cigarette. One day she would understand. "_One day_" she thought.

Nami went without food for the night as she didn't want to see Bellemere. She also hurried out of the house that morning and was off to school. However what happened next would change everything for the orangette.

While Nami was in school, Arlong and his crew went to her house and beat Bellemere to death. They made an effort to hide the body but neighbors anonymously called the police after hearing struggles coming from the house. Arlong was arrested as the prime offender but the only one personally notified was Nami since Nojiko was at work when the news was given. She told Nojiko herself but unable to deal with the grief of fighting with her redheaded mother and the guilt she felt, she told her sister that a car accident claimed her life.

It took much time for Nami to heal emotionally and even then, life was rough and the wounds scarred. Nojiko had to attend night school to get her degree and worked a day job seven days a week. But she didn't mind. It was better than receiving support from the government and risking being separated from her sister.

After remembering the event that permanently damaged her for life, Nami recalled her junior year of high school. She was doing really well academically as usual but the anomaly was that she was dating Roy. Roy Turner was captain of the baseball team, although that wasn't what sold him for Nami. He was almost six feet tall with chestnut messy hair and green eyes.

To catch the orangette's interest, Roy set up a scavenger hunt that utilized maps that ended up leading to an invitation to the fall invitational dance. He did his research and learned that she loved maps so how could she say no.

Nami liked him not solely because of his personality or looks but due to the fact that he was the kind of guy Bellemere described all those years ago. He had a clear direction in life, as a possible major league player. His fall back option was to be a nurse. He treated Nami well and they both had fun times together. He was well mannered and for the first time in years, she was happy.

This however did not last long as towards the end of the year, Roy showed up to Nami's house with a broken arm, bruised lip, and two black eyes. Before Nami could even ask what happened, Roy said "Your old boyfriend did this. Your real boyfriend. Why'd you have to play me like that? Well he said he'd kill me if I didn't dump you. So that's what I'm doing. You're not nearly worth the trouble, Nami."

He limped away as best he could as tears rolled down her face. She followed after him until she was a half street away from her house but he never looked back. She didn't understand. Roy WAS her boyfriend. Who would have done this? Suddenly, Nami felt cold hands clasp onto her shoulders. She jolted at the sudden contact and turned to see a smug looking Arlong.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he laughed his poisonous, "Shahahaha" laugh. "He was rude, yeah? Well that's what he gets for tryin to steal ma girl. Pipsqueak's lucky I aint killed him, Shahahaha."

"Ho-..How are you here, bastard. You got life in prison!?" Nami stammered beyond shocked.

"I broke out for ya babe. Be happy. Now I can keep ya forever. Ya belong to me now so no more of this silly shit, got it?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This monster wouldn't let her go. How could the police let him get back to her? It was beyond unjust and just sickeningly wrong.

"I'll go to the police. What makes you think I'd submit to you?" threatened the orangette before she was smacked by Arlong. She went to fall before he violently grabbed her by the cheeks with one hand and squeezed.

"Bitch if ya tell any of the fuzz, then I'll kill ya sister. Hear me? Then you're next. Don't even tell her anything about me after I'm ya man. You wouldn't want a repeat of mommy dearest do ya?" he threatened as he released Nami to her knees.

Tears streamed down from her face as she shook violently. Her fate was sealed. She would forever be victim to Arlong. She tried her best to make things right but evil wouldn't give up on her.

"Shahahah" Arlong laughed before walking away, leaving Nami to cry on the curb in hopelessness.

As the bus pulled up to the final stop, Nami saw Arlong and his cronies waiting for her. They moved their base to the next town over to avoid getting caught by the police. Nami also had to change schools after the incident with Roy to avoid further suspicion so now, she had to finish out her high school career as well as begin the rest of her life chained down by this creep. But at least she met Luffy and his friends before the nightmare was over.

Arlong looked at her unhappily as she got off the bus. When she got close enough, Arlong scolded her with a, "You're late, bitch" as he slapped her onto the floor causing the cover up on her lip to become useless. Another cut could be seen blossoming.

Nami got up slowly as she held her face. Her mind actually soothed her by saying "_At least he hasn't touched you sexually yet. You're safe until graduation per the agreement so take these little blows until then. After that, well let's not think about it._"

She didn't actually care about herself anymore. She knew her fate was anchored with stone, the moment she made the mistake of speaking to Arlong. She knew that now and nothing could undo that. Just like nothing could undo the murder of Bellemere. And nothing could undo what happened to Luffy, or the feeling she had for him.

* * *

**Author's Note2:** Okay so I feel like this was sooooooo rusty. Seriously I'm so terrible now, all of you stop reading! No just playing but I'm going to work harder in the future so that my quality never drops this low again and I never miss this many updates again. Who needs school anyways lol?

Yeah so this was mostly backstory. There isn't any comedy so I'm sorry for that but this was necessary. So, sorry again and drop a review please. Stick around for more stories and see you around!

_**Edited- 8/5/16**_


	9. The Actions Of A First Mate

_**Author's Note:**_

Hello readers who I hope are still here and interested in this story. Sorry for the lateness and this is **very** late. I would have dropped a note but my laptop broke. Not only that but I got my first real job unloading trucks to pay for this new one so with all the time it took me to save up and to rewrite this again (almost said fuck it lol), this is late. I've been wiped from work so I'm going to try and update once a week again. So sorry for all this bullshit and I hope you'll continue to support me and this story. That is if you're still here haha! Enjoy and thanks.

_**The beginning of this chapter takes place during chapters 7 and 8. Then it's the crew afterwards. Well, just go read it haha!**_

If you like this story, check out all of my other ones on my profile and if you are in need of a story while I get my crappy schedule organized, check out my friends list. They're all good writers and conversationalists.

* * *

**Grand Line Academy (Sanji, Zoro, Brook, and Chopper)**

"So no Luffy again today huh?" asked Chopper while walking with his friends towards morning homeroom. The atmosphere was more serious than usual and that was never a good thing.

"Guess so. He didn't answer his phone this morning so he'll probably be absent again" said Brook as they approached the sliding door leading to their classroom.

Zoro went to open the door when he was stopped by a student's animated shriek. The rest of his friends abruptly stopped as well upon hearing a deafening "Ehh!"

"She did!? Yeah the picture is of her in a BIKINI!? Look, this is it! NO WAY!" screamed multiple male voices behind the door.

Sanji's nostrils flared at the thought with his mouth, morphing into a clearly aroused comportment. He hastily opened the door, nearly ripping it from its hinges before yelling "SWIMSUIT-CHWAN! YOU'RE MINE!"

The adolescent boys from inside the room turned in terror towards Sanji with sickened expressions. In the hand of the boy closest to Sanji was a postcard with a picture of Dadan in a skimpy bikini. She was posing seductively towards the camera flashing all of her "goods" which left little to be imagined causing Sanji's eyes to widen in horror. The room and hallway now deathly quiet.

His skin turned pale as a cold sweat ran down his chin. His lips were left hanging gaped in shock with his breath hitched in his throat. A blueish green shade found its way to his face next before the blonde cook's mouth engorged like a frog's.

Running with purpose past his friends and into the hallway, Sanji opened a window and hurled what looked like a heavy breakfast from his mouth.

**Meanwhile (Usopp)**

"Aren't you going to be late to homeroom, Usopp?" asked a blonde girl who was walking side by side with the long nosed teen. She stared at him expectant on his answer.

"Don't worry Kaya. I'd gladly be late everyday if it were for you" he smoothly replied as they crossed the courtyard.

"That's so swe-.." began the blonde before a gallon of throw up landed violently on Usopp.

"KYAAA!" Usopp screamed as he began running around frantically, trying to rub his body clean on any surface he could find. "Is this puke!? Why did this happen!? And how!?" he screamed before rubbing his face in a fern making Kaya chuckle.

"_You were almost smooth_" she thought before walking away.

"Kaya wait! This little thing doesn't bother me. I'm a great ma-…Oh the smell" Usopp screamed trying to rebound from his bad luck before gaging at the smell of his current predicament.

"That girly scream…. That sounds like Usopp" said a confused Zoro looking to his friends for conformation in the hallway two flights up.

"What's an Usopp?" seriously asked Brook.

"That's mean" responded Chopper. "They're a sensitive but now smelly species" casually added the group medic leading to him and Brook heartily laughing.

"What's all this noise about?" asked Franky as he walked up to the classroom. He took note of a sickly looking Sanji before he poked his head into the room. Looking around from face to face, his eyes set on Dadan's picture.

"Apparently she went on summer vacation early and sent this picture as proof" stated the permanently scarred and clearly shaken boy holding the picture.

"Da….Dada….Bikini….." was all Franky could dizzily stutter before fainting in the hallway.

"Franky! Someone get the school nurse. DOCTOR!" Chopper yelled while running around an unconscious Franky whose arms and legs were sprawled open as he lay on his back. Chopper made it a point to circle around his friend's downed form as he frantically waited for help.

"That would be you though, Chopper" chimed in Vivi with an entertained smirk as she and Robin approached the scene. "We'd better take our seats everyone. Class will be starting soon." The blackette calmly said as she walked past the group and towards her seat. Her and Zoro exchanged smiles before he followed after her.

"Oi moss head, shouldn't we help Franky up?" asked Sanji who looked to be in much better shape. "Nah leave him. Unless you wanna lug him to his seat?" Zoro responded.

Sanji looked toward his downed friend and then to his seat towards the back of the now packed classroom. He did another double take, weighing his options before shrugging. "Screw it, he'll be fine."

The crew walked into the room and shut the door, leaving an unconscious Franky in the hallway to dream about the horrors of Dadan on vacation.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

"Wait! So you're telling me Usopp dragged me into the room because you bastards left me in the hallway unconscious?!" Franky asked slamming his fists on the table as the crew sat at their usual lunch table.

"Yup" was all Sanji offered as he stirred his milk absentmindedly. This counted as everyone else's answer apparently since no one really seemed to be paying attention to the hysterical mechanic.

"Yeah I saved you" Usopp declared as he puffed out his chest and put his foot on the table in a conquering pose. "The great Usopp!"

"And that all happened after Sanji puked on him?! I probably got chunks on me while he was lugging me around. Usopp, that's so gross bro" complained the blunette with fake tears coming out of his eyes.

"Oi be more appreciative! Next time I'll leave your ass on the floor." Usopp scolded as he chopped the crying teen over the head.

"I wish you had! SMELLY NOSE-KUN!" continued to complain Franky.

"Wah! Nickname?! Not funny Franky." complained Usopp making Brook and Chopper laugh. "Oi shut it" yelled the 'hero' trying to silence his laughing friends. They were just happy that they had a name for their new "species." Whatever that meant.

"Hey dumbasses. We've got serious things to worry about." Zoro said catching their attention.

"If this isn't serious, then why are you all sitting so far away?" Usopp asked noticing the crew had isolated him to the opposite corner of the table.

"Smells aside, Luffy's been absent for three days now. Anybody hear from him?" Zoro asked ignoring Usopp's question and reaction to how Zoro started his sentence.

The crew looked around at one another without anyone saying anything. "I'll take that as a no" Zoro said crossing his arms in thought. "Well he hasn't been practicing at the dojo near his house. I asked the master. And he hasn't been to my family's restaurant which is even scarier." Sanji informed.

"Damn that's serious. He eats there almost every day" said Franky realizing the severity of the situation.

"I'm more shocked that he hasn't texted the group chat we have. He's always sending funny animal videos." Usopp chimed in.

Zoro shivered at the mention of it. "It's still weird how much he likes those videos. They're so random."

"There's nothing strange or random about a baby penguin failing to ice-skate" Robin said deathly serious.

"Baby Penguins?" inquired Vivi confused. Chopper quickly pulled up the most recent video they were talking about and showed it to her. "They can't even stand up on their skates! And they call themselves penguins! Yohohoh. HAHAHA" hysterically laughed Chopper and Brook.

"Where does Luffy even find these?" Usopp asked catching his breath.

"Hehe" awkwardly laughed Vivi realizing how weird the video was. "_Idiots_" Zoro thought because of how worked up his friends got. "_Dumb video. Turning Robin on me. I'll destroy you one day._"

"I think we need to think of this from Nami's perspective a little. She didn't seem like the kind of person to hurt her friends like this voluntarily. Maybe there's a history we don't know about? Or a reason at least" Vivi chimed in earning stares from the group.

Zoro was particularly intrigued by this concept. "_What would be the point of her doing this on purpose anyway? Is she that sick that she'd create pain just to laugh at her craftsmanship? If so, she really didn't seem like the type. So all the pieces aren't there?" _Zoro was drawn back from his thoughts by Sanji standing up.

"Whatever it is, we should meet at the family restaurant today. To plan for what to do with Luffy, I mean" said Sanji as he stood up with his plate and returned it to the drop off pile.

"Is the business failing that much without Luffy?" teased a smiling Zoro.

"Shut it moss head. It was just an idea. Shitty bastard" Sanji complained as the rest of the crew stacked their plates as lunch ended.

"_Then that just leaves this Arlong guy_" thought Zoro who was the last person to leave the lunchroom.

* * *

**Zoro and Robin (Two periods later)**

"Nami's been absent for three days too" Zoro pointed out to Robin while he looked around ancient history class acting astute to the lack of a certain orange haired girl. "_If she wanted to hurt us, she wouldn't be ducking us. Unless she thinks we would've attacked her for pay back? No, I doubt that._"

"Can you blame her? I know I wouldn't want to risk seeing Luffy after all of that" Robin whispered to Zoro who was sitting in the desk next to her. She was holding her cheek with one hand with her legs crossed for comfort.

"She doesn't wanna risk seeing me. That tart hurt Luffy and that's unacceptable" the green haired swordsman seethed tightening his fist effectively snapping his pencil. "_But maybe…."_

Robin turned her head from the lesson in time to notice this and; blowing her hair out of her face, got Zoro's attention. "Stop thinking about them for a second, will you? We haven't really been alone since the amusement park. This is the one class only we share" the black haired woman said seductively trying to de-stress her 'boyfriend.' Her head titled in a playful manner as her brown eyes met his.

"You call history class alone time? Buahaha" Zoro laughed earning a scowl from their teacher who quickly decided to just continue with her lesson.

"Well if you don't want to take advantage of this time together, then I guess we can just tell everyone we're together. That way, it won't matter where we are" Robin negotiated with a pout.

"With things as they are now, we just can't. Jeez woman. When this Nami mess blows over, got it?" Zoro said rejecting the idea that was clearly already discussed.

If the group found out about them with Luffy now MIA, who knows what would happen. "_The group needs its anchor for something that big_" he thought before turning to Robin.

"Fine!" Robin finished crossing her arms and turning her attention back to the lesson. Zoro gawked at her childish reaction.

"_Tsk. Woman are so difficult" _he thought before his hand shot up. "Oi Teach, I gotta piss" he ruggedly asked without even being called on. This caused everyone's attention to go towards the swordsman including Robin and the unpleased looking teacher.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ms. Tsuru? Jeez today's youth have no manners" the elderly teacher scolded.

Zoro scowled at her answer. "Whatever hag. I have to go. I feel it leaking…." He said with his eyes closed, quite content with his threat to….. 'spray.'

"Just go" Tsuru said disgusted. She turned her attention back to the board along with Robin who assumed it was just Zoro being an idiot. The few students who happened to still be looking his way noticed him as he stood with a grin.

The green haired teen took a step over to Robin's desk and planted a kiss on Robin's unsuspecting lips. The onlookers went slack jaw at the display. Robin was the most shocked as she returned the kiss only to stare at Zoro stunned after.

"It's hard for me to wait on you, Robin. But it's worth it" he whispered increasing Robin's blush. Zoro then turned to the front of the class, got the hall pass and then left the room. It was now as silent as an empty cemetery with the students still baffled at what they saw.

Robin just put her head down to hide her blush and extremely wide grin. "_Did he do that so the whole class would see? Either he's stupid enough to think this gossip won't get to the crew or he plans on it. Regardless, the idiot can be smooth when he wants to be_" she thought with yet another blush.

**Meanwhile in the Hallway**

"_Man, was that intense. I almost didn't make it_" panted a crimson faced Zoro with his back against the classroom door. "That was so embarrassing" he added under his breath leading to a smile. He started walking to the bathroom unsure as to how he pulled that off.

After getting lost but finally being able to drain his system, Zoro's mind was again filled with thoughts of his Captain. It wasn't like him to avoid his friends. Usually when he's upset, like when Shanks left, he would just surround himself with his crew.

After his adoptive father's disappearance, Luffy stayed at Zoro's house for a week and made sure that all the other guys were there. He made sure they were always together save for the bathroom, until he was ready to go home to an empty house. Zoro didn't appreciate the extra crowd in his normally quiet sanctuary but he understood that it was necessary.

Zoro smirked at the memories before his eyes steeled with resolve. He took a moment's pause before he looked down at what was in his hand. "But what to do with you?"

Quietly, the swordsman walked up to his history class and slide the pass under the door. "_Hell, Luffy's worth getting into a little trouble_" he thought before he heard, "What is that? My pass...? That bastard isn't shirking my class halfway through!" from the other side of the door.

"Shit" Zoro said making a mad sprint for the window. He got it open in time to see his teacher fling the classroom door open. "I returned the pass, didn't I? Be appreciative" Zoro said to her before jumping out of the window and out into the courtyard. The moment his feet hit the ground, he was off and running as far from the school as possible.

Ms. Tsuru stared in shock and anger at her pupil but decided to turn back to her class full of kids who actually wanted to learn. "_It's not like I won't see and reprimand him tomorrow_" she grumpily thought.

"Hey, at least he returned the pass" some guy in the front said with a smile to the angry teacher as she walked into the room.

"Detention today after school" she said plainly while walking past his desk and back to her lesson.

"Whaa! You can't be serious!?" No answer.

"This is bullshit!" the kid finished his protest as his smile dropped from his face. Sadly for him though, his argument fell on deaf ears. Robin just chuckled and decided to let Zoro do what it is that Zoro does.

After all, that idiot's going to need someone to take notes for him. Robin thought this as she dotted one of her i's with a little heart along with a smile and light blush.

* * *

**(Zoro)**

Zoro walked up to the house with purpose. He knew he wasn't leaving without making any progress, not even if Luffy tried to use force. He got to the front door and looked around, noticing that the neighborhood was quiet. Most likely since work and school were still in session.

Taking a deep breath, the swordsman knocked on Luffy's door only to hear no answer. No sounds were coming from the house at all. He knocked again but still, nothing. Not a shuffle of the feet to answer the door nor a television stagnant in static. Just silence.

He felt a pang of fear slice his heart before he raised his voice, "Luffy!? You home, Captain!?" He banged on the door once more, now harder and waited for an answer. Still no answer. "This bastard will be the death of me" he thought before he took a step back.

With a quick look around to check to see if he was still alone outside, Zoro kicked Luffy's door in with crash. "Oi you home. I broke your door" the greenette called being brutally honest. He slipped his shoes off and walk up the step leading to the house.

The house was quite open with the kitchen and living room visible from the main entrance. But Zoro had no need for that as he walked into the building and straight up the stairs. "Yo. Luffy!? You didn't off yourself did you? That wouldn't be cool man" he antagonized before getting to Luffy's room.

"He probably won't mind. I wouldn't want him to get out of bed, now would I" he thought with a grin before he kicked his bedroom door in too. "I'm on a roll today" he laughed before taking a step into the dark room.

His instincts kicked in and his eyes darted to every corner of the room. All he noticed was a ball of covers on Luffy's bed which could only be Luffy. Sighing at the sight, Zoro began to walk towards the covers.

"Oi Luffy. I know Nami hurt you and all but you've gotta leave this room. It's depressing for one" he said noting the sheer darkness and silence the room possessed.

No immediate answer. Zoro was about to say something else when he heard a groan followed by a massive grumble. "So you're alive!?" Zoro yelled as he ripped the covers off of his friend's half sleeping form. The sight beneath the covers was humorous for the green haired swordsman but he knew to stifle his laughter.

Luffy laid there wearing only a pair of blue denim shorts. His hair was strewn messier than it had ever been. The amount of dried drool on his face could have filled a small swimming pool if still wet. The heartbroken teen simply sat up, staring at his friend with glossed over and crust filled eyes. His expression was lost and he looked to be staring through Zoro rather than at him.

"Hey Zoro. It's been a while. I don't really know how long but it seems like forever. A week? A month?" Luffy inquired causing a frown to mar his lieutenant's face.

"Three days Luffy. It's not a month or nothing but three days is still too long. You gotta stop this."

Silence. Luffy sat on the bed with his legs crossed as he absorbed his friend's words. He took a shaky breath before he responded. "I will. I just need a little more time. To move on and to forget."

Zoro gawked at him unsure as to what to say. He thought about the situation quickly and about what he wondered today. He decided to start off small and work his way up. "Dadan dropped off a picture of her in a swimsuit. She went on vacation early and it even made Sanji puke on Usopp. That was pretty funny so there's that. Haven't seen Nami around school either" he reported trying to get some kind of emotion out of him. "

Luffy answered with a monotone "Oh yeah" as he stared at the floor. Zoro pressed on. "You've healed up nicely in three days. Can't even tell what happened anymore."

"What happened? Nami tricked me into getting jumped by her boyfriend and his gang. I don't feel 'healed up'" Luffy reminded feeling angrier and angrier as this small talk conversation went on.

"Look I know you're pissed but I've been thinking. Maybe this is all Arlong's fault. Nami didn't seem like the type to do what she did." The swordsman could feel himself getting frustrated as well when Luffy averted his gaze.

"Who cares" he answered coldly.

"Who cares!? Luffy, we have to get this guy. He's an asshole that needs to get taught a lesson. Besides, Nami is our friend." Zoro pleaded hoping to snap his friend out of this funk.

"She isn't our friend. No friend would set up her precious people the way I was set up. They're probably laughing about it right now" the blackette fired back with hurt evident in his voice and his words, cracking.

Zoro was taken aback not just because of Luffy's sudden outburst of emotion but also because he realized he had thought the same things about the situation before he sat down to really think about it. And there's no way Luffy was thinking with a rational head.

"So you're going to leave her to be with that psycho? Can't you see that there's more to this than we know."

"It's not our problem. She doesn't want help. She's made that clear. Besides, if she wanted help, she would have asked" Luffy said with a defeated tone while his hands dropped to lay at his sides.

This got under Zoro's skin unlike anything else Luffy said before. "Maybe she can't ask! Ever think of that!? And since when do you turn your back on those in need? That's not you man. That guy isn't the paradigm I want to follow. That guy isn't a friend of mine."

Now Luffy was angry. He rose from the bed and his eyes, filled with anger met with Zoro's. "So what do we do, huh!? Go fight some guy that we know nothing about. Besides the fact that he's a piece of trash, where is he? How do we find him? Ask Nami? Do you know where to find her? And if we do find her, do we ask and risk him finding out that she helped us? So he can hurt her more for telling us? And that's even if Nami wants to tell us. We can't win like that!"

The room went silent as the two men tried to burn holes in one another with their stares. Neither one moved their gaze as the argument seemed to be at a standstill. That is, if Zoro hadn't remember something that could prove to be vital.

"Yeah that might happen. But you wouldn't be yourself if you didn't try. We can go to Nojiko and ask her" the swordsman offered as tempers seemed to drop significantly. "Vivi and Robin got her number from the field trip. We can find out everything we need to know and take this fucker down" he added.

Luffy stared at him before looking down at his feet in disgust. "_How could I just give up like that_" the blackette thought to himself. "_What kind of man am I? What kind of friend?"_

Tears began to form in Luffy's eyes before they started pouring out in streams. "I'm such an asshole!" he yelled as he plopped down on his bed. He couldn't help but feel like he was worse than Arlong.

"I almost abandoned my friend. Someone who needs saving. Who am I?!" he cried as he sat there, sickened by himself.

"You're my role model, Luffy. And my best friend. You've always done right by your friends regardless of your own struggles. And it's my job to show you how to do that when you finally break down" Zoro said as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Besides, if you lose your way, then you're a pretty shitty role model.

"But you're the one who always gets lost" Luffy said through choked tears.

"Oi don't insult me when I'm trying to help. Asshole!" Zoro scolded earning a small laugh from Luffy.

Luffy looked up with his first, face splitting grin in seemingly forever. His face was covered in snot and tears but at least he was smiling. "Who's got the bestest friend ever" Luffy asked as he stood up and hugged Zoro.

Zoro returned the hug with a few pats on Luffy's back before he said, "Don't get all sappy on me. I don't want to get snot on me" he teased as they parted. They shared grins before Luffy went over to the broken end table and put his hat on.

"Call the crew" he said before noticing that Zoro was already on the phone with Robin.

"Yeah, text me Nojiko's address. No I'm not interested in her! Have the crew meet their after school. I'll bring Luffy. Yeah I got through to him. Have Usopp bring his bee-bee gun. Just trust me. Ok bye." Zoro said on the phone before hanging up.

"Robin being openly jealous?" Luffy asked in shock.

"Yeah, well we're actually kind of together. Since the field trip actually" Zoro informed bashfully.

"WAH! Are you sure I wasn't gone for a month? There's no way you made a move so soon" Luffy teased.

"Hey wise guy, why don't you clean yourself up? They've still got last period before they meet us and you're….. gross" he deadpanned making Luffy smell himself.

"Now I know it's been a month and not three days" Luffy said as his nose scrunched up from his body odor. He laughed a little before walking to the bathroom to clean up.

"_We're coming for you Nami_" Luffy thought as the bathroom door shut behind him.

"_It's about time_" Zoro thought as he went to Luffy's living room and plopped down on his couch. "_I overthought things way too much for the past 3 days_" he continued before he let himself doze off.

* * *

**Nojiko's/Nami's House**

"You're late!" yelled Usopp as he stood up from the curb. The rest of the crew was behind him as a sleepy Zoro and refreshed Luffy approached.

"Sorry sorry. Zoro dozed off on the couch and wouldn't wake up" Luffy laughed as he slapped Zoro's arm playfully.

"Yeah I fell asleep but Luffy took forever sprucing in the bathroom. Like a little girl" Zoro fired back.

"That's why you snore like a bear." "You snore too" they argued before they heard Brook and the rest of the crew laughing. They looked over to them confused.

"It's good to have you back Luffy" Franky said with a smile.

"I'm not happy you're back. Bastard! Making me worry for three days" cried Chopper as Usopp joined in. They all hugged it out and were ready to go and knock on Nojiko's door.

"You guys should have seen how bad Luffy smelled. Those three days weren't kind to him" Zoro teased making Sanji chuckle slightly.

"Oi bastard. That's low. I'm fighting you after Arlong" Luffy said in a serious tone. Zoro knew he was kidding though so he just answered with "I'll be ready."

Luffy knocked a few times while the crew crowded on the same step. It got so bad that Usopp got pushed down a step. Chopper would have also been displaced if not for Robin keeping him there.

"You bullies" whined Usopp as he stomped his foot. "There wasn't enough room idiot" Sanji defended.

"Yeah but why me?" he continued to whine. "Take one for the team" Chopper said with a sly smirk making Usopp freak out.

"You bastard how can you betray me! You're just lucky you have Robin!" he yelled before the door swung open to reveal a blue haired woman. She was smiling and that smile only grew when she saw who was at her door.

"I knew it was you guys. Heard you from way inside" she laughed as she leaned her body against the door frame. "What can I do for you?"

"Sorry some of us were loud" Sanji said looking at Usopp who had stopped yelling. "Oi!" he yelled in protest making Nojiko chuckle at their antics.

"We need to talk to you about something important. Can we come in?" Luffy asked seriously. Nojiko studied him for a moment before stepping aside to let them in.

The crew gathered around the kitchen, some sitting and some standing. She brought out sandwiches and orange juice for everyone in case they wanted any. The mood of the room said otherwise so Nojiko eventually sat at the head with Luffy in the seat across from her.

"So? What's up? Nami's not home by the way" the bluenette said while resting her head on one of her palms. Her eyes never left Luffy. Something told her he was going to be doing most of the speaking.

"Phew! What a relief" Zoro said gaining everyone's attention. "Lucky us. My plan to do all of this would have been ruined if she were here. Talk about awkward" he chuckled before noticing the look Luffy was giving him.

"What, too soon? My bad hehe" Zoro apologized awkwardly while scratching his cheek.

"Anyway Nojiko, I want you to tell us about Arlong. Anything you know about him and his relationship with Nami" Luffy asked without realizing how much he was prying.

Nojiko stared at him, shocked that he even knew his name. Taking a moment and a deep breath, the older sister spoke calmly. "Although this is a personal matter, I'll tell you all since you're friends with Nami. Maybe you can get through to her. God knows, I can't."

Nojiko started from the beginning and told the crew everything she knew about Arlong and his relationship with Nami. The crew sat their awestruck as they listened.

"So yeah, he hits her and who knows what else. But she won't leave him. I've got no idea why. I'd hoped that you guys could change her but she's still with him" Nojiko finished with the room now awkwardly quiet.

"There has to be some reason though. Right? I mean Nami isn't the kind of person that would put up with that. She likes maps and topography so why would she let herself be kept prisoner like that?" Luffy asked in a begging manner. He was hoping someone had an answer for him.

"Oh. You think you know Nami. I'm her sister and I don't even get her. If she wants to be treated like that, then it's a lesson she needs to learn on her own" Nojiko said as she lit a cigarette.

"I know her" Luffy muttered under his breath while he sat back in his chair with his arms crossed.

Nojiko heard this so she cleared her throat after taking a puff of her cigarette and spoke clearly. "They've been hanging out recently in the next town over. Nami told me that before she left to go there. She's there now I think."

Luffy's face was shadowed by his hat as he sat there. The crew watched him waiting to see his reply. He looked up with a mix of determination and frustration as he tightened his fists in anxious anticipation.

"Give us the address please. We'd be in your debt" Luffy said as he bowed his head.

The crew was more shocked at this than Nami's history with Arlong. Luffy bowing his head to someone!? And an adult at that. Never.

"_I don't know what you're planning but-….."_ Nojiko thought before she got up from her chair. She came back with a piece of paper and a pen. Writing down an address, she gave it to Luffy and said "Good luck getting through to her."

"It's time we go then" Zoro said as he and the rest of the crew gathered themselves. They were about to leave when Luffy said, "But first." and began to chow down on the food and drink on the table.

"It's been three days. I'm starving!" Luffy said with four sandwiches al fighting for space in his mouth. Nojiko laughed at this but Luffy's crew just face faulted.

"_You were almost cool_"thought Zoro as he sweatdropped. Sanji and Franky shook their heads in silent argument. Why did they follow such an idiot?

"Can't fight on an empty stomach. Yosh!" Luffy said with a laugh. "_I'm coming for you Nami. And I will save you. I'll set you free._"

* * *

**Next Town Over**

"Hey guys you don't honestly think we can take these guys, do you. They're like, a real gang. And I have that, I don't want to have my faced bent in syndrome. *Cough it's already taking affect" Usopp acted as they got off the bus together.

The whole crew had gone in support of their Captain since not all of them were fighters. Nojiko was left home so it was up to them to save Nami.

"Don't worry. As long as we have each other's backs, we'll be fine" Luffy comforted with a mature smile. "Besides, I broke one of their guy's arm. So you can take that one" he added with a laugh that gave Usopp goosebumps.

"Is that why you told me to bring the bee bee gun?! What's this thing going to do" the sniper cried as he looked to the one who told him to bring it.

"Improvise" Zoro offered before focusing off into the distance. "I'm gonna get killed today" Usopp finished as he hung his head in acceptance of his fate.

"I'll take the guy with you man. I have my heavy tool belt because I was tricking out Vivi's new range rover. Super!" Franky yelled just thinking of his automotive masterpiece.

Usopp scoffed at Franky's upbeat attitude before pointing his pointer finger at the blue haired teen. "Then take him on yourself. Why should I experience bodily harm?"

"Oi don't dump all of your problems on me!" Franky yelled back.

Meanwhile, Sanji couldn't help himself from stare at the three wooden bushido practice swords strapped onto his green haired rival's belt. "Oi seaweed hair, are you going to be able to fight with those? I figured we were kidding when we talked about your three wooden swords" the cook inquired slightly worried about his frenemy's wellbeing.

"I'll be fine. Focus on taking care of yourself, shitty cook" Zoro answered with a quick glance over towards Sanji before he began to concentrate on the road ahead again. "I have to focus" Zoro thought minutes before the group stopped in front of a warehouse.

"Is this the place?" Robin asked taking notice to the construction being done. Scaffolding could be seen everywhere with danger tape, covering every square inch of the buildings outside. "Creepy" Chopper added as he hid behind Robin with his teeth chattering.

Luffy looked at the paper Nojiko had given him and then the surrounding buildings. He recalled the street signs he saw on his the way here. When he was satisfied and sure that this was the right place, he began walking towards the entrance.

"Oi Luffy, hold up. Let's make a plan" Brook called out as the rest of the crew ran to catch up to the anxious blackette. Luffy stopped in front of the metal door and took a quick breath before exhaling just as quick

"Zoro I'm taking a page out of your book" he said confusing everyone but a smirking greenette. Luffy raised his leg, placed his foot against the door before reeling it back and kicking it off the hinges. The giant metal door which looked like it could have been on a submarine was launched inside the heavily populated building; clattering and causing a few bangs and fearful screams.

Luffy took a step inside followed by his crew, the contents of the room now coming into view. Arlong was sitting in the middle of the room in what looked like a king's throne chair. Next to him on the floor was a tear stained, slightly bruised Nami. Around him is what frightened a certain long nosed teen the most though. At least fifty overly muscular men with wood and metal weapons littered the hideout.

"I'm not gonna make it" Usopp muttered sadly. He took special note to the fact that none of the hoodlums looked happy that Luffy kicked in their door. In fact, they looked out right pissed. To the point of killing a person or so Usopp thought.

"_I guess it was a pretty nice door. Maybe if I put it back and back away slowly_-…" Usopp thought as he began to calculate an escape plan.

"Luffy!?" Nami gasped in surprise as she was able to discern her friend through her tear filled eyes.

"ARLONG! I'm here to kick your ass and get my Nami back!" Luffy screamed as it echoed through the warehouse. Nami's eyes teared even more when she heard this but Arlong wasn't amused. In fact, the look he was giving Luffy made it seem like murder was easy to commit. And he was about to prove it. About eight times.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **Please drop a review and let me know if you enjoyed this or not. I might be a little rusty so let me know about that too haha. Enjoy your summer and I look forward to seeing you all next chapter!

What happened? You don't like cliffhangers? I'm an asshole right haha? But hey it makes for excellent entertainment. So I hope you were entertained and stay tuned for the next chapter!

_**Edited-8/18/16**_


	10. The Will To Stand With Your Friends

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lateness. But hey happy 1 year anniversary of when I published this story. Totally planned it to take this long…

Anyways, here's the chapter so I hope you enjoy. Please review to let me know how you're liking the beginning of the end.

* * *

**Previously**

"Hey guys, you don't honestly think we can take these guys, do you." Usopp questioned as they got off of the bus. "They're like, a real gang. And I have that, I don't want to have my faced bent in syndrome. *Cough it's already taking affect. Maybe is should sit this one out?" he acted hoping to get out of the fight.

The whole crew had gone in support of their Captain although not all of them were fighters. Nojiko was left home so it was up to them to save Nami.

"Don't worry." Luffy comforted with a mature smile. "As long as we have each other's backs, we'll be fine. And besides, I broke one of their guy's arm. So you can take that one" he added with a laugh that gave Usopp goosebumps.

"Is that why you told me to bring my bee-bee gun?! What's this thing going to do" the sniper cried as he looked to the one who told him to bring it.

"Improvise" Zoro offered before focusing his attention back into the distance. "I'm gonna get killed today" Usopp finished as he hung his head in acceptance of his demise.

"I'll take the guy with you man. I have my tool belt because I was tricking out Vivi's new range rover. Super!" Franky yelled just thinking of his automotive masterpiece.

Usopp scoffed at Franky's upbeat attitude before pointing his pointer finger at the blue haired teen. "Then take him on yourself. Why should I experience bodily harm?"

Franky yelled back with a defensive, "Oi don't dump all of your problems on me."

Meanwhile, Sanji couldn't help himself from staring at the three wooden bushido practice swords strapped onto his green haired rival's belt. "Oi seaweed hair, are you going to be able to fight with those?" the cook inquired slightly worried about his frenemy's wellbeing. "I figured we were kidding when we talked about your three wooden swords" he continued.

"I'll be fine. Focus on taking care of yourself, shitty cook" Zoro answered with a quick glance over towards Sanji before he again refocused on the road ahead. "I have to focus" Zoro thought minutes before the group stopped in front of a warehouse.

"Is this the place?" Robin asked taking notice to the construction being done. Scaffolding could be seen everywhere with danger tape, covering every square inch of the building's outside.

"Creepy" Chopper added as he hid behind Robin with his teeth chattering.

Luffy looked at the paper Nojiko had given him and then surveyed the area. When he was satisfied, he began to walk towards the entrance.

Brook called out as the rest of the crew ran to catch up to the anxious blackette. "Oi Luffy, hold up. Let's make a plan." Luffy stopped in front of the metal door and took a deep breath. He exhaled just as quick leaving his friends wondering why he'd stopped.

"Zoro, I'm taking a page out of your book" he said confusing everyone but a smirking greenette. Luffy raised his leg, placed his foot against the door before reeling it back and kicking it off the hinges. The giant metal door which looked like it could have been found in a submarine was launched inside the heavily populated building. Clattering and causing a few bangs and shocked screams.

Luffy took a step inside and was followed by his crew. The contents of the room were in view and they could now see Arlong as he sat in the middle of the room on what looked like a king's throne. A bit to the right at his feet was a tear stained, slightly bruised Nami. Around him is what frightened a certain long nosed teen the most though. At least fifty overly muscular delinquents with steel weapons were littered all around the hideout.

"I'm not gonna make it" Usopp muttered sadly. He took special note to the fact that none of the hoodlums looked happy that Luffy kicked in their door. In fact, they looked out right pissed. To the point of killing a person or so Usopp thought.

"Luffy!?" Nami called out in surprise as she was able to make out her friend through clouded eyes.

"ARLONG! I'm here to kick your ass and get my Nami back!" Luffy screamed as it echoed through the warehouse. Nami's eyes teared even more when she heard this but Arlong wasn't amused. In fact, the look he was giving Luffy made it seem like murder was easy to commit. And he was about to prove it. About eight times.

* * *

**Now**

"You bastard! My door!" Arlong seethed as he looked at a metal door that laid atop two of his unconscious men.

His crew were becoming restless as they stared at the adjacent straw hats with malice. Most of them smiled with murderous grins while others simply sharpened their knives and weapons with calculating eyes.

"I don't care about your door or anything." Luffy said with a dangerous whisper to his voice. "Just give me back Nami!" Arlong's crew looked to their leader for guidance. No one's ever willingly looked for Arlong besides the police. And anyone who did usually ended up dead.

"Shahaha" laughed Arlong with crude amusement. "Oi kid, hasn't this tart done enough to ya? Wasn't the first ass beatin enough? I'll tell ya, she aint worth dying over."

Luffy clenches his fist, cracking his knuckles in the process. His hat shadowed his facial features as he listened to this man's lunacy. He looked up quickly and with anger evident in his voice, he silenced Arlong's rowdy crew.

"I'd happily die for any of my friends." Luffy resounded, staring down his enemy. "That includes Nami. I'm don't expect to lose this time. I brought some backup so it's not ten to one anymore."

"_I'm not alone this time_" Luffy thought as this affirmation created a smirk on his face. His friends stood behind him watching as the tension in the room rose.

A smirk found its way to Arlong's face before turning into a raucous laugh. "You really are dumb kid. Haven't ya looked around? It's still ten to one!" Arlong used this as a rallying cry making his men jeer and scream from the inspiration.

The uproar sent vibrations throughout the room as the band of misfits stomped their feet and clanged their metal weapons against everything hard and sharp. Luffy's friends could only observe their surroundings with caution as they entered the room, almost as a silent rally for their leader.

The ground under their feet looked felt like splintered wood and tile. It made walking harder and sharp pieces poked through their shoes. A misty plume of dust floated around the room quietly infecting the lungs of everyone. The smell had a tinge of saturated mold that was almost sour and it made it's way to Usopp making his face cringe into a sneeze.

"Death's talking about us guys. Let's just grab Nami and leave, I'm pretty sure we can outrun these lugs" Usopp desperately pleaded in a quiet yelling tone before Robin nudged him to be quiet.

"Seriously, I feel like I'm in the gorilla pit at the zoo" Usopp whined nearly wetting himself. His body was already shaking with the pressure of living up to his friends expectations. Something about not being a fighter but being forced to fight for your friends made Usopp's sheepish stomach want to faint.

"The Usopp species finally found his place in a zoo. Happy day!" Brook and Chopper laughed. Usopp grew a vain on his forehead remembering that Chopper and Brook weren't helping them fight.

"Tough words from the people hiding behind Robin!" he rebutted making Chopper chuckle at his luck. Not being asked to fight was the best news he'd heard all week. Chopper just smiled mischievously knowing this made him automatically win the argument.

"Use that anger on the muscles with hair over there Usopp-san" Brook said pointing a skinny finger towards Chu who was standing tall, cradling his broken and cast covered arm.

Arlong was grinning even wider now if that were possible. He crossed his arms as he remained seated in his red cushioned armchair. "These are the losers ya brought to fight for ya. You really aint too bright huh kid."

Without missing a beat and not needing any starting gun, Luffy closed the distance between him and Arlong and punched him in the jaw which sent him and his chair hurdling back several feet. Arlong's crew watched in horror as they barley saw the straw hat wearer move. Luffy's crew just smiled with Chopper fanboying over his captain.

"You can call me dumb all day-..." Luffy said glaring at the downed Arlong. "You can even kill me... But never, ever disrespect my friends." Arlong stayed on his back for a second to recover from the brunette's assault. He wiped a bit of blood from his lip using his wrist and with an unpleasant look, he used his knee to help himself stand.

"I'm really startin to hate ya kid. That usually ends in blood" he said cracking his neck. Arlong smirked noticing something behind Luffy. "You die this time" Hatchan yelled swiping both his katana down towards Luffy's head.

The move was a death blow but before the blades could cause harm, Zoro kicked Hatchan in the back sending him through some scaffolding and into another room.

"Sorry but no one's gonna lay a finger on my Captain. I'm here to get payback for missing out on your last party!" Zoro yelled as he ran after the enemy swordsman through the hole he made in the wall.

Luffy walked over to Nami thanks to Zoro creating the small intermission in his fight with Arlong. She wouldn't meet his gaze as tears streamed down her face. "_How can I look at him after everything I did_" Nami thought building a wall of shame between Luffy and herself. Being short on time, Luffy had to do something that would get his point across quickly.

"Hold this princess" Luffy said as he took his straw hat and slapped it on her head. She looked up to meet his eyes shocked. "I will save you" he finished with a face splitting grin.

Letting his guard down, Arlong took the chance and grabbed Luffy's shirt, throwing the brunette over his shoulder and behind him. Luffy landed gracefully on his feet but had to guard as Arlong sprinted at him and wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist.

The thug used his larger mass to pick the teen up and run through a wall, Luffy first. The wonder board structure crumbled as the pair went through it, creating an opening into another empty room.

"_He gave me his hat? His treasure-... how can he trust me so easily._" Nami thought clenching the rim of Luffy's hat. Tears cascaded off her already wet, runny red cheeks and her brain continued to shortcircuit from everything that was happening. "_Didn't he remember what she did? What Arlong did? I thought this was all over..._"

"Did Zoro steal the Butterfinger's slogan? I just realized that. So not cool" Brook said with a laugh.

"So Luffy's a Butterfinger?" Robin asked trying to connect dots that weren't there.

Usopp yelled, "Be serious shit started going down!" scolding his friends for their out of place and badly timed inquiries.

"Speaking of shit going down, look" Franky nudged pointing out that Chew was walking towards them. "I can take the rest of you, even with one arm." This got the remaining members of Arlong's crew to cheer in anticipation. It reached it's zenith and Usopp and Chopper couldn't decide if it was them shaking from fear or the room.

Franky looked behind him to see an empty space where Usopp had been standing. Usopp was running out of the doorway past Robin and his other friends and into the world outside. "He's confident with one arm!? That's the sign of a murderer. I'm gonna die!"

"Usopp you idiot!" Franky yelled to his fleeing friend. He turned back to Chew who was approaching slowly, cracking his neck with a malicious smirk. Franky's hand slowly crept to his tool belt before what Usopp said resonated in his head.

"_Why was this guy so calm?"_ Franky thought becoming nervous. _"He was gonna fight two guys with a broken arm? Is he an assassin!?"_

The blue haired mechanic stood his ground for another five seconds before the cold sweat on his brow swayed him. "Usopp wait up!" he yelled before he ran out and after his long nosed friend.

"Suppper scarred!" he yelled with his hands in the air flailing.

"Wha-…" Chew said baffled by their stupidity. "Oi, wait up assholes I'm trying to kill you!"

Chew took off towards the entrance scaring Brook and them into sliding over and out of his way. "He's coming over here! Go after Sanji, he's got a curly eye brow!" Brook and Chopper yelled as Chew ran right past them in pursuit of the two fleeing straw hats.

"Thanks, bastard" Sanji mumbled looking at Chopper who was on his back sobbing with fright.

"He didn't kill us? I keep getting lucky" Chopper muttered before drifting into unconsciousness. Lucky for him, Sanji began to step between Arlong's men and his defenseless friends.

"Chopper?! Doctor?!" Brook said frantically. He acted as foolish as Chopper sometimes...

Sanji looked back to the remaining enemies in front of him. His eyes shifted from the scores of thugs to the last remaining lieutenant. He sighed when he realized all the work he was going to have to do.

"_Not fair. Guess moss head wouldn't be able to handle it though_" Sanji thought while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Nami" Sanji said getting the exhausted girl's attention. "Go to Robin. You might get caught in the crossfire" Sanji said pointing to where Robin and Brook where.

She looked at him with an absent expression before she heard Robin call her from behind Sanji. Snapping out of her hazy disbelief, she got to her feet and ran. "_Are they really here to rescue me? Why would they risk so much after everything that's happened? I don't deserve it. So why?"_

"Are you hurt" Robin asked as Nami reached her. The blackette offered her battered friend a reassuring look but received a quiet "hm". Robin took this as a yes so she pulled the girl into an emphatic hug making Nami's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. She didn't remember what it was like to feel so secure. So hopeful. It was nice.

Robin rocked back and forth with the orangette in her arms attempting to comfort her obviously rattled friend. "We're going to help you. Luffy won't lose." Nami was a bit hesitant but eventually, she hugged Robin back and cried.

"When Chopper wakes up, he can look at your injuries" Brook informed as the woman broke away. She offered him a smile as she whipped her eyes with her hands.

"Thanks" she said with what felt like a lump of iron in her throat. "_How did I get so lucky? To find and have friends that care about me so much.. Maybe they really can end all of this. And we can start over_"

* * *

**Franky**

"_How is he so far ahead of me?!"_ Franky thought running around a corner and after his long nosed friend. He exited the warehouse maybe a minute after his friend and yet he looked like a fly stuck on the horizon. The sun had begun to set as the orange shaded skyline brimmed dazzlingly through separate clouds.

"Wait up, Usopp!" Franky yelled before he was tripped from behind. He hit the pavement hard but used the side of his arm and his shoulder to roll out of it and avert some of the damage. Landing opposite to the direction he was running, the bluenette was shocked to see Chew already caught up to him.

It was almost humorous seeing someone so big and menacing stand there with a broken arm looking for a fight. Most people would wonder what he was even capable of in that condition. But Franky knew this guy was capable of plenty.

"Making me run after you? You're going to bleed either way. Now we're both tired" seethed a panting Chew. This threat sent a shiver through Franky's body. He was already reluctant to fight this guy. Why did he have to make it harder?

"_Idiot. You have to find a way to calm yourself down. Usopp is long gone so it's up to you now_" Franky thought putting his hands up preparing to fight. "_Calm down. Think of what it probably looked like to see such a big guy run with one arm."_

Franky couldn't help but laugh at his trailing thoughts. Imagine this guy waddling after him? Then again, he caught up to him rather easily. Franky's smile soon faded as he realized how out of shape he must be. "_If I survive this with minimal damage, I'm joining the track team!_" he said trying to pick his confidence up.

"I don't know what you think's so funny but let's see you laugh with a fist down your throat" Chew yelled sending a left hook to Franky's chest. "Is that sexual?" asked the mechanic as he weaved out of the way and towards Chew's broken right hand.

"Asshole. I'll kill you!" he yelled sending another punch into Franky's gut. This sent the blue haired teen back a few inches but he quickly backed up more to make space.

"I'm a mechanic, not a fighter" Franky muttered under his breath. "_But if I stay on his broken side, I should be good. I'm doing this for my friends."_

Chew looked at Franky with a smirk before settling into an awkward fighting stance. "Damn that straw hat. Taking away my dominant hand." Franky looked baffled by this. "_That last hit wasn't his dominant hand? I gotta thank Luffy later for being a lifesaving badass._"

"Too bad you're not a fighter. If you were and your friend hadn't bailed, maybe you would've had a chance" Chew taunted as he launched himself towards Franky. Although he couldn't use his right arm, his quick left jabs and hooks were keeping Franky on his toes.

Side stepping another jab and weaving past a too close for comfort hook, Franky punched at the delinquents ribs. Chew was quick though and back stepped out of range. Immediately after the miss, Franky was again bombarded with blow after blow.

Staying on Chew's week side really helped but he was still continuously grazed or hit by a lot of the strikes. The fight wouldn't last long if he stayed on the defensive. He was already feeling tired.

"Staying on my weak side, huh? Nice strategy but I don't fight with Karate like Kuroobi" Chew said before sending a crushing knee into Franky's quad. He went down to his knee with a grimace as he tried to catch his breath. His bruised flesh already started to swell as it ached in pain. He could feel his heartbeat in the throbbing of his quad and his vision went fuzzy.

"Stings a bit, hm? Sucks for you since I fight with my legs too. Just let me beat you close to death and we can end it quicker" Chew threatened taking a step towards Franky.

Putting strain on the bruised leg, Franky settled into his instinctual stance again. "_This is getting bad. And what does he mean close to death? What a maniac!_"

"Here I come" yelled Chew beginning his assault once again. This time he mixed in a combination of legs attacks as well as some elbow strikes which surprised Franky further. Franky found himself being pushed back in addition to having to cling to Chew's weak side.

"_Offense or I die!"_ Franky panic flushing his senses making him push forward powerfully. He took an elbow to the shoulder before he started swinging desperately at the more skilled fighter.

It seemed like practice for Chew as even with a broken arm, he was able to counter and weave through the flailing fists flawlessly. "_I'm getting nothing but air_" Franky thought before running forward towards Chew for a full body tackle.

Chew sidestepped the maneuver and sent another knee into Franky's chest knocking the wind out of him.

"Gahk" was the noise he made when he unwillingly spat up from the impact. He landed on both of his knees and hunched over, holding his chest hoping to aid the pain.

"_I don't think I can beat this guy_" Franky thought grimacing as Chew began walking towards him.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Was that Franky?" Usopp thought as he stopped running and turned around. Panting heavily, the long nosed teen squinted his eyes enough to make out two figures. One was standing while the other was on their side on the concrete.

"That guy caught Franky?!" Usopp realized taking a step back. He watched as his friend started fighting the thug and his mind began it's pendulum of anxiety. Gripping his Beebe gun, a sheepish look spread across his face and he remained hesitant.

"_Well I can't help him. I told them I'm not a fighter so what can I do?"_ he internally asked as if his conscience would provide an answer. Instead, he turned away, his back shielding him from the scene. "_It's not like they know I saw Franky get caught. I'll be like, 'you tried your best Franky', and; 'we were so close Luffy. Sorry we didn't pull through._'"

Usopp began to run in the opposite direction but stopped after his first few strides when he heard Luffy's words in his head again. "_If we have each other's backs, we'll be fine._" Usopp grimaced at the dilemma he faced.

"_What can I do though! I won't even be able to help. I'm no fighter"_ he thought shaking as he gripped his weapon with a vice grip strength unbeknownst to he. The veins on his hand radiated from the pressure and his knuckles turned whiter than normal tan skin. _"But how can I face them if I run away?!"_

That thought kept repeating in his head before he turned around. "I may not be a fighter but I am a man. And a man doesn't turn his back on his friends. So I can at least take the beating with Franky!" he yelled preparing his Beebe gun to fire.

Chew took a step forward as he now stood over Franky's downed form. The mechanic was now on his butt as he crawled away in desperation. "_Think, think, think_" he repeated over and over in his head. How could he get himself into this impossible situation? There was no way out.

"I promise to only break a couple of bones. Maybe puncture a lung or two." Chew whispered maniacally to the downed Franky. "Don't worry you'll live. Probably. Maybe" he said almost arguing with himself on whether to spare the man before him.

Chew sent a foot down towards Franky's face. Franky tucked his head down and threw his hands up for protection but at such proximity, he knew this was going to hurt.

"OWW!" Franky heard as no blow ever came. "_Was that me? I sound like a bitch_" Franky thought before lowering his hands and looking up to see what happened.

Laying on the floor was the brute who was about to pulverize him a moment ago. The visceral martial artist was holding his forehead and squirming in agony. Franky had no idea what had happened until he heard Usopp in the distance.

"If you're going to kill my friend, then you'll have to kill me too!" Usopp yelled reducing the distance between the other two people and himself by a few yards.

"That fucking hurt!" Chew whined more as he stood to his feet. He had a red and slightly bloody indent square in the center of his forehead. His eyes were watering and his cast was now dilapidated exposing his bandaged arm.

"Superrr nice shot Usopp!" Franky yelled happier than he'd ever been to see his long nosed friend. "_I thought I was really gonna die._"

"Bastard" Chew said charging Usopp. "I'll kill you!"

Now Franky was scared again. This guy was crazy but until now he'd been calm. Passive aggressive but still somewhat controlled. Now he seemed rabid, like a starved dog finally tired of rolling over for scraps of dust.

Usopp fired rapidly at the charging beast with deadly accuracy but to his shock, the man was maneuvering past the lead shells. "_He's going to kill me_" Usopp thought flinching in expectation of a harsh and painful blow.

Franky reacted as quickly as he could and pulled out a red, 24' monkey wrench from his tool belt. The massive tool was heavy to most people but it felt like another seasoned hand to the veteran mechanic. He ran forward and hit Chew as hard as he could in the back of the man's head. Chew hit the floor quick and hard and didn't get up.

Usopp opened his eyes when he heard a loud clank. Franky looked at him and then back at the unconscious man and Usopp mirrored him. The pair did a double take before they both broke out laughing.

"We freaking did it! No freaking way" Franky yelled throwing his arm around the sharpshooter's shoulders. "We almost died but we did it!"

Usopp wasn't laughing as he was mostly screaming. "YOOOSHH! YEAAAH!" Adrenaline pumped through him in a way it never had which made the vein on his head protrude excessively. He felt so alive. "_I just did that! I can do that_" he internally jeered.

When the excitement died down, Franky looked to his friend with a smile. "Nice shooting ace." Usopp couldn't contain his emotion as he started crying into the mechanics shirt. Franky was stunned at the switch in atmosphere as he was now extremely confused.

"I left you Franky. Ran off and then I almost didn't come back. He beat you up and I took my sweet ass time." Franky could feel the remorse in his friend's voice so he patted his back softly. When that didn't change Usopp's mood, he decided to be a little rougher.

"Better late than never bro!" the blue haired, rocker looking mechanic shouted patting Usopp on the back hard enough to knock him down. Franky laughed raucously as his friend looked up to him with an abandoned puppy expression.

"Thanks" Usopp said sniffling a glob of snot back into his nose. "Let's head back to the others."

Supporting his friend with his shoulder, Usopp began walking back towards the warehouse feeling lighter than before. Half way there, the pair was stopped by a giant SUV that served as eye candy for Franky. It swung around the corner violently and blocked their path scaring Usopp into a echoing scream.

"Wait I know this beautiful thing!" Franky yelled before the window rolled down to reveal Vivi. "What happened to you!? Did you think I wouldn't ask around and hunt you down!" she yelled scarier than she probably intended before the side door automatically slid open. The pair scooted their way into the hulk of a car and closed the door behind them.

"We'll explain on the way. Drive down this street here" Usopp said before pointing in the direction of his other friends. Vivi obliged and started down the directed path. She sat their almost steaming before she began to scold Franky. "You can't just be in the middle of upgrading my car, get a call from Robin and then take off screaming emergency. I was so worried and now you're all beaten up? What's going on?" she pleaded flushed from her rage. Franky meanwhile was using ice from the cooler he'd installed to try and sooth his bruised chest.

"God this truck is beautiful. The ice box was a nice touch if I can kiss my own ass a little" Franky said ignoring Vivi with a huge grin as he laid in the car he helped upgrade just recently.

"Yeah the car does look different" Usopp pointed out making Vivi smile.

Franky chuckled a bit before coughing uncomfortably. "I added a cooler to the center dashboard, televisions behind every seat, surround sound, and cup holders. Sweat, sweat cup holders." Franky boasted with little modesty as he tossed Usopp a soda and took a sip of the cola he stashed in the cooler.

He placed the drink in one of the new holders and smiled to Vivi. "Anything for my baby" he laughed.

"Wah-… You guys are a thing?!" Usopp asked extremely shocked.

Vivi's face lit up with a huge blush but Usopp was too busy looking to Franky for confirmation. Franky meanwhile didn't let his face reveal anything as he offered his friend a cool smile and a slouched nod that resolved the issue.

"I was referring to the car."

"_Lying asshole... but smooth save_" Vivi thought with a tick on her forehead as they pulled back up to the warehouse.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how was it? Worth the wait? I really hope it was. I'm expecting only 13 chapters now that I've thoroughly outlined everything but the ending and content hasn't changed. I promise I'm not cutting corners. This story's my baby lol.

So drop a review if you enjoyed it, follow me for more stories and stick around for more content. Till next time!

_**Edited- 12/19/16**_


	11. Front Lines

_**Author's Note:**_ THIS CHAPTER WAS REUPLOADED AS OF 3/23/17 WITH ALL EDITS.

Holy hell this is late but time literally ran away from me. No excuses, just got busy but like I promised, chapter 11. Enjoy and if you reviewed to the authors note, send me a P.M with your review and thanks everyone who's still here!

Also all chapters have been edited so if you find yourself not remembering what's going on, then feel free to go back and reread what you missed! Have fun and enjoy thanks!

* * *

**_Zoro_**

"Sorry but no one's gonna lay a finger on my Captain. I'm here to get payback for missing out on your last party!" Zoro yelled as he ran after the enemy swordsman through the hole he made in the wall.

Zoro leapt through the Hatchan sized hole in the wall that he just created and into a musky smelling back room. It wasn't yet complete as the walls were mostly gutted except for the wonderboard and insolation and the floor was just old creaky wood, and the room was cluttered with enough boxes of supplies and equipment to finish the whole warehouse. For a room with so much of their stuff and essential supplies, it wasn't well lit or that big. The only light source was a swaying light bulb that clung to the middle of the ceiling by a rope and the small gleam of sun, beaming through Zoro's makeshift pathway.

He watched Hatchan groggily rise to his feet trying to recover from the previous attack. Hatchan dusted sheetrock and powdered debris from his clothes and arms although there was still a layer of dust on his face and in his hair which gave him an ashen tint. He stood like an oak tree with a body like marble. Yet still, he somehow gave off the smell of sewage.

"Asshole!" yelled the katana wielder, an inferno bursting from his eyes. "My bedroom! You fucked it broken" he scolded pointing dopely at the damaged wall behind Zoro.

Zoro took two swords from their sheaths and tapped them on the floor. He listened intently as his ears focused to each ***tap**,**tap**, **tap**. He turned around to see what Hatchan was referring to and smirked thinking about his damage report recently.

"I'm probably the reason my friend kicked your front door in. I'm the reason people need insurance. Or so I'm noticing" Zoro laughed turning away from his craftsmanship. He scratched his head almost apologetically, turning back to his adversary only to see him within striking distance, his steel katana drawn and ready to cleave his head in two.

Zoro dropped to the ground clumsily as Hatchan's first swipe sailed overhead. It cut off a piece of his hair before he rolled back to create distance. He barely had time to roll to his feet before another wild slash whizzed past his hand.

"_Holy shit that was close. If I make it out of this but he takes off a piece of me, Robin will finish me off_" he thought sprawling backwards trying to evade each rowdy attack. He began to find his rhythm, his body finally adjusting to the spontaneous start of the fight. Still, the brute of a thug continued to push grazing Zoro on his thigh and forearm simultaneously. For so little contact, Zoro watched as the cuts began to bleed from the precision of the sword's steel.

He grimaced in pain kicking Hatchan in the stomach to create a moment to breath. The hit knocked the wind out of him for a brief instant before he regathered his composure.

"_I need to stop all of these wild sword swings so I can focus" _thought Zoro before he bumped into what remained of the wall behind him. Hatchan lunged forward, bringing both of his blades towards the greenette. Zoro didn't have much times so he kicked off of the wall with his feet rolling on the floor past Hatchan.

Arlong's thug turned around quickly and stabbed at the teenage swordsman. He barely missed Zoro's head as he stabbed the ground instead. The blade cut through the floor like butter wedging itself between the wooden boards. The greenette pushed off of the the floor which propelled him into the larger swordsman. The floor creaked under Zoro's strong push and he used both feet as he crashed into Arlong's lieutenant's stomach, sending him tumbling towards the far end of the room

He stood there panting as his wounds continued to drip with life's crimson elixir. His vision impeded by the lack of light but the dust and debris was making it even worse. He noticed the sword protruding from the ground and smiled to himself.

"Maybe I'm not stuck using my wooden swords after all" he said resheathing the two practice swords he was holding.

Hatchan recoiled on the floor from the hit, his hands shaking while he held his stomach. He blinked a few times and gripped his swords in both hands to stop himself from shaking. He got up quicker than he should have because just as quickly, he leaned against the wall next to him and threw up, his body lurching as he heaved up his lunch, blood, and spit.

"Nice sword" Zoro said with a devilish tint to his tone. Hatchan turned around when he heard this, his eyes watering and red from vomiting and his lip, dripping with saliva as he spit on the ground and looked Zoro in the eyes. The pair of swordsmen regarded each other, one with anxiousness and the other with a bone chilling, will-bending confidence.

"Light weight, very well balanced." Zoro toyed as he inspected the blade. He squeezed the hilt and watched as the sword reflected the light on the ceiling. Spinning it in his hand with ease, he smirked and his dust screened eyes regarded the sword again before he declaimed , "Looks valuable...want it back?"

Hatchan heard this and felt his heart drop. The way he was being observed, regarded as a beast, like pray. And the fact that he only had one of his swords made him feel uncomfortable. Hatchan steeled his nerves and dashed toward the man currently stealing his blade.

"_Let me hear it. Listen damnit!_" Zoro internally admonished. He waited for Hatchan to come within striking distance and when he did, their blades met with resounding force. ***Clang!** ***Clang!** ***Clang!**

Their focus was impressive as they fought with malice while navigating the room's difficult obstacles. Zoro blocked two more of Hatchan's swift swings before he repelled a slash and countered with a blood spewing cut on his forehead. He made sure to only graze him but the blades were deadly sharp. He wondered why this maniac had them.

Hatchan jumped back as he recoiled from the wound and his vision blurred under the red tint of trailing blood. He wiped his eyes and looked at Zoro only to be horrified at the sight of Zoro winding his arm back.

"_I think I'm close_" he thought bringing his sword wielding arm behind him. "Take your sword back and the fight can be over" he yelled cracking the ground as he stepped into the throw, launching the sword towards Hatchan who stood too shocked to move. The sword filled the gap between the two quick and plunged deep into Hatchan's shoulder pinning him to the wall.

Zoro exhaled in triumph before he took in another big breath of debris powder and dust, the particles visibly sticking to the air. "I hope I didn't go too far" Zoro said as he approached his impaled adversary.

"You can have your swords in prison. We're just here to get Nami back and kick some ass. So I don't want your swords."

"She belongs to Arlong. I will follow his orders" Hatchan declared making him cough up some blood. He struggled to get free but that only opened his wound more as he hung pinned in place. He howled in pain as he wiggled in vein like a trapped animal.

"Look the fights over, do you want to die?" Zoro asked as he watched the squirming giant. Hatchan grabbed the blade with his hand as he began to yell hysterically. "I don't want to die! I don't want to go to prison either. I need to follow Arlong!"

"Whatever you're the police's problem, I don't care if you've finally cracked" Zoro said before he began to make his way back to the entrance.

The thug's hand began to bleed as his screaming became rabid and hoarse, the blade tearing through flesh as he struggled for freedom. He ripped the blade from through the wall and his shoulder causing blood to splatter from the wound. He was no longer impaled into the wall and after falling, he landed on his knees, the floor cracking under his weight.

He stood to his feet, his eyes red from either blood or the sudden surge of adrenaline in his veins. He skulked behind the unsuspecting greenette and grabbed him from the back of the head and slamming him face first into the ground. The floor broke on impact, splintering and cracking from the force. Hatchan stood above the small crater and Zoro, a small puddling of his own blood formed below him.

"_Fuck I let my guard down_" Zoro thought begrudgedly, his face masked in blood as he layed in the pointed patch of splintered floor. He coughed, his face now heavily cut and bruised and even worse, he now had to deal with blood impaired vision because the cuts on his face were leaking over his brow and into his eyes. Hatchan gathered his swords while Zoro shakily stood up.

"You got up? Are you stupid? Stay down maybe we don't need to kill you. Maybe we just take an arm or leg or one of each" Hatchan stupidly remarked, he tapped his sword against the floor to remove some of his own blood and Zoro's from the blood grooves on his blade. ***Ting *Ting *Ting **went the steel blade each time it hit the wood.

Zoro didn't believe a word of what Arlong's lieutenant said and from Hatchan's sinister smirk, he didn't either so instead, he focused on the sound the blade was making. Suddenly it was slower than it was before and the sound ricocheted between his ears.

"I have a girlfriend. If my face looks like hamburger helper, she's gonna kill both of us indefinitely" Zoro said with a chuckle as he drew his swords again, this time all three as he bite down on the so he could fight with his more trained Three-Swords Style.

"She's dating an idiot. You ARE stupid. Like I said" Hatchan goaded before he questioned Zoro's strange behavior. "You're going to fight me with wooden swords? Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Strangely, this strange sensation expanded and enveloped Zoro's entire person. He noticed the wisp of the wind change. It was a new feeling but it felt like this was how things should always be. He could hear everything better, discern the heartbeats of the swords, the rhythm of the material. Suddenly the wooden sword in his hand felt heavier than any sword he'd ever wielded. He heard his heart beating and his steady breathing, perfectly in sync as they matched each other in perfect symphony. He knew this was the moment he was waiting for so he removed his bandana from his sleeve and tied it to his head.

"Have you ever heard of a swordsman who could cut steel?"

Hatchan laughed at Zoro's random question. "Yeah with a katana like these maybe. But what hope do you have with three wooden practice swords? Who wants to die now, hm?"

Zoro gripped his sword tighter before he replied. "My sword will cut your katana. Mine is heavier than yours because it's got the weight of my friends behind it. _I won't let Nami or Luffy down. __I can hear his blades resonating. The breeze he spins them, the metal slicing through the air as the move. It has a sound, a heartbeat just like everything else. Wood, concrete, metal, flesh: I hear it all." _He listened as the heartbeat of his swords counted him into the battle. He knew he had to wait for the perfect time. He thought of his friends, or what they would sound like if they actually pulled this off and could all just be together again, laughing and happy.

Zoro smiled at the thought. "_Give me strength. Like you always have._" "I hope you have insurance for your swords because I'm breaking them."

"Just try it, dead man!" Hatchan yelled, now running towards Zoro. Zoro pointed his sword at the charging brute, as focused as he's ever been. He took off at full sprint, his sword drawn back as he ran. Each step they took towards each other was slower than the first. When they reached striking distance, that moment was reduced to what felt like an endless eternity, yet it was over in one move. .

Swords collided and blood pooled on the floor at the pair's feet. Both bodies stood at a draw,neither conceded any momentum in the exchange. However the battle was over as the pair of fighters stared down one another in a battle of wills.

"Maybe if you were on the good side, this would have turned out better for you" Zoro finally smirked. Hatchan spit up blood as he struggled to looked from Zoro's eyes to the area between their swords.

"You… you…..noo" Hatchan said taking two shaky steps back. His face showed clear signs of shock as a line of blood trickled down from his mouth. "How!" he yelled, his eyes wide and his hands trembling.

"Don't underestimate us. I told you what I was going to do, plain and simple. Never attack my friends, bastard" Zoro said sheathing his swords while also taking a step back. He'd cut through Hatchan's right katana, cutting the blade clean through and sending it back into his right pectoral. The other katana, was cut in half, destroyed in his hand as he fell to one knee on the ground.

He tried to regain his senses but he couldn't stand up anymore. He just looked at the broken blade plunged in his chest, his eyes glossed with tears and disbelief. "I can't believe you did this with wooden swords. It's impossible."

"Impossible?" Zoro asked. "If you don't have people worth doing the impossible for, then who do you really have?" smiled the greenette before he ripped what was left of his shirt to dry up the blood on his face. Hatchan saw this and ripped the blade from his abdomen. Blood began to leak out, his hand also bleeding from clutching the bare broken blade.

"This fights over. This isn't like last time, you'll really die this time" Zoro said as he watched Hatchan stand to his feet, bloody blade in bloody hand. He stumbled, most likely lightheaded from the shock of losing so much blood. He swung the sword, slipping on the follow through after Zoro dodged it hitting his head hard and with a grunt. Tears streamed down Hatchan's face as it mixed with snot that cascaded from his bleeding pink nose.

"Kill me. Or Arlong will. He doesn't like weaklings. Failures. Cowards. Just kill me!" Hatchan pleaded knowing full well his fate now that he'd lost.

Zoro stood over him silently. "Maybe if you met Luffy first and not Arlong, things would have been different" he finally said before Hatchan passed out. Zoro went to walk away before he tsked. This guy would probably die before the cops came. "Not cool" thought Zoro before he threw the much larger and unconscious Hatchan over his shoulder. This caused him to grimace in pain as his wounds bleed more under the added weight. Meanwhile, both of Hatchan's impaled wounds were still bleeding as blood leaked in streams onto the supporting back of Zoro.

"Asshole. Unconscious and still causing problems" Zoro complained making his way back to his friends, a trail of both of their blood behind them.

* * *

**Sanji**

Kuroobi watched stupefied as his old cellmate chased after the long haired intruder and his blue haired friend. "You guys must be stupid if you think you can pull a stunt like this and survive. We spent 4 years in prison before we busted out. Hard time pal."

"Any bastards that would willingly hurt a lady is trash. You guys think you're tough but I bet you've never fought a chivalrous man like me."

"You think your chivalry can keep you alive, Curly? News flash you and your tramp are getting offed today, I learned Prison Karate in Prison."

Brook laughed from the doorway. "Curly-san, do you think this karate guy went to prison? I'm getting that vibe."

Robin sweatdropped as well. "_How many times **is** he going to say that?_" she wondered.

"_Why would you say that?_" questioned Nami to herself as if the air was stolen from the room. She knew they couldn't have known but still what luck. "_The one thing he hates_." Shock was imprinted onto her every feature. How could someone poke a tiger so carelessly? "_This is not good_" Nami thought, shaking in fear.

Arlong's lieutenant dashed towards Brook and them in the doorway. "I'll kill you. How dare you mock prison, it was hell!" he proclaimed as the burly man closed the distance. He leaned into a spinning kick aimed for the bottom of Brook's afro.

"_Shit_" thought Nami helplessly. "_I shouldn't have gotten my heart set on being happy and free of Arlong_._ I signed a deal with the devil and his contract doesn't expire. I'm sorry everyone. He's always watching, always in control. Why try?_"

Time seemed to stop for Brook as he prepared for a hit that never came. Sanji flew into Kuroobi with a flying knee to his back knocking the brute off course from his intended onslaught. Brooks' heart skipped a beat and by the time it regained its rhythm, Sanji kicked the karate practicer again and again before launching him into his me.

"One hit for calling Nami a tramp. The other for calling me Curly. And I haven't even finished warming up" Sanji said counting each hit with a raised finger.

"Glad you were looking out for us" said Brook drained as he helped the newly awoken Chopper to his feet. Arlong's men regrouped, helping their boss to his feet while his breathing settled on an irregular and nervous pace.

Sanji's eyes turned into hearts as quickly as his cool moment had come and gone. Dancing suavely in his regularly worn black suit, his arms outstretched as if chasing a fantasy, "Anything for Nami-swan!" he cooed.

"Asshole. You hit like someone who went to prison. Where were you locked up?" Kuroobi asked. Sanji face faulted at his opponent's broken logic.

"Enough with the whole prison thing, dude. We get it you did hard time. No one really cared the first time" Robin sighed annoyed at the thug's voiced obsession.

"Sanji went to prison? Has he been a murderer covering as a cook? Mind blown! But that explains his mastery of knives in the kitchen" Brook readily pointed out. A chill clung to Choppers skin as if he'd been caught in a blizzard.

"It all makes sense now. How creepy. Sanji you creep!?" Chopper chimed in showing clear signs that his exuberant energy returned to him.

The blonde murderer in question sighed at the stupidity of those around him. "_What kind of logic did you conjure up that lead you to that dumb conclusion?"_

Kuroobi was beyond pissed. "Are you messing with me!" he yelled before running towards Sanji with his shoulder primed to level the blonde teen. Sanji vaulted over the attempted body slam into a crowd of Arlong's men. Multiple kicks knocked out three thugs before they could react shocking them and creating an opening for Sanji to knock out some more men.

He moved from thug to thug, jumping and flipping swiftly and leaving them unconscious and bloody with his crushing kicks. "Get him boys!" the lieutenant loudly reminded, snapping his men from their stunned paralysis. Man after man came at Sanji swinging pipes and crowbars, broken bottles and knives seemingly trying to cleave his head off.

"Watch out" Brook yelled before Sanji was put in a headlock by the much larger Kuroobi. "Guess you fellas needed help?" he said to his men as Sanji struggled to get free. The remaining thugs jeered with excitement at the turn of events and their boss' heroic entrance back into the battle. They began to crowd the captured blonde, striking any part of him that they could.

***Crack** was the sound made when one of Arlong's cronies hit Sanji in the stomach with the lead pipe. The blonde cook screamed in agony as more and more goons added to the group beat down.

"_That's a rib._ _Fuck he's got the grip of a shark" _Sanji thought trying to get free of the brutes vice grip. "_Four, five, six" _he counted internally while grimacing, each strike aching worse than the previous. Brook and Chopper couldn't stand watching finally running to the aid of their friend knowing full well they couldn't do much of anything.

"_Why does he keep fighting when he knows there's no hope._" Nami thought as her situation became clear to her. She was going to be a slave to Arlong's evil forever. It saddened her to know that this where her mistake led her, down this path she's chained to. Forced to walk until she reaches the conclusion.

"_So what if we fail and die along the way. The ride sucked anyway_" Nami thought solemnly. But then she thought back to her brief time with Luffy. The good times seemed so long ago to her but she can't deny that however brief they were, they were the happiest she remembers being. She only got a taste of happiness, of blissful freedom. But it was ripped away pretty quick.

"_But that's what Arlong does, it doesn't take him long. Even so... I want to believe in Luffy and the good times. They make this somehow worth it_" she thought.

Nami began to cry as she leaned on Robin's shoulder. "Keep fighting! Everyone!" she repeated to herself. "_They're fighting for me. The least I can do is believe in them and keep fighting too!_"

"Sanji!" Chopper and Brook yelled running towards the fight just before Sanji swung upward and out of the headlock. He hooked his legs around Kuroobi's head and then pulled him down crashing his head into the ground. It cracked the wood floor and now dirt from the construction-scarred room painted Kuroobi's face. He sat there lurched over in pain holding the blow.

The pair of teens ran to Sanji as the blonde leaned into Brook with a grimace, his hand holding where he was recently hit. He could taste blood on his tongue and breathing was becoming more and more difficult.

"They might have cracked one of your ribs. You can't fight anymore, you could cause more damage. Like puncture a lung!" Chopper urged as he cleaned blood from his friend's eyes and mouth.

"No, these shitty bastards are going to pay" Sanji responded walking towards Arlong's goons. He somersaulted between a few of them before unleashing a flurry of kicks incapacitating them. He blocked a crowbar with his forearm causing him to grimace before he roundhouse kicked the one responsible who fell unconscious before he landed on another goon.

Kuroobi stood up and wiped the blood from his now crooked and seemingly broken nose. His forehead was also cut from the impact of Sanji's blow so the brute grabbed the back of the blonde's collar while he was fighting his lackeys and threw the blonde teen over his shoulder and towards Nami in the warehouse doorway. He hit the floor and lay there for a moment, his breathing continuing to cause him pain as his lungs felt like it was on fire.

Nami cried watching her friend lay a foot from her, struggling for air as he fights for his life on her behalf. She could only hope none of her friends were killed fighting her battles. That's exactly what she's been avoiding this whole time, since the start of her struggle.

Kuroobi spit out some blood as he cracked his nose back into place, making it bleed more. He wiped it with the back of his sleeve but it kept oozing out like an untapped reservoir. "All this blood. Reminds me of when we killed your mommy, Nami. There was so much blood, course none of it was ours then."

She felt like she was going to be sick as tears unbeknownst to her escaped from her eyes on down her already damp cheek. "_Did he just say that to me?"_ Nami was speechless as Chopper and Brook returned to her and Robin's side. Sanji raucously shrieked in pain as he sat up.

Nami zoned out only faintly hearing Sanji's screams. "_How evil were these people? How could I not see it sooner?_ _The evil lying in wait for me and anyone I could ever care about." _She always assumed she was the poison people needed to avoid. But it was them, Arlong and his band of venomous snakes with their cold, petrifying yellow eyes skulking around every insecurity, calculating all your flaws and doubts.

It made her stomach drop just knowing that these type of people existed. But it also bewildered her that people like Luffy also existed, seemingly countering all that evil with unrelenting happiness and love. How could people turn out so different?

"I won't let anyone get away with making Nami cry" Sanji said finally back on his feet. He held his aching ribs as he limped towards the panting Kuroobi, only a handful of his followers still part of the fight.

They watched him cautiously as if he were some wild animal. His body shook as he walked towards his opponents, standing and moving clearly causing him pain. "What are you waiting for idiots, finish him!" Kuroobi yelled before wiping the blood getting into his eyes from his forehead.

The thugs went after Sanji one by one but were still grossly outmatched as the injured blonde sent the first attacker across the room with one kick to the face. A crunch that made Kuroobi's nose throb was heard before Sanji grabbed another assailant by the face and threw him into the next one.

He dodged a few swings from a pair of muscleman twins with sledgehammers. Sanji jumped back as one swung at him once again, the hammer cracking the floor underneath the blonde making him stumble and briefly lose his footing. Kuroobi jumped into the fray, punching Sanji in his face and gut with a combination of lefts and rights.

"_Damn it, I shouldn't have let him grab me before. How stupid, now my movements are slowed_" Sanji thought as he ate Kuroobi's first two blocked the next one with his left leg before countering with a right spinning kick. This sent Kuroobi into one of the sledgehammer goons and the pair fell back.

He took this as his chance as he quickly made his way to the standing thug. Sanji feinted right causing the man to bring his sledgehammer down towards the cook's head. The blonde pulled back and when the opening presented itself, he sent a kick directly into the man's gut. He fell to his knees with spit flying from his mouth, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he passed out from the pain.

"Nighty night, prison clowns" Sanji said after the strongman hit the floor. Kuroobi's last thug sat up aching to face Sanji, his temper flaring even though Sanji stood over him. "You asshole. I'm going to kill you!"

"Good luck, you've been trying" stated the young cook. He ran toward the strongman, kicking him back down onto the ground, knocking him out in the process. "Fucking cockroaches. A chef's worst nightmare."

"I thought a Chef's worst nightmare was burning the food?" asked Brook. "I thought it was a dirty kitchen?" asked Robin. "I thought it was…" began Chopper before a hoarse Sanji cut him off.

It was hard to breathe let alone fight and scream but honestly, "Is now the best time?" Sanji croaked, fed up with his friends who are on the better end of this fight. He was tired but he knew so was Kuroobi.

"You son of a bitch. Make me bleed, beat up my gang mates and you what's worse is that you disrespected prison. I'm gonna finish you off right now!" He ran at Sanji, his blood boiling but the blonde calmly side stepped every punch the man wildly threw. His face was now covered in blood making it hard for Kuroobi to see Sanji.

The desperate attacks were relentless as Arlong's lieutenant flailed his arms trying to end the fight in one blow. He coughed on blood as it pooled in his throat from his nose, his eyes now puffy and bruised showing his nose was clearly broken.

Kuroobi finally stopped his onslaught when he realized he hadn't hit anything. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve only to reopen them to see Sanji's heel coming towards him. He grabbed it and body slammed Sanji to the ground making him yell in pain.

"Bastard, go down!" screamed the blonde as he used his knee as support to help him stand. Kuroobi tried to grab Sanji again only to get kicked in the stomach. He recoiled back, his face already re-covered in blood from his wounds. Sanji hit him two more times in the stomach before he could respond making him fall to his knees, hunched over.

"If you guys ever come back to hurt Nami again, I'll kill you" Sanji said, his tone was laced with a soft yet bone chilling, passive aggression. He brought his leg up and brought it down, delivering the final axe kick to Kuroobi and knocking him out. The room stayed quiet as the calm after the storm settled in.

Chopper rushed to Sanji who collapsed to his feet with the rest of the spectating group behind him. "You idiot, you could have punctured your lung. You should have stopped fighting when I said so" Chopper said tearing up as he opened his medical bag ready to tend to his friend's wounds.

"I got his shitty ass though" laughed Sanji before a pang of pain washed over him. "For you Nami, and for Luffy" he said offering his orange haired friend a smile.

"Nami, are you okay?" Robin asked now that they finally had a safe moment to talk. Nami couldn't believe what she had just seen. One of Arlong's top guys, knocked out? Maybe things were about to get easier, Maybe she could finally try and move on for good this time.

"Hey, good job Curly" Zoro yelled as he struggled to walk toward his friends from the other end of the room. "I see you beat your guy. Must have been weak if he needed all those unconscious guy's help" he teased.

"More than you could have handled" Sanji retorted recognizing the voice but not seeing Zoro as he lay facing the ceiling. "And don't call me Curly, first Arlong's dude and now you. I'll kick your ass" he continued. Zoro laughed at this as he dropped Hatchan's body next to Sanji.

"Glad you survived too, shitty cook" the swordsman said as Chopper finally looked up from helping Sanji to see Zoro approach.

Nami saw him and began to cry again. Not only was he extremely hurt and covered in blood from fighting on her behalf but he somehow managed to beat Hatchan. "_Was this all really happening?_" she thought dazed. Her face was wet from crying so much and it was slightly throbbing from all the stimulation and she felt light headed, the only sure sign she had to let her know this was no dream. Though if it were, it would be the happiest one she'd ever had.

Chopper's eyes almost popped out of his skull when he saw the amount of blood Zoro had covering him. "Zoro you should be dead. That's too much blood to lose, idiot!"

"It's both of ours relax. But don't let this guy die, can u patch him up too" Zoro asked shocking everyone. Chopper didn't know how to respond, he looked around coming face to face with everyone once before he settled on complying.

"_How can they help the people who just tried to kill them_?" thought Nami finding herself always pleasantly surprised with her new group of friends. "_They really are totally different people_" she smiled. "_Finding those you can trust is hard. But everyone's not like Arlong_."

*** A big bang was heard in the distance as the room crumbled slightly from whatever caused the impact. The floor shook and dirt shifted under the force of the ruckus. The crew didn't notice as they were tending to their wounds and reuniting.**

"YOOO!" called Franky and Usopp as they walked into the warehouse with Vivi and Nojiko trailing.

"Usopp!? You're alive!? "Nojiko?!" Chopper yelled and Nami asked both surprised and simultaneously.

Franky laughed at Chopper's comment to the dismay of Usopp before he spoke. "Actually Chopper, Usopp saved my ass out there."

"Really?" Chopper and Brook both asked shocked. "It was a good team ef-…" Franky began to recall before he was cut off by Usopp.

"Franky was pushed to the edge and then the great, WARRIOR USOPP came out of nowhere and saved the day, beating that psychopath and saving Franky's life." Usopp laughed as he boasted about his victory.

Chopper was in a trance like he was meeting a celebrity. "The Usopp species has evolved into a warrior! Hip Hip...Hooray!" he and Brook cheered as Usopp flexed his arms.

The blue haired mechanic slapped Usopp in the back of his head destroying his heroic allusion. "It was a good team win, as I was going to say" Franky reminded going over to Chopper who just finished stitching Zoro's wounds. "Then we found Vivi on our way back and when we showed up at the entrance again, Nojiko was just pulling up.

Nojiko stood there awkwardly quiet not sure what to say to her sister. Instead she just rubbed her hand with the other, keeping her eyes averted from Nami's.

Nami noticed this and didn't know what to say but her emotions got the best of her and she pulled the bluenette in tightly, shocking her. It took her a while to get comfortable but once they got used to it, it was almost normal. It was the normal she remembered before this whole mess. Before Arlong.

"_I thought I'd never see you again. When this is all over, I'm going to come clean with you. And I hope in the end you'll forgive me_" Nami thought as she squeezed her sister tighter to prove to her that she was really there. "_I hope you won't blame me."_

"Nami I was so worried about you" Vivi said after the hug ended so she could pull Nami into a hug. Nami didn't remember the last time she was hugged like that. Maybe sometime in her childhood when her mom was still alive. It was a nice hug, yet it was a sad hug too.

"Sorry I didn't say goodbye" Nami cried into Vivi's hair. Vivi began to cry because of Nami so she broke the hug to look Nami in the eye. Vivi with a smile that made Nami smile said, "It's good you didn't because now you don't have to." Nami laughed at the corniness of her friend before she hugged Nojiko and Vivi again, somehow still crying hysterically.

"Not that this isn't touching and all but aren't we forgetting something extremely important" Robin reminded the group from her spot next to Zoro. "Where's Luffy and Arlong?"

They all looked around at each other as if the next person was supposed to remember that crucial bit of information.

"Good point, Robin. Maybe we should-…" Zoro began to say before another, much louder bang was heard in the hideout. Scaffolding began to fall, the ground and ceiling were shaking and debris or something to that effect could be heard crashing throughout the building.

"We need to get outside" Nojiko yelled as everyone began to make their way to the archway where the front door used to be. "But what about Luffy?" Nami asked not ready to abandon her hopeful champion.

"For all we know this is because of him. We have to have faith in Luffy!" Zoro yelled dragging the hysteric teen against her will to safety.

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed as more and more debris piled up. The hideout they'd just been in, crumbling before their very eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Crazy ride but we're finally at the end of the story. Not the END, end but we're getting there. 2 more chapters, lots of loose ends to tie up, a curveball, and one princess's fate to change. Stick around for more stories, fav, follow, and review and till next time! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	12. Changing Fate

**Author's Note... Just Enjoy**

* * *

Letting his guard down, Arlong took the chance and grabbed Luffy's shirt, throwing the brunette over his shoulder and behind him. Luffy landed gracefully on his feet but had to guard as Arlong sprinted at him and wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist.

The thug used his larger mass to pick the teen up and run through a wall, Luffy first. The wonder board structure crumbled as the pair went through it, creating an opening into another part of the warehouse.

"_He gave me his hat? His treasure-... how can he trust me so easily?_" Nami thought clenching the rim of Luffy's hat. Tears cascaded off her already wet, runny red cheeks and her brain continued to short-circuit from everything that was happening. "_Didn't he remember what she did? What Arlong did? I thought this was all over..._"

* * *

**Luffy**

"I can't wait for this to be over" Luffy huffed tired and shaking his senses back into focus while standing from the pile of wall that separated the lobby from whatever room they were in now. Arlong cleared a patch of ashen dust from the shoulder of his outdated hula shirt.

The man regarded Luffy as if he were a wolf stalking a camp site on a winter night. Each breath he took was almost feral, seemingly diluted with rage and malice. "Congratulations kid! You're moving up on the list of people I hate. It's a short list, high mortality rate….but real special. You're number two."

"I don't know what you're babbling about. I'm just here to kick your ass and to take Nami back" Luffy responded brushing the threat away stone-faced. "Words don't count for shit with scum like you." Luffy wanted to believe his own words but truthfully, this whole situation left his head buzzing with thoughts and questions. After all, this kind of quagmire doesn't happen every day.

Arlong's face slipped from his sinister and cocky grin into a frown that harmoniously etched into his face. "Shahaahaha-… so eager to die? I wonder how messed up YOU really are, grueling for punishment like this" he laughed before his voice dropped to an icy tone. "Let me see…pops liked to throw them back, showed you the rough side of a belt?"

Luffy charged the man that easily towered over him by more than a foot and pulled his arm back, winding up his strike. He lunged at the thug, swinging his arm upward towards Arlong's chin. The strike missed as Arlong stepped back calmly letting the first sail past him. He stepped in and punched at Luffy with a right jab catching him off guard but he quickly gathered himself and punched the man's meaty wrist just as his strike gained momentum.

Arlong was left open when his punch was knocked off course so Luffy launched an open palm into his throat stunning him further. He followed up with a push kick to his chest sending the convict stumbling back into some scaffolding. The metal structure bruised his back and knocked him to the ground with a clatter.

Finally having a moment's pause, Luffy took notice of his surroundings realizing he was in a giant room. "Damn you even have an evil lair. Nice but needs more snacks, moron" Luffy said almost to himself.

This room was much further along by construction standards in contrast to the room they were just in. The floors were finished hardwood, a nice acorn color although dimmed in the badly lit room. There was more scaffolding spread across the borders of the wall and they linked with higher structures and planks around the room but the area was so large, that it was left undamaged by their scuffle.

The walls were closer to completion than the ones in the other room aside from the hole Arlong made when the two of them tumbled through the wall. There were a couple of windows, not many, and because of the size of the room, it did little for light. He was getting to his feet, stammering for air through his bruised wind pipe.

"I want to kill you for disrespecting my father" Luffy said, his eyes spurning Arlong's entire existence. "And for hurting my friends… and Nami… but I can't... I won't be the monster that you are. Even if every stitch of my being wants to break your neck."

He knew he couldn't go as far as Arlong and that pushed his senses to be that much more alert. Still, Luffy wondered how Arlong ended up so demented. He seemed almost damaged as he watched the teen with a wild look, drunk on the torment he'd grown comfortable with. However, his plan wasn't to play psychiatrist. He had enough of his own issues and that would probably hurt his head. In this life or death fight, what has to be most important is breaking his control over Nami's life. That was the mindset that brought him here after all.

Arlong caught his breath after a fit of coughs and stood enraged to face Luffy's stare with a watery glare of his own. "If you don't kill me, I'll kill you…Besides you fucker, we aren't different at all! I just do what you and everyone else is afraid to do" he barked. "I take what I want, when I want and I deal with anyone that gets in my way in the most reliable way. Violence… Shahahaha!" Arlong informed with a deafening laugh directed at his own joke.

The dark room hid most of his expression but Arlong was entranced by the aura he was feeling. He began to feel anxious so he lunged at Luffy screaming. "I found her first! She's mine! You can't take her from me!"

"She's not an object" Luffy shouted, his words doing little to sway Arlong as the thug reached him in seconds. He ducked a wild punch and blocked a hard elbow that made him think in that moment that his wrist was broken. This blurred his vision for a moment although Arlong didn't let up, landing a right hook to Luffy's lip cutting it open and drawing blood.

He swung wildly trying to create some space but Arlong head-butted the brunette's punch making his already swollen wrist jolt with thousands of hot needles, fighting for supremacy under his flesh as his knuckles bruised and became engorged from the blow.

Arlong grabbed the extended arm before Luffy could retract it and threw him to the other end of the battleground, sending his body through scaffolding with room shaking force. The impact broke the beams and sent them rolling everywhere creating a frequency of vibrating metal that muffled Luffy's groans.

**Meanwhile**

*Phone Rings

*Ring, Ring, Ring

"We've got a tip finally. Noise complaint near one of their old places" a man yelled from his seat in his cubical after hanging up the phone. He was in an office alone and repeating a series of numbers under his breath as he jotted something on a post it only to tear it off and put it in his shirt's front pocket.

His partner answered from the hallway as he walked back from wherever he had been. "Let's go check it out then, maybe finally bring this maniac in for good, hm?" the second man said grabbing keys to their Impala cruiser.

**Luffy**

"Not an object?! Who are you kidding runt, we're both men and I know you've seen her body…" Arlong began as he walked towards the bleeding Luffy. The teen spit out some blood and struggled to one knee with a groan. Every step that Arlong took towards him, every word he spoke with his smug tone angered Luffy.

"She's a whole roll of dimes in a bag full of pennies. I know you've thought about how you'd handle all that... How you'd use her for maximum pleasure. She's probably a first class show Shahahaha!"

"Use her? What is she to you?!" Luffy croaked killing Arlong's laughter. His smile remained though as he responded with a bounce in his voice. Like those commercials with over excited advertisers who see to live for the product.

"She's my toy of course. Something I hang onto for entertainment. Her facial expressions when I bring up her dead mom, the one I killed!" The gag she has when I get too close and her crying face. I just love it; it's my drug and I'm a proud addict" he began, recalling how he fiddles with her strings in ecstasy. Luffy's fists tightened until his knuckles turned white as he watched Arlong continue towards him at a leisurely pace.

"You killed her mom?" Luffy asked rhetorically. "_Nami was so close to her mom's murderer this whole time?" "What kind of monster-..?_" he began to ask; his rage building within him. He almost didn't want to listen to this maniac anymore but the fight was far from over.

"Yeah I did and you know what champ, I'd do it a thousand times over" he laughed. "You wanna know why? She almost took Nami from me. Just like you're tryna do now. Dangerous business kid."

Luffy couldn't help but shout at Arlong in disgust, "Why? Why torture Nami for so long?"

"Because I could. It's been fun. Honestly it was bad timing for her, our meeting I mean" Arlong admitted. "But like I said she turned into a babe just like i thought! Lucky" he answered cheering for his luck at the end. "She's like a juicy piece of meat that makes my mouth water. Her making me wait to use her until graduation only makes me want her more. Born to be used for my satisfaction is how I see it. I'm counting on that Stock Holmes thing too. She'll love me eventually! Shahaha I'm so pumped for it!"

"Nami is better than meat, dumbass!" Luffy responded without thinking. "And if that's all you see her as, then you're missing so much." Luffy stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth and chin. How could someone think to use another person that way? He was finally realizing how much of a monster this man really was and what hurt more was thinking about all of the years Nami dealt with him, alone.

He thought about her, the complicated 'new' girl in school he'd befriended because something made him gravitate to her. The girl who loved cartography and had the most eye catching, heart stopping smile. Luffy thought of that smile he saw, that night after the trial of courage and how happy she looked at the amusement park.

He realized that Arlong would never see her smile like that. That he could never make her look as happy as she was in that moment. All Luffy wanted to do was see it again. Maybe even top it if that was at all possible.

"I'm here to take back something precious to me that you took. Usually, I don't show anyone what I hide behind my smile?" Luffy muttered to himself with a tone that reached sub-zero. "But you made the mistake of hurting those closest to me."

Arlong stopped walking when he heard what Luffy had said, his skin feeling prickly and cold. "You were just on the ground bleeding. I don't know where you find all you're strong talk" he said calming himself with reason. "Maybe you're distracting yourself from your impending death. Point is, I own the tramp and you're too weak to stop me!"

Arlong rushed his attacks because of his anxiety making it easier for Luffy to counter. He blocked his punch and then hit Arlong in the quad with a reverse spinning kick. It was quick and something Arlong wasn't expecting. It was becoming harder to walk for the thug as his quad throbbed from the blow.

"She's a lady. Don't call her that?" Luffy chivalrously said kicking Arlong in the ribs with a powerful roundhouse that Sanji would be proud of. He blocked most of it but the force behind the blow left his arm bruised. Arlong was getting angrier with every blow he took. The thug zealously attacked the stoic teen, planning and succeeding in overpowering him with his strength as he broke his defense with a running start shoulder slam which pushed Luffy stumbling back towards more scaffolding.

Getting flashy, Arlong sent a wide punch towards Luffy but it was countered when Luffy blocked it. He used Arlong's brute-esque momentum to throw him into the wood and metal structure that he was recently pinned near.

"Bastard" the goliath grimaced trying to hit Luffy with a knee strike. Luffy blocked it with both hands before it could gain momentum and he followed that by using Arlong's large frame as a springboard launching himself towards the top of the scaffolding units.

"_He's heavier than a sandbag. Maybe getting some high ground will help" _Luffy thought trying to gain some kind of advantage in the fight. The move stunned Arlong, knocking the wind out of him but he quickly recovered, grabbing Luffy's foot just before he could get both feet on the platform making him stumble.

The escaped convict grunted trying to pull the teen down by his leg along with the rest of the scaffolding. Luffy kicked the man in the nose, making him let go of his foot and recoil as his hands came to his nose in pain. Blood began to leak from both nostrils, his nose broken and misshapen now looking almost saw-like.

Luffy regained his footing as he stood up straight and caught his breath atop the wood and metal beamed structure. "_Storage closet?"_ he thought getting a better look at the room around him including a door at the far side of the room. Arlong whimpered some as his eyes watered and began to swell which enraged him further. He grabbed one of the support beams that provided the foundation for Luffy and ripped it off its hinges with one try, collapsing the structure and making Luffy fall into the metal debris.

"SHIT!"

Arlong reached under the pile and picked up the downed martial artist before and lifted him off the ground by his neck. Luffy punched him twice quick, a left hook and then a right and although they were at awkward angles, the latter punch knocked out a tooth. Arlong ate the blows with little recoil and smiled before he slammed the younger man's smaller body onto the ground shattering the wooden floor into a splintered mess.

Luffy knew his back was cut but he'd begun to focus on his heartbeat and breathing. The slower his heart the slower the bleeding… or so was his plan as his shirt stuck to him with sweat and blood.

Meanwhile, the thug stood over Luffy as menacingly as anyone with their size mismatch could. He let his tongue trace the gum where his tooth used to be alluding to the iron taste of blood that tickled his taste buds.

"Damn that hurt" Arlong complained spitting out excess blood. His vision went fuzzy for a second as adrenaline flowed through him. "Congrats you're officially top 3 on my to-kill list so kid. Good thing once Nami graduates, we're out of here. Cops won't be able to pin your death on me, Shahaha" he said.

Luffy was contorted in pain on the floor, his hands trembling as he held his back, his eyes watery from the force of the blow. He knew if he tried to speak now he'd have no voice.

"DIE!" Arlong yelled resuming his frenzied assault.

He starting stomping on Luffy's downed form. Each hit ached more than the first and Arlong laughed his evil laugh. The sound of his laugh hurt more than the blows making Luffy put his hands up for defense.

"_Nami… I won't let this maniac ruin your life anymore. We're all supposed to smile together again!_"

"Killing you is icing on the cake. I love being free. Shahahaha…Nami!" he fitfully lashed out, senseless in his rage as he continued to stomp the downed form of the straw hat wearer.

Luffy's hand caught the brute's foot mid kick in a vice grip before sweeping the back of Arlong's knee with his leg bringing the man's muscular body crashing to the ground beside him.

The young martial artist quickly transitioned into a full mount, elbowing the recovering Arlong in the jaw gashing it open in a kind of gruesome glory that only a doctor such as Chopper would love. From there, he hit Arlong twice across the bridge of his already serrated nose before blocking Arlong's attempt to grab onto Luffy.

Arlong growled in pain and blocked Luffy's next punch before he tried to hit Luffy in the stomach, desperate to get better positioning. He flailed his massive limbs even though Luffy had him pinned and managed to deliver an unexpected shove into Luffy's stomach making him spit in Arlong's face from projectile recoil.

"Fucking brat!" Arlong yelled disgusted using his larger mass to roll forward to throw the teen off of him. Luffy skidded on his heels but was able to keep his balance. The delinquent used his shirt to absorb the blood, saliva, snot, and tears that mixed on his damaged face which stained his yellow hula shirt red.

Arlong regarded Luffy as he stumbled slightly, taking a step back in order to lean against some construction equipment that was propped beneath an elevated chain of platforms. He coughed up blood as his eyes met the brunettes.

"You think you've won? You haven't won shit… my friends… they probably killed your friends" Arlong said trying to force a laugh but he could only spit the blood that built up in his mouth.

"Doubt it" Luffy said with unshakable confidence. Arlong shook his head at his comment with a malevolent chuckle.

"Even if they managed to win and you save your precious Nami, what if she figures out she don't want ya no more? Huh!? What then!? Ya gonna end up like me before you lose her, Shahaha."

"If one day, things don't work out… I can't make her happy or she leaves me or whatever happens, her happiness is all that matters. As long as she's smiling" Luffy answered silencing Arlong's menacing laugh. He coughed up some blood he swallowed and looked at Luffy with such hatred, his adrenaline spiked.

"I hope my friends butchered your friends. I'll feed them to ya! You know what the fuck I'll do after, kill you and take Nami somewhere so I can use her till the day I die! Shahaaa-..." he spoke snapping under his rage before he wiped the blood from his mouth and chin.

He stood back up but Luffy wasn't going to let the madman ramble, disrespect his friends, or annoy him and he was doing all of that at the moment. He ran at Arlong who took another step forward, "I can't WAIT to use her" he incited as he shakily got ready for Luffy.

"No one will ever use my Nami, ARLONG!" Luffy yelled sprinting towards the thug. Arlong stood ready for the running teen but didn't expect Luffy to lunge into the punch. He stepped into the blow and hit Arlong with all of his strength and loathing. Arlong crashed backwards into the scaffolding breaking it under his thunderous size and Luffy's crushing attack.

The boards from the structures above were sailing down like bringing concrete, metal beams, and sandbags which causing dust and debris to litter the floor; they cracked tile, broke tools and even thundered the building's halls with noise. It seemed as though the whole place was coming down as links of planks and makeshift platforms fell like dominos, breaking everything they landed on.

**Meanwhile**

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed as she was lead from the rumbling building and into the courtyard of the warehouse by Zoro. She looked around anxious in disbelief. They made it seem like the building was going to collapse? The building remained standing although much worse for wear as the entrance was besieged by dust and fallen structures.

"We're alive! Screw you, warehouse" Usopp taunted laughing thankful to be alive.

"But Luffy…" Sanji said, his voice hushed under the tension of this whole mess. The entrance was partially blocked by fallen sheetrock and wood paneling and still, Nami's eyes found crevice that she could fit through and resolved herself to not wait any longer.

She went and hugged Nojiko tightly which shocked the unsuspecting blunette and before anyone could stop her, she ran to the cloudy entrance screaming, "Luffy!" before disappearing through the medium sized opening. This caused Chopper to fall into Usopp's arms with exaggerated surprise.

"Doctor" Usopp said calling Chopper as if he were dying for real in his arms.

"Oi Nami! Wait" Nojiko yelled behind her sister.

"He's fine. The building's still standing" Zoro barked with a laugh before a pang of pain caused him to cough and trace his bandaged wounds with his hand subconsciously yet his eyes were still in the fight. "Let's go drag Luffy's ass out of there."

This comforted Nojiko slightly but it was taking a lot for her to not run after her sister. The group smiled collectively at Zoro's comment but before they could act on it, a sharp, stern voice interrupted them.

"No one else inside. We'll be going in next and closing the scene off to the public." The group of friends turned to see a man standing there in a black suit and a bolo hat holding a golden badge that reflected the sun's descending beams. This was the only indicator that he was a figure of authority aside from his strict demeanor as his clothes gave him more of a shyster look.

"But the door's blown off the hinges so and blocked by debris-…" Brook said pointing out how silly closing off an already closed scene was. The man regarded the comment with a look that said he didn't appreciate the joke. Chopper hid behind Robin and Usopp hid behind the both of them although it didn't escape the man's calculating eyes as he regarded the group.

"I don't want to go to jail" he yelled with a hushed tone to Chopper who was also nervous. "We ditch the cops and then…..then we run home!" he continued to say getting way to excited over the idea. He paused for a moment remembering Nami and Luffy still inside the building and he silently cursed the fact that they weren't there. "_Damn I'll have to warn them of my escape plan._"

"Let me see that badge" Franky yelled making sure this agent was on the up and up. He walked towards the man disgruntled, mumbling something about bullshit and terrible timing. Brook tried to warn him of the man's killer eye but didn't have time to form the words before his friend was next to the agent holding his badge in his hand.

"You do realize we took a bus here, right?" Chopper asked dumbfounded at the stupid suggestion his friend made. "It's like… the last stop dude. Plus half of you have open wounds and I have short legs!" he finished scolding the dumb idea.

"Luffy was it?" a voice from outside the courtyard said with a laugh. Another man who matched the clothes of the first entered the scene and walked towards his partner. Franky looked from the man's badge in his hand to the arriving agent and pointed to the badge with a scrunch of his nose.

"Yours too pal!" Franky loudly demanded yet the desperation in his tone showed he was defeated by their shiny badges and too stubborn to admit they were actually agents.

"_That must be fate then_" the second agent internally noted making his thin shaved face contort into a smile.

**Luffy**

"_I thought I was the one who attacked him? Why did I get hurt then" _he thought unburying himself from some debris both annoyed and slightly disoriented. "_I can't see a damn thing!_" The room was an ashen bog of dust and smoke making it impossible for Luffy to see anything at the moment. He used his knee to help him stand and looked around to see the hole he made in the wall was helping to ventilate the air.

His senses were on high alert expecting a sneak attack from Arlong through the fog. He noted all the fallen scaffolding structures around him and hoped his friends were okay. "_This is only a victory if we all make it out of here…please be okay, Nami…everyone_" he thought slightly worried before he noticed a figure's outline across the room.

He walked cautiously towards the figure, maneuvering pipes and circumventing the detritus of battle that lay destroyed across the floor. The plume of smoke gradually turned transparent no longer hindering his eyes as they adjusted slightly.

There with his entire arm and forearm crushed under a massive collapse of pipes was Arlong as he sat propped against his inhibitor with a discarded belt of tools half destroyed in his lap. He groaned trying to pull his arm from its tomb but to no avail. Luffy stopped a few feet from the man and their eyes met.

"You bastard! I'll rip your arm off in exchange for mine! Then I'll kill you with it!" His tone carried a blood lust that made Luffy thankful that the man was trapped. He regarded the behemoth as he sat there screaming about revenge. How he looked like a trapped animal. How he was a trapped animal.

"I don't know why you decided to infect other people's lives with your evil or if something drove you to this…I'm just glad that with everything that's happened to me in life, in the end, I didn't become you" Luffy said, his eyes still connected with Arlong's. But what he saw in them brought a smirk to his face as he turned around and began to limp back towards his friends.

Arlong's eyes were clouded over much like the room had been a minute ago and they rolled sporadically in his head as he tried to remain conscious. The adrenaline he probably received from his injury was most likely drying up and his substantial wounds threatened to make him pass out. His eyes fluttered once more as what Luffy said repeated in his head, his smirk embroiled as if by a molten brand.

He pulled at his hand to get freed one more time but he was still completely stuck. Arlong groggily looked at Luffy's retreating back and then at the tool belt in his lap. He used his free hand to pull a cordless nail gun from one of the belt buckles and pointed it at the exposed Luffy.

**Nami**

"_Please be okay. If Arlong killed you, I don't know what I'd do_" Nami repeated to herself frantically as she maneuvered fallen debris and the dust riddled warehouse. She knew the outline of the building slightly but had no clue where Luffy and Arlong were.

The smoke didn't make it easier for her as she hugged the wall in order to remind herself where she was. Suddenly she heard a voice that she loathed but could recognize anywhere.

"You bastard!" she heard Arlong yell. "I'll rip your arm off in exchange for mine! Then I'll kill you with it!" His threats reverberated throughout the hideout, echoing through the unfinished walls and doorways.

"_I'm coming_" she thought now running towards Arlong's evil voice. She hugged the wall still but soon, the dust settled and she was able to find a door that she knew led to Luffy.

She opened the door quietly. If Arlong and Luffy were still fighting, she knew it would be dangerous to interfere. Walking into the room, a wave of unyielding happiness washed over her as she saw Arlong pinned under fallen debris and Luffy, limping but alive, as he made his way towards the hole in the wall.

She wanted to call to him but she noticed something that made her stomach drop and the happiness she felt fade. Arlong's eyes met the tool in his lap and the cloudiness glimmered with murderous intent.

He took the cordless nail gun from the belt and felt the weight in his hand with a nefarious grin. The grin mixed with his damaged nose and bloodied face is an image Nami will never forget.

She wanted to warn Luffy but the words never came. She wanted to move but her feet were frozen in place, afraid. She hated that Arlong had that spine chilling effect on her. He had her stuck in place since she'd met him.

He pointed his tool turned weapon at Luffy's exposed back, his finger etching closer to the trigger as he lined up his death shot.

"_No_" she thought. "He's going to kill Luffy." That thought scared her more than Arlong ever could.

"NO!" Nami finally croaked. As if it were her caught tongue that held her in place, she sprinted towards Arlong as fast as she could. Her mind was blank and she was there quicker than she thought.

She punched Arlong as hard as she could and with years of suffering backing the blow.  
"_You won't hurt me or anyone else I care about ever again!"_ she thought as her fist made contact with the man's cheek. His eyes rolled back for good this time as he was forced into unconsciousness, dropping the gun with a clang.

"Nami?" Luffy said turning around in time to see the girl in question punch Arlong and knock him out. His jaw could have hit the floor, he was so shocked and when Nami realized he said her name, she turned around. Her brown eyes met his before falling back to Arlong's unconscious figure. Her brain felt like it was trying to punch its way out of her skull as the fact that everything was over finally settled in.

Luffy walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while he rested his chin on her shoulder. "It's over. We got him" he said with a face splitting grin. "Thanks for the save Nami."

Her eyes brimmed with tears and it seemed as if all those years of stress, heartache, and adversity were washing away. She'd never felt lighter in her life yet still, knowing Arlong came back once before still worried her. Why not again? But Luffy's hug was more than enough assurance for her to feel safer than she'd felt since before Arlong.

She turned to face Luffy and hugged him back. The pounding in her head moved to her heart and she cried tears of relief. Luffy stroked her orange hair as he rocked slightly to try and comfort her. When she calmed down, he pulled out of the hug enough to look him in the eyes.

"Damn girl that was some punch. I knew I liked you for a reason" he smiled, his face inches from hers. She smiled back at him and responded suavely while interlocking her fingers in his.

"I got something else you might like." She brushed her bottom lip against his, testing the uncharted waters cautiously. They held their position for a blissful eternity as electricity seemed to bind them there. When they broke away, Luffy rested his bruised forehead on hers. He wiped a small trace of blood from Nami's lip, most likely residue from his battle scarred face and went to speak but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Cute girl you've found there, Luffy" the second agent said as he and his partner walked into the room. Luffy could feel his heart skip a beat before he pulled Nami closer to him.

"Shanks…" he said shocked. His eyes were filled with more animosity now than during his fight with Arlong.

"No dad? That's to be expected. Anyway we'll handle the cleanup… and be in touch. For now, there is an ambulance waiting to take you and all of your friends to the hospital outside" he said professionally as he and his partner approached Arlong's body.

"_Dad_?" Nami thought. "_This is Luffy's dad that disappeared on him? What a crazy day_" she thought looking at Luffy in order to try and gauge his response to this big event.

His aura was cold as he looked at the man that shaped who he is. But his eyes showed how he really felt. They showed betrayal making Luffy feel anxious. The longer he looked at the man, the more he felt angry.

"You earn the title of dad. And you haven't. Let's go Nami" he said monotone as he led Nami out of the door. "_What are the chances_" Luffy thought shaken by the suddenness of recent events.

Nami took his hand in hers as they approached the now cleared doorway. Their friends were standing as close to the building as the feds would allow, all of them choosing to wait for Luffy and Nami before getting into the ambulance.

The scene outside was blocked off by hazard-yellow, keep out tape and the bright lights from the sirens colored the atmosphere. Their high pitched song riding the wind and echoing loudly.

"HE LIVES!" Brook yelled pointing at Luffy with his slim pointer finger. They reached the courtyard with sheepish smiles as all eyes were on them.

"I'm so glad you're okay I was so worried. Always worrying me, I'm going to get wrinkles early!" Nojiko said as she ran crying into Nami's arms. Nami couldn't believe how hysterical she was and although she felt bad that she had caused it, it was still nice to know someone worried for her wellbeing.

"Sorry" she sheepishly replied hugging the blunette tighter. "I'm going to come completely clean with everyone" she thought with a smile. She looked over her sister's shoulder to see Luffy get tackled by the much smaller Chopper.

"Are you hurt? Let me look at you" he ordered looking Luffy over meticulously for injuries.

Luffy laughed at his friend's antics. "Maybe don't tackle people who you think are injured" he recommended. Nami laughed at his comment while hugging Robin and Vivi who patiently waited their turn.

Zoro and Sanji smiled to each other grateful that everything was going to be okay. Luffy noticed how injured they were and his eyes fell on their bloodied bandages as well as Franky and Usopp who were also injured. His friends risked so much just because he asked them to.

"Thanks for everything. You're all irreplaceable to me" he declared as if they didn't already know that. They all embraced in a massive group hug only for it to be cut short by the grimacing faces of everyone who was injured. But it was a pain they didn't mind.

"Can we save all the mushy stuff for the ambulance ride to the hospital?" Robin asked trying to rush the group because of their injuries. Luffy sheepishly smiled at this and they piled into the ambulance.

"I need to come clean about some things too" Nami said as paramedics closed the doors of the ambulance behind them. The sirens gradually disappeared the further they drove from Arlong and the mess they made.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Glad we finally tracked you. You shouldn't be free, you're a monster, Arlong" Shank's partner said to the unconscious thug. "So that's Luffy? Think he's mad?"

Shanks looked at his partner with a sour look. "Is that even a question? What I did won't be easy to forgive." "_Maybe even impossible_" he thought solemnly, getting ready to handcuff and take Arlong into custody.

"Shanks" Arlong said groggily waking up from his Nami induced slumber. "You're now only number two on the list of people I hate."

"Your list doesn't scare me, I've been on it for years. And where you're going, there won't be any use for your list" Shanks responded before Arlong passed out.

"I'm calling in some back up because we have a huge mess to clean" his partner told him with a reassuring pat on his back. Shanks smiled knowing his son made this mess he was talking about. He would be lying if he said he wasn't proud.

"And a lot of paperwork ahead of us" Shanks said thinking about all that was to come.

* * *

**Author's Note 2**: Hope you enjoyed this roller coaster of a chapter! This will be posted not long before chapter 13! The finale to the finale. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did or didn't, I'd love to hear your thoughts either in a review (long or short) or a P.M. Any and all will be appreciated! What a crazy chapter what could be next?


End file.
